Como debria haber sido
by Maris Belikov
Summary: El final de Shadow Kiss no sucedió. Spoilers d Blood Promise. Rose y Dimitri finalmente están juntos. Que pasara una vez que Avery llegue a la academia y comience a manipular a Lissa. Como reaccionara Rose. De q sera capaz Dimitri x salvarla.
1. Chapter 1

Me desperté a la mitad de la noche, estaba sudando y temblando. Cerré los ojos un momento tratando de que las imágenes se fueran.

-- Solo fue una pesadilla, no era verdad -- me dije, y es que solo el recordarlo…., salte de mi cama y mire el reloj -- Genial 3:48 pm.

Me puse mi unos jeans, que encontré tirados, una blusa, abrí mi ventana y salte, bueno no salte exactamente, pero tenía mucha experiencia en eso de salir por mi ventana. Excepto aquella vez en la que la Sra. Karp me curo, nunca he tenido ningún problema en escaparme para ir a fiestas o salir con chicos, solo que eso era algo que ya no hacia.

No ahora la única razon por la que escapaba por mi ventana era para escapar de pesadillas ó de Lissa y sus aventuras sexuales, consideradas a mi gusto también pesadillas, y es que porque nunca podía esperar para hacerlo como una persona normal en horarios normales, y ademas hacerlo con Christian.

Comencé a caminar apartando rápidamente esas imágenes de mi mente, ademas ahora Christian no era tan odioso como antes, supongo que el que los dos nos preocupáramos por Lissa nos había unido, y también el haber convivido con el durante los últimos dias, siendo su guardiana en las experiencia de campo, me hizo darme cuenta de que no era tan malo como creia, aun que claro aun había veces en las que los dos peleábamos por la atención de Lissa.

Ya habían pasado 3 dias desde el ataque a la Academia, y aun se podia ver los restos del ataque, mire hacia arriba y deje que el sol me calentara un poco, amaba el sol, era una lastima que casí no pudiera verlo por estar dormida, y es que en nuestro mundo los Moroi, no son muy tolerantes a los rayos del sol, y yo, yo soy una Dhampir, soy mitad humana es por eso que el sol no me afecta.

Me quede ahí sentada en la hierba, sumida en mis pensamientos y es que todo me recordaba al ataque, no importaba a donde volteara seguía viendo cuerpos tirados, desangrándose, heridos o muertos. Había tantos cuerpos, Moroi, Dhampirs y Strigoi, que aun me daba escalofríos.

_Flasback_

_Los Strigoi se habían llevado a varios de los nuestros, 13 en total, Moroi y dhampirs. Estaba enojada, creo que en parte era porque la oscuridad de Lissa me estaba afectando. _

_Ya habían averiguado donde estaban, una Moroi pequeña había logrado escapar y antes de caer inconsciente, había logrado decirle a algunos de los guardias hacia donde los habían llevado._

_Yo estaba furiosa, la fabulosa Janine, mi madre, decidío ser ahora una buena madre y no dejarme participar en el rescate sin importarle que yo ya había matado algunos Strigoi junto a Christian. _

_Empecé a hacer un plan para colarme con los guardia cuando una mano se poso sobre mi hombro. Voltee a ver a quien iba a golpear, por haber interrumpido mi plan, cuando me tope con unos hermosos ojos cafés._

_-- Roza, tranquila. Vamos a recuperarlos, te lo prometo._

_-- Eso ya lo se, pero no es eso, yo también quiero ir. Quiero ayudarlos._

_-- Lo se pero no es seguro, aun no sabemos que esperar de esas cuevas y tampoco sabemos cuantos Strigoi ahí, por lo que sabemos podría haber unos 70 – me dijo Dimitri con ojos serios, y su mascara de guardián puesta._

_-- Es por eso que quiero ayudarlos, no lo entiendes ellos se llevaron a Eddie, y no puedo perderlo a él también, no después de Mason – llore._

_Dimitri puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, tratando de reconfortarme, estábamos rodeados de guardias y alumnos, y no podíamos llamar la atención._

_-- No vas a perderlo, ya te lo dije los vamos a recuperar, pero no es seguro para ti que vayas con nosotros._

_-- Quien diablos crees que eres para decidír si voy o no, mi mamá. No me importa lo que digan, yo voy a ir._

_-- Roza, cálmate – me miro con sus ojos preocupados y llenos de amor. _

_Entonces recordé la cabaña, como me miraba cuando me invadió la oscuridad, y lo preocupado que estaba y me relaje un poco. Sus manos aun estaban en mis hombros, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara como gelatina y tuviera mariposas en mi estomago._

_-- Rose quiero que vayas ahora mismo a los dormitorios con los otros y te quedes ahí, me escuchaste – grito mi madre, haciendo que Dimitri y yo saltáramos._

_Hice rodar mi ojos y me dirigí hacia los dormitorios. Me tope con Nina en el camino, quien me dio una sonrisa triste, Nina era una dhampir que había sido trasladada a la Academia pocos dias atrás, cuando su familia había sido atacada por Strigoi, sentí pena por ella, después de haberse salvado del ataque a su familia ahora vive otro ataque._

_Al llegar a los dormitorios decidí ver donde estaba Lissa, la encontré caminando de regreso a su dormitorio, iba junto a Christian y Adrián, había estado en la clínica ayudando a los heridos, se sentía cansada y hambrienta después de haber curado a muchos de los heridos. _

_Salí de su mente y decidí que la dejaría descansar un poco y en la mañana la visitaría. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la ultima vez que la había visto. Y es que Dimitri no había querido que me acercara mucho a ella cuando estuviera usando el espíritu. _

_Debí de haberme quedado dormida, porque sentí unos golpecitos que me hicieron abrir los ojos, era Nina. Ya no había sol, estaba todo oscuro._

_-- Los guardias ya llegaron. Pensé que querrías saber que Eddie está bien, al igual que tu mamá -- me dijo con una sonrisa._

_Le devolví la sonrisa._

_-- Gracias._

_Después me di cuenta de que no había mencionado a Dimitri, aunque claro ella no podría saber acerca de Dimitri y de mi, para todos en la Academia, incluyendo Lissa, Dimitri solo era mi mentor._

_De todos modos decidí ir a buscarlo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin él. Y necesitaba verlo, lo extrañaba, además después de un día tan horrible quería que él me reconfortara, con uno que otro beso, tal vez podríamos regresar a la cabaña… _

_-- ¿¡Rose!? _

_-- ¡Eddie! – lo abrace – ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Estas bien?_

_-- Hey, tranquila, me estas sofocando._

_-- Oops, lo siento – lo solté, y lo observe, tenía muchos moretones visibles por todo el cuerpo, aun seguía con la misma ropa, así que estaba muy sucio y cubierto de sangre - ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-- Muy bien, gracias. Estoy perfecto -- me dijo con una leve sonrisa y con sus ojos llenos de dolor, pude ver como esto lo hacia recordar a Mason, y la vez en la que fuimos capturados._

_-- Me alegra que estés bien – le dije._

_-- Si, descuida yo estoy bien, eran demasíados Strigoi y a muchos de nosotros no les fue tan bien como a mi._

_-- ¿Qué quieres decir? -- le pregunte cuando vi preocupación en ojos._

_-- Perdimos a algunos guardias, ademas de que no se encontraron dos cuerpos, por lo que suponen que fueron convertidos -- dijo con ojos tristes -- Ademas de que algunos guardias resultaron gravemente heridos, en estos momentos los están atendiendo._

_-- Eddie, ¡Oh, por Dios, estas bien! -- Lissa se abalanzo sobre el para curarle las heridas, después se volvió hacia mi -- Buenos dias, dormilona, no te he visto desde ayer, incluso te saltaste el desayuno, raro en ti._

_Le sonreí y la abrace, venia con Christian y Adrián, quien solo me miraba, como asegurándose de que estuviera bien, le iba decir que dejara de mírame cuando Christian hablo._

_-- Entonces Rose, como está Belikov._

_Lo mire, con los ojos abiertos, no podía ser posible que él supiera acerca de mi y Dimitri, talvez Adrián se lo había dicho, pero eso era poco probable ya que apenas y se hablaban desde el incidente en la cafetería. Entonces, ¿cómo pudo haberse enterado acerca de nosotros, se habrá dado cuenta de la forma en la que nos mirábamos después del ataque?_

_-- ¿Belikov? -- pregunto Lissa._

_-- Así es -- dijo Christian -- Venia de los comedores cuando lo escuche, lo atacaron en las cuevas y está muy grave ahora. Está en la clínica y parece que…._

_Deje de oírlo y todo se volvió negro, salí corriendo a la clínica, Lissa me grito y corrió detrás de mi junto con los otros, pero yo era mas rápida. Cuando llegue mi madre estaba ahí, junto con otros guardias, la observe, no estaba herida, talvez uno que otro rasguño pero nada grave. _

_Me acerque a ella y le pregunte por Dimitri. Como siempre se veía sorprendida de verme pero me dijo donde estaba y se volvió hacia los otros guardias. Llegue al cuarto donde lo tenian, y lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, mi cabeza diera vueltas y mis pies se quedaran inmóviles._

_Él estaba en la cama, tenía muchos tubos conectados, y había un monitor junto a él. Estaba herido, tenía contusiones por todo el cuerpo, su cara estaba toda hinchada. De pronto la puerta de abrió y una enfermera entro._

_-- No te vi lo siento -- me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa amable._

_-- ¿Cómo está? -- pregunte bruscamente, y es que no me importaba ser amable con ella solo quería saber como estaba Dimitri._

_-- Él está grave -- me dijo, aun con su sonrisa, sin hacer caso a mi mala educación -- Por ahora está en estado de coma, y no podemos hacer nada por él hasta que el despierte. Lo cual puede ser ahora o pueden pasar incluso dias._

_La puerta se volvió a abrir de repente, está vez era Lissa. La enfermera se volvió hacia mi me dio una ultima sonrisa y salio._

_-- ¿Rose, estas bien, como está Belikov? -- pregunto._

_Yo quería llorar, gritar, incluso golpear algo, sentí como la oscuridad iba invadiéndome poco a poco._

_-- ¿Rose?_

_Lissa sonaba preocupada ahora. Talvez por el hecho de que no me había movido tratando de contenerme de no hacer nada tonto. Como golpear a la estupida enfermera que no dejaba de sonreír cuando Dimitri estaba en coma._

_-- Él está en coma y no saben si lograra despertarse -- logre decir con voz ronca, tratando de contener las lagrimas._

_-- Ay Rose, lo siento tanto, se cuanto significa el guardián Belikov para ti --dijo Lissa abrazándome para reconfortarme._

_Mire en su mente, ella está preocupada por mi, sabia que yo admiraba y respetaba a Dimitri, que éramos amigos y que él me importaba mucho, sin tan solo supiera. Ella quería ayudarme, quería curarlo para hacerme sentir mejor pero, él estaba en coma y no sabia si su poder funcionaria. _

_-- Por favor inténtalo -- le suplique, con los ojos llorosos._

_Se sorprendió porque yo estuviera en su mente, pero el estar con ella hacia que me sintiera mejor. Lissa se acerco a él y trato de sanarlo. Sentí como la oscuridad poco a poco la invadía y la absorbí. Depuse de un largo rato de haberle quitado las contusiones y sanado algunas de las heridas, Dimitri seguía sin despertar. _

_Sentía como la oscuridad me estaba invadiendo y tenía que salir de ahí antes de que hiciera una verdadera locura como lo de Jesse. Y está vez Dimitri no iba a estar ahí para mi. Pensar en eso solo hacia que mi corazón se siguiera rompiendo en mil pedazos. _

_Salí de ahí y me dirigí a la cabaña. El solo estar ahí me hacia sentir bien, recordando lo que había pasado entre Dimitri y yo. Todo había sido perfecto, él me amaba, y lo mejor era que ya no iba a esconderlo más, íbamos a estar juntos. _

_Esa era la razón por la que tenía que despertar, teníamos que estar juntos, él me había prometido que me iba a ayudar a lidiar con la oscuridad del espíritu. Íbamos a vivir juntos en la corte. Pensar en Dimitri ahuyentaba la oscuridad. Me quede dormida pensando en nuestra vida juntos, como una gran familia feliz, como había dicho Lissa. _

_Sentí como alguien me acariciaba el pelo, abrí los ojos y vi a mi Dios ruso, mirándome dormir. Me abalance sobre él y lo rodee, puse mis brazos sobre su cuello y el sus manos en mi cadera, me abrazo y me beso el pelo. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato._

_Lissa había logrado curarlo, bueno no del todo, sano sus heridas, una de ellas era una que tenía en la cabeza, la cual le había provocado el coma, y que hizo que después de un largo tiempo y muchas transfusiones de sangre, despertara._

_Había dormido mas de lo que había creído, y Dimitri se había escapado de la clínica para irme a buscar, y es que estaba preocupado por mi cuando se entero que Lissa lo había sanado, porque sabia que la oscuridad me afectaría. _

_Me contó como fue el rescate en las cuevas, como lo habían atacado, como un Strigoi lo trato de morder, y como logro salvarse por muy poco. Estuvimos hablando durante un largo tiempo, hasta que tuvimos que volver a la Academia._

_Esa noche fue mi primera pesadilla, esa noche soñé con Dimitri, pero no era mi Dimitri, no, este era un Strigoi, que trataba de matarme, a mi y a Lissa. _

_Fin dl Flasback_

Sacudí la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, y es que el pensar que Dimitri no hubiera despertado nunca ó que ahora pudiera ser un Strigoi hacia que la oscuridad volviera a mi, que mi corazón se rompiera. Dimitri era lo mas importante que tenía ahora, aparte de Lissa claro, y no podía imaginar perderlo a él o a Lissa.

La Academia estaba casí vacía ahora, después del ataque, nos habían dado una especie de vacaciones, por 2 semanas mientras arreglaban todo, y reforzaban las salas. Los idiotas de Jesse, Ralph y algunos más del mana, habían sido temporalmente suspendidos.

Muchos Moroi se habían ido de la Academia durante las pequeñas vacaciones y aun no se sabia si iban a volver. En cuanto a los dhampirs, la mayoria seguían en la Academia, y es que muchos de nosotros no teníamos familias a donde ir.

Mi madre, al igual que Dimitri y otros guardianes se habían ido a la corte real, junto con Kirova, para aclarar ante el consejo real el ataque, ademas de dar cuenta de las muertes y preparar un funeral para las victimas.

El sol se había metido ahora, comenzaba el día para nosotros, se podía ver a algunos Moroi yendo hacia los alimentadores, dhampirs yendo a entrenar y a guardianes comenzando a limpiar lo que quedaba de los restos del ataque.

Me puse de pie, estaba entumida y moría de hambre, así que decidí ir a la cafetería por algo de comida, talvez una donas, o unos pastelitos. Sonreí, por lo visto Dimitri tenía razon, yo en realidad comía pura comida chatarra, recordé una vez cuando André, el hermano de Lissa, y yo hicimos una apuesta, acerca de cuanto tiempo duraba comiendo pura comida sana. Obvio gane, lo que André nunca supo, fue que Lissa me daba chocolates y dulces cuando él no estaba.

En la cafetería vi a Lissa, estaba con Christian, Adrián y Eddie, tome unas donas, un pastelito y chocolate caliente y me uní a ellos.

* * *

**Que piensan ¿Les gusto? ¿si? ¿no? ¿Maso?**

**Dejen sus comentarios porfas…. y opinen de mi historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

-- ¿Cuál te gusta más? – pregunto Lissa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrándome dos vestidos, uno lila, y uno azul cielo.

Estábamos en su habitación, se estaba arreglando para su cita con Christian, _Genial, otra noche sin dormir -- pensé._

-- Los dos están bien -- le dije -- Dios no puedo creer que te arregles tanto para ir a ver a Christian, digo es solo Christian, realmente no se que le ves, ni que fuera…

Cerré mi boca de inmediato, iba a decir Dimitri, deseaba poder decírselo, todo, contarle lo de la cabaña, de nuestros planes para estar juntos, pero sabia que no podia, no aun. Lissa me miro curiosa.

-- ¿Ni que fuera quién? – me pregunto burlona -- ¿Quién ibas a decir Rose? --pregunto, leí su mente, ella tenía la esperanza de que yo fuera a decir Adrián, y que por alguna extraña razon tenía miedo de hacerlo, asi que no quería presionarme.

-- Ya basta Lissa, Adrián es solo mi amigo, oíste, él no me gusta, digo si es lindo, pero nada más.

-- No seas así Rose, ya admitiste que es lindo, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? Harían una linda pareja -- me dijo con sus enormes ojos verdes iluminándose.

-- Si claro, entonces la reina me mataría, y después me mandaría con las putas de sangre -- dije frunciendo el ceño, recordando la vez que esa bruja me amenazo -- Además Adrián es un mujeriego, no creo que tarde mucho en hartarse de acosarme y vaya detrás de alguien más.

-- Ella no es tan mala como piensas, y en cuanto a Adrián, él de verdad te quiere, no se porque no te das cuenta -- dijo Lissa en tono serio -- Pienso que aunque no sea con Adrián deberías salir con alguien.

-- Lissa, se que ahora tu estas felizmente casada con Christian y quieres lo mismo para mi, no se me ha olvidado la vez que quisiste arreglar una cita entre Eddie y yo -- le dije haciendo que se sonrojara.

-- No estoy casada -- fue lo único que dijo, aun roja como tomate. Solté una carcajada y Lissa rió también.

-- Estoy bien Liss, de verdad, deja de preocuparte por mi vida amorosa, ya tengo suficiente con la tuya despertándome a medianoche -- le dije riendo, antes de salir de su habitación, mientras se ponía aun mas roja de lo que estaba -- Usa el lila -- le grite y cerré la puerta.

Oí que algo golpeaba la puerta, Lissa me había arrojado un zapato, lo cual hizo que me riera aun mas fuerte _-- Está noche no te dejare dormir, Rose, lo prometo_ -- me dijo Lissa riendo a través del vinculo.

Genial

Iba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a mi cuarto, pensando en como diablos iba a hacer ahora para no dormir cuando vi a alguien en la puerta de mi habitación.

-- Rose, ¿dónde estaba? Porque no estas ya en tu habitación -- chillo la gloriosa Janine, cruzando los brazos y lanzándome una mirada furiosa.

-- Hola también a ti mamá -- le dije, y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, entre, avente los tenis que traía puestos y me tumbe en mi cama, claro que Janine me siguió -- No sabia que ya habían vuelto -- le dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

-- Acabamos de hacerlo -- dijo mientras examinaba mi cuarto, y ponía cara de desaprobación hacia mis tenis, mi ropa tirada en la esquina y mi pequeño escritorio lleno de libros, junto con tareas y exámenes reprobados.

Se quedo ahí parada todavía examinando mi cuarto, y yo ahí viéndola mientras lo hacia, después se volvió hacia mi y hubo un largo silencio incomodo. Que ella rompió después.

-- Vine para decirte de la ceremonia molnija -- dijo sonriendo un poco -- Te harán un tatuaje de batalla. La ceremonia será mañana. Y nos pondrán los tatuajes.

-- Esta bien -- le dije con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, por mi futuro tatuaje -- ¿Nos pondrán los tatuajes?

-- Así es, no solo tu participaste en esa batalla, recuerdas -- me Janine, aunque no estaba molesta. Hubo más silencio incomodo -- Después de la ceremonia me iré con mi Moroi.

-- Ok -- le dije.

Más silencio incomodo.

-- Bien -- dijo Janine asintiendo con la cabeza -- Que duermas bien -- y salio.

Me quede ahí mirando el espacio vacío, cuando se me ilumino el rostro. _¡Regresaron!_ Eso quiere decir que Dimitri había regresado. Tenía que hacer un plan para verlo sin que me descubrieran. Y es que salir de mi cuarto era facil, había poca seguridad, pero ir a la habitación de Dimitri era otra cosa.

Me puse unos jeans ajustados, un top rojo sexy, y cuando estaba apunto de saltar por mi ventana, decidí que no quería despeinarme, así que salí por la puerta. Y utilice mis dones de ninja para escapar.

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde el toque de queda, y todavía no había guardias haciendo rondas, lo cual fue una suerte para salir de mi edificio, lo que quería decir que la mayoria de los guardias estaban en su edificio, junto con Dimitri.

Llegue al edificio de los guardianes y me escondí entre los árboles elaborando mi plan. Vi la ventana de Dimitri, tenía una tenue luz encendida, en la entrada del edificio había guardianes, reconocí a Stan entre ellos. Si me encontraba me castigaría y se encargaría de expulsarme, estaba segura.

Entonces decidí escalar un árbol que estaba junto a la ventana y que por suerte está estaba entre abierta. Me asome por ella, y lo vi, acostado en su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, abrí la ventana y me deslice dentro de la habitación.

Al parecer Dimitri estaba meditando o dormido, porque no se movió. Lo observe por unos instantes, se veía tan sexy, corrí hacia él, coloque mis piernas cada una alrededor de su cintura, y lo bese. Al principio esto lo tomo por sorpresa, y se resistió un poco, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, rió entre dientes y me beso, en un principio dulce y tierno, pero después el beso se fue tornando apasionado.

-- Roza, que voy a hacer contigo -- dijo riendo, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos llenos de amor.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa devora hombres, y le di un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-- Bueno camarada, puedo decirte un par de cosas -- se torció un poco cuando le dije camarada, pero luego rió.

-- Ahora no Roza, espera a que cumplas 18, ademas alguien podría notar que no estas en tu cuarto y tengo guardia dentro de poco -- dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla y la otra se enredaba en mi pelo. Fruncí el rostro y él me beso, aun riendo un poco.

Rápidamente coloque mis manos en su cuello y acerque mi cuerpo mas hacia el suyo. Me giro de modo que los dos estuvimos acostados en la cama y nos quedamos asi, besándonos durante un largo rato.

-- Te amo -- le dije, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cuello y la otra reposaba en su pecho.

-- Y yo te amo más -- me dijo con sus ojos marrón llenos de amor. Todavía estábamos abrasados en su cama. Me beso la frente y luego dijo -- Deberías descansar un poco.

-- Mañana es la ceremonia molnija -- le dije. Mientras enredaba una pierna en la suya, y me acercaba más a él.

-- Lo se, a todos los guardias nos van a tatuar con la marca de la batalla.

-- ¿Qué hay de Christian, él me ayudo? -- le pregunte.

-- Él es un Moroi, no debió de haber participado, aunque nos alla ayudado mucho, para la sociedad, los Moroi no deben participar en las batallas junto a los guardianes -- me dijo Dimitri mientras jugaba con mi pelo.

-- Eso es injusto, sin él muchos de los guardias hubieran muerto, él debería tener una marca también -- me queje.

-- Lo se, y también creo que debería recibir una, pero la reina no lo aprueba -- me dijo, mientras fruncia el rostro.

-- ¿Cómo les fue en la corte? -- le pregunte, de repente.

Se encogió de hombros y dijo.

-- No tan mal, dimos cuentas de nuestras muertes, y volvimos a revivir la batalla para ellos, también explicamos como fue que los Strigoi lograron traspasar las salas.

-- Y que paso -- pregunte curiosa, jugando con su camisa, y dejando ver sus hermosos abdominales.

-- El consejo real y la reina decidíeron remplazar a Kirova, por un Moroi, un tal Eugene Lazar. Ellos vendrán pronto, en un día o dos. Y Kirova anunciara su retiro -- dijo Dimitri con voz seria.

Lo mire, intentando procesar esto, Kirova iba a ser remplazada, sentí tristeza por ella, digo no teníamos la mejor relación, pero de alguna manera me caía bien, y que la retiraran por algo que había sido culpa del estupido de Jesse…

-- Roza ¿te encuentras bien? -- dijo Dimitri con preocupación, viendo como la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi lentamente.

El pensar en Jesse hacia que la oscuridad volviera a mi y me invadiera como cuando lo ataque, pero, al recordar la cabaña y lo que había sucedido, mi corazón latió rápidamente e hizo que todo se esfumara. Le sonreí a Dimitri y me relaje un poco.

-- Si estoy bien, descuida -- le dije tranquilizándolo -- Dijiste que ellos vendrán pronto, ¿quiénes son ellos?

-- Eugene, sus dos hijos, y sus guardianes -- me dijo Dimitri, aun mirándome, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Asentí.

Lo abrace aun mas fuerte, y me acomode entre sus brazos, cerré mis ojos y mientras me quedaba dormida, él susurro algo junto a mi oído, algo dulce en ruso. Sonreí y me perdí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**- saben como se llama el tatuaje que les ponen por estar en una batalla.**

**- alguien sabe cual es o en donde está la habitación de Dimitri**


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba en la playa, Lissa y Dimitri estaban también, Lissa estaba nadando con Christian en la alberca techada, Dimitri y yo tomábamos el sol y bebíamos unas piñas coladas. de repente Dimitri se paro del camastro y tomo mi mano.

-- Roza, ¿Por qué no rentamos unas motos acuáticas, y hacemos unas competencias? -- pregunto mientras me agarraba por la cintura y me dirigía hacia el mar.

-- Claro, camarada, veras como voy a patear tu sexy trasero -- le dije riendo, mientras él me sonreía y me decía…Todo se derrumbo de repente y me encontré los jardines de la escuela. -- _genial_ -- murmure irritada.

-- Se que estas aquí Adrián, dime para que interrumpiste mi sueño -- le dije cruzando los brazos -- No ves lo cansada que estoy, quiero dormir.

-- Pequeña dhampir, cuantas veces debo de decirte que estas dormida -- dijo sonriéndome y lanzándome una mirada coqueta.

-- Lo que sea, dime que quieres, y déjame seguir con mi sueño -- le dije impaciente.

-- No tenemos prisa pequeña dhampir, tenemos toda la noche -- dijo con voz tranquila haciendo que mi poca paciencia se acabara.

-- No, no la tenemos, vas a dejarme dormir ahora -- le grite desesperada porque me dejara en paz.

-- Hey Rose calma -- dijo, mostrándome las palmas de las manos y agitándolas para que me calmara -- Solo quería saludar a mi dhampir favorita, y también quería felicitarte por tu próxima ceremonia.

-- Gracias, recibiré un tatuaje -- le conteste un poco mas tranquila y fruncí el seño -- No recuerdo su nombre. Aunque no es mi ceremonia, es para todos los guardias que estuvieron en la batalla, incluyendo mi madre y Dimitri -- dije con mis ojos iluminándose.

Adrián solo me miro con ojos de reproche, al ver como mi humor, y supongo que también mi aura, cambiaban al decir el nombre de mi propio dios ruso.

-- Francamente Rose, no se que tiene de interesante ese dhampir, él es tu mentor y un asalta-cunas, que enfermo está por querer si quiera estar contigo….

-- ¡Déjalo en paz, y no le digas asi! --lo interrumpí, furiosa por haber hablado mal de Dimitri.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo.

-- Suerte en tu ceremonia, te veo luego.

Y después desapareció, y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Desperté en la oscuridad, raro, debía de haber sol, me levante de la cama y busque a Dimitri. No se encontraba en la habitación, ni en el baño, de pronto recordé que había dicho que tenía guardia.

Mire el reloj _9:27 pm_. Me había quedado dormida y la ceremonia era en tan solo 23 minutos, me puse mis tenis, y salí por la ventana, trepe la rama del árbol, salte y corrí hacia mi habitación a cambiarme por algo negro.

Como siempre llegue tarde, casi nadie lo noto, a excepción de mi madre, que me miro con ojos reprobatorios, Stan quien me lanzo una mirada furiosa y Dimitri que me dio un sonrisa y me guiño un ojo.

Me senté junto a Nina y observe como uno a uno, nombraban a los guardianes, mientras Lionel hacia los tatuajes, Alberta nombraba los nombres de los dhampirs que habían caído en la batalla mientras decía unas palabras.

Llego el turno de Dimitri, le sonreí mientras con una mano le mandaba un beso, y asegurándome de que nadie más lo hubiera notado, él me sonrió y negó con cabeza sofocando una risita.

Después llego mi turno, me senté en el banco y espere a que hicieran mi marca, no dolió como la vez pasada, aunque estar allí me recordó la vez de mis otras marcas molinjas y a Mason.

Lionel acabo, me indico como cuidarme el tatuaje recién hecho, mientras me vendaba. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras otro guardia tomaba mi lugar en el banco. Y yo me dirigía hacia mi asiento. Cuando la ceremonia termino mi madre se acerco a mi.

-- Me iré dentro de poco -- me dijo, mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

-- Lo se, me lo dijiste ayer ¿recuerdas? -- le respondí.

Asintió y me miro.

-- Bien, entonces nos vemos luego -- dio media vuelta y se alejo, dejándome ahí parada, mirando como una tonta el lugar donde antes había estado.

No se que esperaba realmente, ya estaba acostumbrada a que ella me abandonara de esa manera, tal vez estos últimos meses nos habían unido un poco. Quiero decir ahora podíamos estar en el mismo lugar sin golpearnos. Pero de todos modos aun sentía rabia el que me abandonara de esa forma.

Camine hacia la cafetería, cuando vi a Lissa saltar arrojándose hacia mi. Apenas tuve tiempo de atraparla.

-- Hey Liss, me estas sofocando -- le dije riendo.

-- Lo siento, Rose, es solo que estoy feliz por ti, ahora tienes una marca de batalla. Felicidades --me mientras me soltaba y aplaudía dando pequeños brincos.

Sonreí. Lissa se sentó frente de Christian quien no se había movido, pero quien me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-- Siento que no te hayan dado una marca a ti también -- le dije dirigiéndome, mientras me sentaba junto a Lissa.

-- Descuida -- dijo Christian encogiéndose de hombros -- Me hubiera gustado tener una, pero supongo que aun está mal visto el que los Moroi luchen junto a los dhampirs.

Asentí mientras me servia un poco de cereal.

-- Eso me dijo Dimitri, al parecer la reina no está de acuerdo -- dije recordando lo que él me había dicho.

-- Hablando de la reina, ella quiere que vaya a la corte a un banquete que está organizando, y presentarme ante familias reales -- dijo Lissa saltando de repente.

-- Grandioso -- murmuramos Christian y yo. Los dos odiábamos todas esas cosas.

-- No va a ser tan malo ya lo verán -- dijo Lissa levantándose para ir a sus practicas del espíritu con Adrián.

* * *

**Por favor comenten**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Estaba tan aburrida, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Lissa, Cristian y Adrián se había ido a la corte, lo peor, Dimitri había ido con ellos. Él aun era guardia de Lissa y claro no podía dejarla ir sola, y aunque yo era su guardián también, la reina no me aprobaba.

La vieja bruja seguía pensando que Adrián y yo teníamos una especie de relación, vieja loca, no se de donde se le había ocurrido eso, debía de ser cosa de la edad.

Recuerdo que Lissa iba emocionada por ir a la corte a conocer a mas gente de la realeza, realmente no entiendo porque si todos son tan pesados, claro excepto ella.

Dimitri estaba preocupado, no por dejarme sola, mas bien temía que planeara un atentado o me escabullera con tal de ir, y a si era, literalmente me metí en su maleta, era muy pequeña, que no cupe, asi que enojada corrí hacia la de Lissa con Dimitri tras de mi tratando de impedirlo.

La maleta de Lissa era enorme, y cuando digo enorme realmente me refiero a eso, parecía que llevaba hasta a el perico, asi que sonreí maliciosamente y le hable de mis intenciones y claro no pude ni intentarlo en primera porque Dimitri me arrastro fuera de la habitación y segundo porque Lissa no paraba de decir que ni se me ocurriera que le arruinaría los vestido con la mugre de mis tenis, como se atrevía.

Como sea después de eso acudí a Cristian, si yo tambien me sorprendí, asi de desesperada estaba. Le pedí que me ayudara a ir con ellos lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda, uno porque su equipaje era mas pequeño que el de Dimitri, dos, porque el me pidio ayuda a mi para que lo ayudara a no ir. Por supuesto ambos fracasamos en nuestro plan, así que Cristian se fue con cara de pocos amigos.

Y en cuanto a Adrián, solo digamos que se fue, iba tan borracho que no creo que lo haya notado si quiera, subió al avión y ataco literalmente el mini-bar alegando que el aura de las personas aun tenía muchas emociones y eso lo distraería.

Por mi parte yo no tenía mucho que hacer, faltaban pocos dias para que se reanudaran las clases y aun no se sabia cuantos alumnos iban a regresar. Todavía se seguían escuchando de ataques de Strigoi hacia familias, pero cada vez los ataques iban siendo mas lejos de la academia, y aunque aun me enojaba que no pudiéramos salvar a las familias, estaba contenta de que ningún loco tratara de hacerle daño a Lissa.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo, choque contra alguien, aun no procesaba esto cuando grito.

-- Fíjate por donde vas Dhampir.

Voltee a ver que era el que me había gritado cuando vi a un Moroi de aspecto osco, era alto y delgado de cabello marrón, nunca lo había visto, pero había algo en sus ojos, que me hizo temblar.

Sus ojos eran de un color gris-azulado, pero no había nada en ellos, estaban vacíos, llenos de ira, tanta que temí que se abalanzara sobre mi y me golpeara, no es que no pudiera defenderme, si me había entrenado el mejor, lo que temí fue la oscuridad de sus ojos, murmure un _lo siento_ y di media vuelta con un escalofrió recorriéndome la espalda.

-- Ah, Sr. Lazar aquí está -- dijo una voz tras de mi, a la que reconocí como Arturo, uno de los pocos guardianes amigos de Dimitri -- Lo están esperando, la oficina de la Directora es por este pasillo la ultima puerta, no hay pierde.

El tal Lazar murmuro algo y se fue por donde Arturo le había indicado, pasando junto a mi y dirigiendo me una mirada acecina haciendo que los escalofríos volvieran.

-- Vaya, si que estaba enojado – murmuro Arturo atrás de mi.

-- ¿Quien era ese tal Lazar? – pregunte mirando la puerta por la que había entrado para ir con Kirova.

-- Ese era Reed Lazar, hijo de Eugene Lazar, el nuevo director de la Academia, lo anunciaran una vez que se hayan retomando las clases, Reed y su hermana Avery vivirán en la Academia junto a su padre, quien a traído a algunos de sus guardianas -- hizo una mueca al decir eso ultimo.

-- ¿No te agradan mucho sus guardianes? -- le pregunte curiosa

-- No es eso, me agradan, es solo que hay una en especial -- se encogió de hombros dio media vuelta y se fue.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo, y llegue a la cafetería, feliz al ver la comida cene y Nina se me unió poco después, charlamos un rato y me dirigía mi habitación.

Decidi hacerle una visita mental a Lissa y ver como le iba, con suerte no estaría con Cristian haciendo cosas que pudieran perjudicar gravemente mis ojos y mente,(ósea teniendo sexo), ni en algun banquete real.

Asi que solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por sus emociones, y en pocos segundos ya estaba dentro de su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Las emociones de Lissa me invadieron de inmediato, se sentía, enojada y frustrada, así que busque mas dentro de su cabeza y encontré la razón.

La reina no la dejaba tranquila ni un minuto, no había bajado del avión cuando ya tenía cosas que hacer.

Había ido a platicas con el consejo, había estado en banquetes, la reina planeaba comidas con gente de la realeza que quería conocer a la ultima Dragomir, y después seguía haciendo mas reuniones con el consejo, era insoportable, no sabia porque se había emocionado tanto por venir a la corte, pensó que así podía pasar mas tiempo Rose y con Cristian.

Pero por alguna extraña razón la reina odiaba a Rose y no la había dejado venir, en cuanto a Cristian, ni siquiera había podido estar con él. Siempre era con Adrian , la reina siempre requería de Lissa y a nadie más. Cuando llegaba a donde se celebraría la reunión siempre estaba Adrián, por ser el sobrino de la reina tenía el derecho, pero no Cristian, él también era de la realeza y a la reina no le importaba. Parecía empeñada en que Adrián y ella estemos juntos, si como no, Adrián era para Rose.

_'' ¿Que, que? Al parecer el viaje a la corte le hizo mal a Lissa, y la que sigue empeñada en querer juntarme con Adrian es ella. Le hablare muy seriamente después.''_

Ya estaba hartándose de todo, quería regresar a la academia, con Rose, extrañaba mucho a Rose, deseo que ella estuviera aquí, todo seria más divertido y ella sabría que hacer. Se levanto de su cama frustrada, fue al baño y se lavo los dientes, después salio, había quedado de reunirse con Cristian en el café de la ultima vez. Le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa. Tal vez sea Mia. Esperaba poder verla otra vez

La corte seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba Rose, no había cambiado mucho, Lissa paso por unos edificios que se rehicieron conocidos. Los de Rhonda.

_'' ¡Rhonda! La vieja bruja que le había dicho a Dimitri que iba a perder lo que más valoraba, bueno si no fuera por ella tal vez él seguiría ignorándome y lo de la cabaña nunca hubiera sucedido -- sonreí recordando la cabaña. Tendría que ir a agradecerle personalmente después. Tal vez mandarle unos chocolates, o un par de cartas nuevas ''  
_

Lissa llego al café y vio a Cristian, no estaba con Mia como ella esperaba, en vez de eso el estaba con su tía Tasha, y también se encontraba ahí el guardia Belikov. Lissa sonrió quería mucho a la tía de Cristian cuando la conoció pensó que era muy dulce y linda, y por lo que había hablado con ella se notaba que estaba muy enamorada del guardián Belikov. Y hacían linda pareja.

_'' ¿Qué Tasha?, ¿qué hace ahí? y ¿desde cuando Lissa y ella hablaban de Dimitri? ''  
_

-- Lissa, ¿cómo estas? Ha pasado mucho sin verte -- dijo Tasha poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Lissa.

-- Hola, Tasha, que haces aquí -- le pregunto Lissa curiosa.

-- Estoy aquí para el banquete real de mañana -- le respondió Tasha con una gran sonrisa -- Estaba convenciendo a Cristian de que él también debería de ir, nuestra familia fue invitada.

-- De verdad -- a Lissa se le ilumino el rostro al saber que Cristian tambien podía ir.

-- Si como sea, ni se emocionen que no pienso ir -- respondió Cristian, tratando de evitar mirar a Lissa porque sabia que si lo hacia acabaría yendo.

-- Por favor Cristian, así podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, la reina me ha tenido muy ocupada y casi no nos hemos visto -- le dijo Lissa poniendo ojos tiernos, sabia que solo así lo convencería -- Ademas no conozco a nadie, y estoy harta de hablar con Morois que no conozco.

-- Está bien iré -- dijo dándose por vencido -- Pero solo será a cenar y después me iré, no me quedare a socializar.

-- Gracias -- le dijo Lissa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-- Me alegra que tu si lo lograras convencer -- dijo Tasha sonriente.

Solo entonces notamos que Dimitri se había ido.

-- ¿A donde se fue el guardián Belikov? -- pregunto Lissa sorprendida.

Tasha se encogió de hombros.

-- No lo se dijo que iba a ver a un guardia de la corte y que después iría a trabajar en algo y francamente no entiendo eso de trabajar, el es tu guardián y está trabajando por ahí en vez de estar aquí contigo -- dijo Tasha, por el tono de su voz se oía molesta.

Lissa se sintió triste por ella, sabia que Belikov no estaba con ella porque Lissa se lo había pedido, le había dicho que podía descansar que mientras estuviera dentro de la corte no necesitaba guardias, y aunque al principio se negó al final había cedido.

-- Ahora vuelvo, voy por otro café -- murmuro Cristian y se fue.

-- ¿Tasha te encuentras bien?-- le pregunto Lissa tímida, al verla tan seria.

-- Si descuida es solo que…-- negó la cabeza -- Estoy bien -- sonrió un poco.

-- Estas asi por el guardián Belikov -- dijo Lissa mientras se ponía roja por haber hecho esa pregunta.

-- Tanto se me nota he - bromeo, aunque se le notaba algo triste.

-- No, en realidad no -- le dijo Lissa, sonriéndole un poco -- Creí que ustedes estaban bien, en el viaje de esquí se veían felices.

Eso me enojo, _cuando Lissa los había visto juntos, porque no me lo había dicho._

Continué oyendo su conversación, quería saber que es lo que Dimitri le había dicho, cual seria su otro trabajo, o es que él le había hablado de nosotros y ahora Tasha se lo contaría a Lissa, no eso no podía ser. Pero Tasha se veía realmente triste y quería saber que había pasado.

-- Dimitri es mi amigo, siempre lo fue yo era quien quería algo más -- se encogió de hombros -- Él siempre fue algo reservado conmigo, nos llevábamos bien pero siempre fue en relación a nuestra amistad nunca a algo más, pero ahora lo veo feliz, realmente feliz. Se que va a pedir que lo transfieran aquí a la corte en cuando tu te gradúes y salgas de la academia. Aun no se porque. -- dijo Tasha con voz rasposa -- Ese trabajo que tenía que hacer, el guardián con quien iba a reunirse, es para ver a donde puede ser reasignado. Le dije que podía ser mi guardián -- dijo dándole una triste sonrisa.

-- ¿Y, él acepto? -- pregunto Lissa, aunque sabia ya cual era la respuesta.

-- De la forma más cortes, como es él, me dijo que no podía hacerlo, que era lo mejor para nuestra amist….

No quise escuchar más y me salí de la cabeza de Lissa. Me quede sentada sobre mi cama procesando todo lo que había oído. Aun podía escuchar la voz triste de Tasha diciendo _-- Ese trabajo que tenía que hacer, el guardián con quien iba a reunirse es para ver donde puede ser reasignado._

Reasignado, la palabra daba vueltas en mi cabeza.. reasignado, reasignado, reasignado. Dimitri iba a pedir ser reasignado.

Sentí como una sonrisa enorme se posaba en mi rostro. De la nada comencé a saltar en la cama, estaba feliz, Dimitri iba a pedir ser reasignado, para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Me deje caer sobre la cama, no podía esperar a verlo, quería verlo, necesitaba tanto verlo. Y aun faltaban 2 días.

Me quede dormida aun con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada ¡****¡****¡****¡****Faltan 6 dias para q salga Spirit Bound!!!!**

**Segundo… Nada de esto me pertenece todo pertenece a Richelle Mead**

**Tercero… Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que les guste mi historia.  
**

**Por ultimo recuerden ****¡****6 dias! :) :)**

* * *

Desde que supe que Dimitri pidió ser reasignado no había nada, ni siquiera Stan, que pudiera quitar mi buen humor. A todo lugar al que iba siempre me acompañaba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mas aun cuando me entere que llegarían un día antes.

La reina quería que Lissa conociera al nuevo director. Y al parecer ya había hecho planes para su reunión.

Aun no sabia mucho del nuevo director, salvo su nombre y el hecho de que uno de sus hijos me daba algo de miedo. Gracias a Dios no lo había vuelto a ver y no era que me preocupara mucho. Si no lo volvía a ver nunca mejor.

Iba rumbo a la cafetería cuando encontré a Nina y me uní a ella para el desayuno.

-- Hey Nina, como estas -- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella con una charola llena de comida.

-- Que hay Rose -- me respondió con una sonrisa -- Por lo visto tienes hambre -- dijo cuando me senté en su mesa.

-- No tienes ni idea, ayer de lo emocionada se me olvido cenar -- le respondí.

-- Emocionada --pregunto curiosa.

_¡Oops!_ Solo asentí y dije

-- Si Lissa llega antes de lo previsto -- _buena respuesta_ pensé mientras sonreía por ser tan rápida -- La reina quiere que conozca al nuevo director.

-- Es una lastima que Kirova ya no sea directora, me agradaba-- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo -- Del nuevo director no se nada. Lo vi llegar hace dos noches, con sus dos hijos y sus guardianes.

-- Se llama Eugene Lazar y sus hijos se llaman Reed y Avery -- le dije recordando los nombres que me había dicho Dimitri -- Me tope con Reed ayer. Debe ser el chico más osco que he visto en mi vida. A su hermana aun no la he visto.

-- Es agradable -- dijo una voz atrás de nosotras, haciendo que ambas volteáramos.

-- Que hay Eddie -- salude mientras él se sentaba a un lado de Nina haciendo que está se sonrojara.

-- Nada nuevo, estuve ayudando a Alberta a mover unas cajas y vi a Avery con su guardia, Simon, creo que ese era su nombre -- dijo mientras trataba de robar una de mis rosquillas, por lo que le di un manotazo -- Hey si tienes como 30 y ya no había cuando fui. dijeron que tu te llevaste todas.

-- Eso te pasa por llegar tarde -- le dije alejando mi charola.

-- No fue mi culpa, ayudaba a Alberta -- dijo haciendo un puchero -- Estaba arreglando lo que seria el cuarto del guardia de Avery, ella fue realmente agradable conmigo, Simon no, él fue muy serio y algo mal educado.

Esto hizo que recordara lo que me había dicho el amigo de Dimitri acerca de un guardián que no le agradaba mucho. Supuse que ese debía de ser Simon.

Estaba en mi cuarto, estaba como loca, me paraba, daba vueltas, saltaba, me sentaba, aventaba cosas, me volvía a parar, me aventaba a mi cama, me ponía de cabeza.

No podía evitar mirar la luna frustrada. Y mi reloj _5:50 am_ faltaba una hora para que el avión de Lissa aterrizara, y aunque me moría por verla necesitaba ver a Dimitri.

Después de quedarme tumbada en mi cama por lo que pareció una hora me levante feliz solo para ver que el reloj ponía _5:53 am_, asi que lo avente, estupido reloj.

Porque el tiempo corría tan lento, cuando lo único que queria era ver a Dimitri.

Me metí dentro de la cabeza de Lissa. _Genial, murmure, _y me salí frustrada Lissa estaba soñando con perritos. Me levante y salí de mi habitación y decidi dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, por fin vi un avión a lo lejos y salí corriendo hacia las pistas de aterrizaje. Gracias adiós cuando llegue el avión ya estaba aterrizando asi que espere pacientemente, saltando como una loca.

-- Hathaway -- oí a Stan gritar mi nombre -- Que hace aquí, váyase a su habitación, ya paso el toque de queda

Apenas iba a responderle cuando alguien más importante gritaba mi nombre. Asi que salí corriendo en dirección al avión.

-- Rose -- Lissa gritaba emocionada mientras salía del avión y corría hacia mi.

Cuando llegue hasta a donde estaba ella estaba se abalanzó sobre mi y apenas tuve tiempo de agarrarla.

-- Rose te extrañe tanto -- dijo mientras me asfixiaba en un abrazo.

-- Yo tambien Liss…

-- Hathaway, que no me oyó, vuelva a su habitación ahora -- grito Stan tras de mi.

Solté a Lissa e hice rodé los ojos antes de voltearme hacia él.

-- Hathaway, que espera -- dijo impaciente, cuando vio que no me moví -- A guardia Belikov que bueno que llega haber si a usted si le hace caso.

-- Señorita Hathaway a vamos a su habitación -- dijo una sexy que hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente -- Descuide guardián Alto yo la acompaño para asegurarme que realmente vaya directo a su habitación.

Le hice una mueca cuando vi que tenía su mascara de guardián puesta y lo seguí cuando comenzó a avanzar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras nos dirigíamos a… ¿la cabaña? Lo voltee a ver pero me ignoro mientras seguía caminando asi que solo disfrute del cómodo silencio que había a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando llegamos adentro y Dimitri hubo cerrado la puerta me lance sobre él y lo bese, sentí como sonreía mientras me cargaba y yo enredaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Estuvimos besándonos por lo que parecieron horas hasta que Dimitri me llevo a la cama.

-- Tengo que decirte algo -- dijo mientras se sentaba haciendo que yo aun siguiera encima de él.

Sonreí porque sabia lo que me iba a decir pero no quería arruinarlo.

* * *

**Sorry por dejarlo aqui pero no queria hacer el capitulo tan largo. **

**Espero en un rato o mañana subir mas, que tengo sueño y tarea :s**

**Recuerden ¡Faltan 6 dias! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_-- Tengo que decirte algo -- dijo mientras se sentaba haciendo que yo aun siguiera encima de él._

_Sonreí porque sabia lo que me iba a decir pero no quería arruinarlo._

-- Qué pasa camarada -- dije sonriendo

-- Bueno -- comenzó algo nervioso -- Recuerdas de lo que hablamos antes del ataque. De que podríamos hacer planes para estar juntos una vez que estuviéramos en la corte.

Asentí emocionada e incapaz de hablar.

-- Estos días mientras estuve ahí hable con un conocido que trabaja para la Guardia Dhampir…

-- ¿La que? -- lo interrumpí, y es que jamás había oído hablar de ellos.

-- La guardia dhampir -- repitió -- Debes de poner mas atención en clases -- dijo mientras se reía y me daba un pequeño beso en la nariz, después se puso serio -- Recuerdas a los policías que llegaron a casa de los Badica. El año pasado.

-- Si, los recuerdo -- recordé como tras una llamada de Dimitri un verdadero equipo SWAT apareció para inspeccionar el lugar.

-- La guardia dhampir es la encargada de mantener salas suficientes para la corte, ademas de repartirlas para la academia, entre otros lugares -- me explico -- También cuando suceden cosas como en la casa de los Badica, ellos son los encargado de ir a investigar.

-- Es como el FBI de los Morois y dhampirs. Solo que algo diferente -- dije.

-- Si algo asi -- dijo riendo -- De hecho tenemos a algunos dhampirs infiltrados en el FBI de los humanos.

-- De verdad --pregunte emociona -- Y porque están ahí.

-- Bueno existen veces en las que la policia humana cree que está en busca de un asesino en serie pero en realidad no es asi -- dijo acariciándome el pelo, y enredando sus manos en el -- La mayoria de las veces se trata de algun Strigoi. Y es ahí cuando la guardia dhampir interviene.

-- Wow -- dije -- Eso suena genial

Él sonrió y asintió.

-- Mi amigo me dijo que un guardián estaba por jubilarse en Junio, y que si queria podía tomar su puesto -- dijo mirándome a los ojos -- Si aceptaba, me dijo que me darían un departamento en la corte, ademas de un auto, entre otras cosas.

-- ¿Y aceptaste? -- le pregunte impaciente por la manera en la que me estaba torturando.

Sonrió y me dio un gran y delicioso beso.

-- Lo hice -- dijo al cabo de unos segundos cuando no separamos.

No pude evitar sonreír y volver a besarlo.

-- Entonces vamos a poder estar juntos -- le pregunte emocionada.

-- No solo eso -- dijo quitándome unos mechones de la cara -- Si tu lo quieres podrías vivir conmigo.

No sabia como era posible pero mi sonrisa seguía creciendo mientras mi corazón latía desbocado.

-- Me encantaría vivir contigo -- dije volviéndolo a besar.

Aun seguía sentada sobre él, así que lo aventé a la cama y quede encima sin poder dejar de besarlo. Nuestros besos fueron aumentando y comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y apasionados.

De repente todo que paso la ultima vez que estuvimos en la cabaña volvio a ocurrir. Y está vez fue mil veces mejor, amaba a Dimitri y no quería separarme de él nunca. Después de mucho, mucho tiempo hacer el amor, le di mi mejor sonrisa devora hombres.

-- Creí que habías dicho que no lo haríamos mas hasta que tuviera 18-- dije -- No es que me importe claro.

Estábamos en la cama acostados, tenía mi cabeza y manos apoyadas en su pecho, mientras él me acariciaba el cabello con una y la cintura con la otra.

Sonrió.

-- Bueno, al parecer tu siempre has sido imposible de resistir -- dijo mientras besaba la curva de mi cuello.

-- Te amo -- murmure acercándome mas a él.

-- Yo más -- respondió mientras me daba un suave beso en los labios.

Después de algunos minutos de cómodo silencio dijo.

-- Debemos de irnos tengo que llevarte a tu habitación sin que nadie lo note.

-- No quiero -- dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-- Vamos hermosa -- rió por lo bajo -- Mi turno empieza dentro de poco y no voy a dejarte aquí sola.

Deje de respirar cuando lo escuche decirme hermosa, sin darme cuenta del momento en el que me levanto de la cama para poder vestirnos. Una vez vestidos nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Gracias a Dios no tuvimos ningún inconveniente.

--Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento -- dijo mientras abría la puerta a mi habitación -- Y espero que no llegues tarde.

Antes de que pudiera responderle lo loco que estaba por pensar si quiera que iría a entrenar cuando las clases ni siquiera habían comenzado, me dio un rápido beso y se marcho.

Suspire y entre a mi aun desordenada habitación. Ni siquiera me moleste en ponerme la pijama solo me quite la ropa de camino a mi cama y apenas había puesto mi cabeza en la almohada y ya estaba dormida

* * *

**La casa de los Badicas donde apareció el equipo SWAT lo saque del capitulo 2 del 2ndo libro, cuando Rose y Dimitri hacen el viaje para ver a ****Arthur Schoenberg y encuentran a todos muertos**.

**No se si realmente era la SWAT dhampir, si es que existe yo en este capitulo lo hice ver como metáfora. SWAT en estados unidos significa **_**Special Weapons and Tactics**** en español "Armas y tácticas especiales"**_

_**Invente lo de la Guardia Dhampir creo que eso no existe en los libros.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo y sus comentarios son bien recibidos **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Richelle Mead tiene los derechos de está maravillosa saga, nada me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

_Me dirigía hacia el edificio de administración, para conocer al nuevo director iba de la mano de Cristian. Cuando entre a la oficina la Directora esta se encontraba hablando con un Moroi de edad avanzada y una chica que al parecer tenía mi edad._

_- ¡Ah!, señorita Dragomir. Ahí está - dijo la directora Kirova. El hombre y la chica se pararon, y Kirova gesticulo hacia ellos - Éste es Eugene Lazar será el nuevo director aquí y está es su hija Avery - Kirova se volvió hacia Lissa - Estos son Vasilisa Dragomir y Christian Ozera._

_El Señor Lazar dio a Lissa una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba su mano, parecía un poco sorprendido por conocer a Christian, pero la sonrisa permaneció._

_Lissa lo examino, supuso que después de el ataque la reina queria que alguien de la realeza dirigiera la escuela para asi poder calmar a los demás Morois reales y volvieran a confiar la academia. Asi que como toda una princesa sonrió y dijo._

_- Es realmente un placer conocerlo. Estoy segura que hará un trabajo genial. Déjeme saber si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted._

_- De hecho lo hay - dijo el señor Lazar devolviéndole aun mas la sonrisa - Me preguntaba si podría mostrarle los alrededores a Avery y ayudarle a encontrar su camino aquí - dijo señalando a su hija que estaba detrás de él. _

_- Ella se graduó el año pasado pero estará asistiéndome en mis deberes. Estoy seguro de que hace bastante que ella no pasa tiempo con gente de su edad - continuo el señor Lazar, Avery sonrió, y por primera vez, Lissa le puso atención. Era hermosa, Avery era alta y delgada como la mayoría de los Morois pero tenía algunas curvas sexys atravesándola. Ese tipo de pecho, como el de Rose, tan codiciado entre los Morois, y su larga cabellera marrón y sus grises-azules ojos completaban el paquete._

_- Prometo no ser mucho una molestia - dijo Avery - Y si quieres, puedo darte algunos consejos sobre la vida de la Corte. Escuche que te estarás moviendo por ahí._

_Instantáneamente las defensas de Lissa subieron. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba pasando. Tatiana no solamente había expulsado a Kirova, ella había enviado un cuidador para Lissa, un hermoso, perfecto compañero, quien podía espiar a Lissa y tratar de enfocarla a los estándares de Tatiana. Las palabras de Lissa fueron perfectamente amables cuando habló._

_- Eso sería grandioso - dijo - Estoy bastante ocupada últimamente, pero podemos tratar de hacer tiempo._

_Ni el padre de Avery, ni Kirova parecieron darse cuenta de lo implícito en el subtexto, pero algo brilló en los ojos de Avery que dijo a Lissa que el mensaje había sido captado._

_- Gracias - dijo Avery - Estoy segura que se nos ocurrirá algo._

_- ¡Ah!, aquí están - dijo el seños Lazar, haciendo señas a dos chicos para que entrarán, uno era un Moroi un poco mas joven y el otro un dhampir en sus veintes._

_- Éste es mi hijo Reed, estará asistiendo a clases aquí. Esta muy emocionado sobre eso - dijo señalando al Moroi de aspecto osco - Y éste es Simon, él es guardián de Avery Claro que, mientras estemos en la academia no necesita estar con ella todo el tiempo. Ustedes saben cómo es esto, aún así, estoy seguro que lo verán alrededor._

_Esperaba que no. Él no parecía completamente desagradable como Reed, pero él tenía ciertamente una naturaleza austera, que parecía extremo, incluso entre los guardias. _

_- Princesa, joven Ozera que les parece si dan una guía a nuestros invitados para que conozcan un poco mas de las instalaciones - sugirió la directora Kirova - Mientras yo discutiré con el señor Lazar acerca de la administración de la academia._

Unos fuertes golpes se escuchaban en la puerta, parecía que iban a derribarla, sacudí mi cabeza y salí de la mente de Lissa. No había entrado voluntariamente, fue como cuando ella y Cristian tenian sexo, yo simplemente fui absorbida por sus emociones, mientras dormía.

Los golpes en mi puerta continuaban, asi que me salte de mi cama y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, en cuanto lo hice, vi aun furioso dios ruso apunto de regañarme cuando sus ojos se perdieron en mi cuerpo, solo entonces recordé que solo llevaba ropa interior y sonreí.

- Ves algo que te guste camarada.

Entrecerró los ojo y me lanzo una mirada furiosa.

- Porque no has bajado a entrenar, estuve esperándote por casi hora y media.

- ¿Qué?

Voltee para mirar mi despertador, no lo encontré en la mesa junto a mi cama, que raro. Entonces recordé haberlo arrojado la otra noche y mire hacia el piso, Dimitri tambien lo hizo. Y ahí estaba partido en dos.

- Lo siento, no servia.

Dimitri negó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

- Creí que te había sucedido algo - dijo aun serio, pero la furia en sus ojos ya había pasado - Ademas quieres explicarme porque abres asi la puerta, que si hubiera mandado a algun otro dhampir por ti.

- Hubiera sido interesante, lo imaginas que tal si hubiera sido Stan, ya estaría expulsada y lejos de la academia - dije sonriendo ante la idea - Aunque pensándolo bien yo hubiera preferido que enviaras a alguien mas guapo de ser el caso….

No termine de hablar los labios de Dimitri se posaron sobre los míos, mientras entraba a mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras él.

- No es gracioso _Roza _- dijo mientras me cargaba y me llevaba hacia la cama.

- Que pasa camarada estas celoso - le pregunte mientras lo besaba y envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

El beso cada vez se volvía mas hambriento hasta que Dimitri nos separo. Gemí y él rió entre dientes.

- Vamos _Roza_ tienes que arreglarte y bajar a desayunar - dijo mientras volvía a besarme, y yo intentaba desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar aquí? - le dije mientras volvía a besarlo.

- Suena bien, pero tengo guardia.

- Siempre tienes guardia - le dije tratando de mover sus manos que ahora me impedían quitarle su blusa.

- Es necesaria después del ataque, y con el nuevo director las cosas van a cambiar un poco - dijo - Ademas seguro que querrás ir a ver a Lissa.

Era cierto, me había olvidado de ella, y es que aparte de ser absorbida por ella está mañana no la había visto desde que regreso de la corte. Asentí.

- Conocimos al nuevo director.

- ¿Conocimos? - dijo levantando la cejas. Asentí de nuevo y le conté lo que había visto a traves de Lissa.

- Por lo que he oído el tal Simon realmente es un caso, pero, ¿realmente crees que la reina mando a Avery para que espiara a Lissa?

- No lo se - dije mientras me encogía de hombros - Tal vez, uno no puede saber lo que piensa esa vieja bruja.

- ¡Rose! - me regaño Dimitri.

- Es verdad.

Negó la cabeza,

- Vamos es hora de que te arregles y vayas a desayunar - dijo poniéndonos de pie, así que le di otro beso y tome mis cosas para dirigirme hacia el baño, mientras el salía de mi habitación.

* * *

**Una disculpa primero porque me quede sin internet y no había podido subir los capis hasta ahora.**

**Segundo, cuando escribo es normalmente de noche y muero de sueño, pero es a la única hora que me inspiro, por lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de toodas mis faltas de ortografía, asi que también otra disculpa por eso.**

**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, alerta y favoritos, me alegra que mis divagaciones de está historia les gusten.**


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba demasiado cansada, había estado ayudando a los guardias a limpiar los restos de la batalla, tal vez no estaría tan cansada si Dimitri no hubiera decidido vengarse de cuando lo deje plantado en la mañana, y no me hubiera hecho correr tanto.

Iba de regreso hacia los dormitorios dhampir y juro que no se como podía caminar de lo cansada que estaba, con cada paso que daba mi habitación se hacia mas lejana.

Lo único que queria hacer era dormir y recuperar fuerzas, era mi ultimo fin de semana libre antes de que las clases comenzaran de nuevo y lo mas importante dentro de unas hora era mi cumpleaños, estaba feliz por fin iba a cumplir 18, mi relación con Dimitri ya no seria ilegal.

Ambos habíamos hablado antes del ataque y decidido que cuando fuera mayor de edad íbamos a dar a conocer nuestra relación y él iba a dejar de ser mi mentor, pero dado a que Kirova había decidido "jubilarse" y ahora teníamos nuevo director decidimos que lo mejor era esperar hasta mi graduación.

- _¿Rose donde estas?_ - oi una voz dentro de mi cabeza que me llamaba - _Llevo esperándote por 20 minutos._

Era Lissa que estaba fuera de mi edificio esperándome.

- Ya estoy aquí Liss, ¿que ocurre? - pregunte al ver lo ansiosa que estaba.

- Nada, vamos - tomo mi mano y tiro de mi para que la acompañara.

- ¿Que haces?, ¿a donde me llevas? - ella solo me ignoro y siguió tirando de mi mano - De verdad Liss estoy muy cansada solo quiero dormir.

- No Rose, no voy a dejarte - dijo mientras doblábamos la esquina para ir al edificio de huéspedes.

- Liss a donde me llevas - le dije, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para alzar la voz.

- Con Adrián - dijo abriendo la puerta para entrar.

- ¿Con Adrián?

- Si, veras Rose dentro de unas horas es tu cumpleaños - dijo mientras tiraba de mi ahora ambas subíamos las escaleras, con ella casi cargándome - Y vamos a celebrarlo haciendo una pequeña fiesta, bueno mas bien reunión, ya que solo seremos tu, Adrián, Cristian, Nina, Eddie y yo.

Mientras íbamos por el segundo piso escuchamos unos gritos que nos hicieron detenernos.

- Voy hacer lo que yo quiero - reconocimos la voz de Avery - Yo no soy tu esclava.

- Tu eres mi hija - ese debía ser su padre - Aunque a veces me gustaría que no lo fueras.

Lissa y yo estábamos sorprendidas por eso.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estas haciendo que me quede en este infernó? ¡Déjame volver a la Corte! - grito Avery

- ¿Y dejar que me avergüences mas? Apenas salimos de ahí sin dañar mucho la reputación de la familia. De ninguna manera voy a enviarte ahí sola y permitir que hagas solo Dios sabe que.

- ¡Entonces envíame con mama! Suiza será mejor lugar que este.

Hubo un pausa.

- Tu madre esta… ocupada.

- Oh que bien - dijo Avery, con una voz cargada de sarcasmo - Esa es una forma educada de decir que ella no me quiere. No me sorprende. Yo seria un interferencia para ella y ese hombre con él que ella se acuesta.

- ¡Avery! - sonó la voz de su padre estaba enojado.

Lissa se estremeció y retrocedió.

– Está conversación se termino. Vuelve a tu habitación antes de que alguien te vea. Y espero verte mañana en el desayuno, y espero que seas respetuosa. Tenemos algunos visitantes importantes.

- Si, y Dios sabe que tenemos que aguardar las apariencias.

- Ve a tu cuarto - él repitió - Antes de que llame a Simon y le hacer que te

arrastre has allí.

- Si, señor -ella sonrió - Enseguida, señor. Cualquier cosa que usted diga, señor.

Y con eso, él cerro la puerta.

Lissa, y yo nos escondimos en la esquina, aun no podíamos creer que le hubiera dicho esas cosas a su propia hija. Por unos momentos, hubo silencio. Luego, escuchamos el sonido de pasos que venían hacia nosotras.

Avery pronto dio vuelta en la esquina y se detuvo, dándonos un buen vistazo de ella. Llevaba un apretado, vestido corto de algún tipo de tela azul plateado que brillaba en la luz. El cabello le caía largo y silvestre, y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos azul gris habían destruido el maquillaje que llevaba. El olor a alcohol era alto y claro. A toda prisa se paso una mano sobre sus ojos, obviamente avergonzada de ser vista de esa manera.

- Bueno - dijo ella tajantemente - Creo que escucharon nuestro drama familiar.

- Yo... - no sabia que decir - Lo siento. No queríamos, solo estábamos de paso…

Avery se rió duramente.

- Bueno, yo no creo que importe. Probablemente todo el mundo en el edifico nos ha oído.

- Lo siento - repitió Lissa.

- No lo hagas. Ustedes no hicieron nada malo.

- No… quiero decir, yo siento que él… tu sabes, te dijera esas cosas.

- Es parte de ser de una "buena" familia. Todos tenemos esqueletos en el armario - Avery se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo contra la pared. - Dios, lo odio a veces. No se ofendan, pero este lugar es tan malditamente aburrido. He encontrado a algunos chicos para salir esta noche pero eran bastante aburridos también. Lo único que tenia de bueno era la cerveza.

- ¿Por qué… por qué tu padre te trajo aquí? - Lissa pregunto tímidamente - ¿Por qué no estás… no lo se, en la universidad?

Avery se hecho a reír.

- Él no confía en mi lo sufciente. Cuando estábamos en la Corte, me involucre con un chico lindo que trabajaba allí, no era de la realeza, por supuesto. Papa se asusto y temió que la gente se enterara. Asi que en cuanto consiguió el trabajo aquí, me trajo para mantener un ojo en mi, y torturarme. Creo que tiene miedo que me fugue con un ser humano si voy a la universidad - ella suspiro - Juro por Dios, si Reed no estuviera aquí, huiría.

Nos quedamos calladas por un momento, podía escuchar los pensamientos de Lissa, había estado evitando cruzarse con Avery. Con todas las órdenes de la reina que estaba dándole últimamente esta parecía la única forma de que Lissa pudiera defenderse a sí misma y dejar de ser controlada. Pero ahora, se preguntaba si se había equivocado acerca de Avery.

Avery no parecía una espía de Tatiana. Ella no parecía alguien que quisiera moldear a Lissa para ser una perfecta realeza. Mas bien, Avery parecía triste, una niña herida, cuya vida estaba fuera de control. Algo que estaba ocurriendo a Lissa últimamente. Con una profunda respiración, Lissa dijo las siguientes palabras.

- Nosotras íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose - dijo señalando ya que no habíamos sido presentadas formalmente - Te gustaría acompañarnos.

- Bueno, mis otros planes eran emborracharme en mi habitación - ella levanto una botella de whiskey, que saco de su bolso - Pero eso suena mejor. A propósito - dijo volviéndose hacia mi - Soy Avery.

- Rose - dije mientras Lissa volvía a tirar de mi para ir a la habitación de Adrián que estaba en el cuarto piso.

* * *

**son las 5 de la mañana no podia dormir, escribí mas pero no tenia mucho sentido así que espero mañana corregirlo y subirlo de cualquier forma otra disculpa por mis faltas de ortografía. pero ya me dio sueñitoo  
**

**La pelea entre Avery y su padre la saque del libro "blood promise", solo hice un par de modificaciones.** :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Academy y sus personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Richelle Mead.**

**

* * *

**

Llegamos a la suite de Adrián quien se abalanzo sobre mi y me dio un abrazo.

- Pequeña dhampir ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

- Gracias, aunque técnicamente aun no es mi cumpleaños.

Cuando me soltó se giro hacia Lissa y Avery

- Lissa, me alegra que hayas convencido a Rose de venir - dijo aun con una gran sonrisa.

- Técnicamente me a arrastro.

- Arrastro, convenció da igual estas aquí - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y por primera vez fijándose en Avery - ¿Tu no eres la hija del nuevo director?

- Soy Avery Lazar - dijo haciéndonos a un lado para presentarse.

- Bien pues mucho gusto - dijo dándole una mano, haciéndolo parecer formal - Adrián _Ivashkov._

___- _De verdad y que haces exactamente aquí en la academia, no eres un poco mayor para estar aquí metido - le dijo mientras lo examinaba.

- No, estoy aquí con mi prima - dijo señalando a Lissa - Vine para que pudiéramos aprender mas acerca de los usuarios del espíritu.

- ¿usuarios del espíritu? - dijo Avery sorprendida.

- Si, eso es nuestra especialización - dijo Lissa orgullosa.

- Nunca había oído hablar de eso, que hacen exactamente.

Adrián se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

- Ver auras, caminar en sueños, super coacción entre otras cosas.

- Wow. Y yo que creia que ser usuaria de aire era algo grandioso - dijo Avery mientras sentimos una pequeña brisa - Y que otras cosas pueden hacer los usuarios del espíritu.

Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a donde estaban Nina, Cristian y Eddie y es que cuando se ponían a hablar del espíritu no había nada que los parara.

- Que hay Rose ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - dijo Nina abrazándome.

- Gracias aunque aun faltan algunas horas - le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

- ¿Esa es Avery? - pregunto Cristian señalándola.

- Si, la oímos discutir con su padre y se veía realmente triste asi que la invitamos a venir con nosotras.

Nos sentamos en la sala y encendimos la TV eran programas matutinos de los humanos bastante aburridos por lo que nos dedicamos a charlar y comer.

Adrián se las había arreglado para traer pizza y claro cerveza. Al igual que Eddie yo solo tome una cerveza la cual apenas había probado, y es que ahora éramos un poco mas responsables y no queríamos realmente tomar mucho por si acaso.

A los pocos minutos se nos unió Lissa con Adrián y Avery ellos dos claro que tomaron y mucho, aunque estaba muy cansada y la cerveza me estaba dando mas sueño me la estaba pasando realmente bien. Avery era encantadora, por asi decirlo, era agradable y al parecer a todos, Cristian incluido, nos cayo bien, era realmente divertida, no se veía como una espía de Tatiana.

Al final acabamos viendo una película, no supe su nombre solo que era romántica y que Lissa y Nina lloraron al final, lo cual fue muy gracioso. Después de la película Nina y Eddie decidieron irse.

Nosotros seguimos charlando un poco mas y comiendo pizza fría la cual sabia mas deliciosa, al cabo de un tiempo decidi que lo mejor era irme tambien pues moría de sueño, hace mucho que había pasado el toque de queda y tenía que usar mis habilidades ninja asi que me despedí a pesar de la protestas de Adrián quien ya estaba realmente borracho por lo que lo ignore, pues lo mas probable era que no se acordara al día siguiente.

Lissa y Avery decidieron irse conmigo y Cristian quedarse y seguir tomando, al parecer ahora él y Adrián se estaban llevando mejor.

- Asi que realmente estas con Cristian - pregunto Avery mientras la acompañábamos a su habitación.

- Sip - le respondió Lissa.

- No te ofendas, es solo que creí que tu y Adrián estaban juntos.

Lissa la miro y alzo la ceja, vaya realmente todos podían hacer eso excepto yo.

- Es solo que en la corte la reina solo habla de lo lindos que se ven y de cómo están juntos todo el tiempo.

- Eso es solo porque ella ignora a Cristian y me manda a todas las reuniones con él - dijo Lissa furiosa.

- Hey tranquila, no queria ofenderte de verdad - dijo mientras abría la puerta para su habitación - Lo único que queria saber es si él está libre, ya sabes es lindo y si tu y él no están juntos…

- Descuida es todo tuyo - dije, aunque por alguna razón me sentí extraña.

- Bien - Avery sonrió y se metió a su habitación.

Ahora acompañaba a Lissa a su habitación sus emociones me invadieron de pronto.

Estaba furiosa con la reina, por ser tan descortés con Cristian, por la manera en que asumía que todos debían de comportarse como ella queria. Eso la hacía querer gritar a veces, dirigirse hacia Tatiana y decirle que su trato estaba terminado. Ninguna universidad valía pasar por todo esto. A lo mejor ella le diría a Tatiana que era tiempo de una revolución, tiempo de voltear el mundo Moroi al revés.

Sentí como la oscuridad la invadía y la absorbí.

Lissa parpadeó, sorprendida por la forma en que estaba temblando. No sabia de dónde habían salido esas emociones, pues una cosa era estar enojada con Tatiana, pero esto…

- Princesa, Rose que están haciendo aquí y porque no están es su habitación - dijo un voz furiosa tras nosotras.

No reconocí quien era, la oscuridad de Lissa me había invadido y apenas podía controlarla, sentí como ahora era yo quien temblaba furiosa.

- Lo siento Alberta - dijo Lissa, ahora ella estaba tranquila - Ya ibamos hacia nuestra habitación.

Mis ojos estaban llorosos, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro y apenas podía ver.

- Rose, te encuentras bien - dijo Alberta, supongo que dirigiéndose a mi, no pude levantar la vista, sentí que explotaría si lo hacia.

- Ella solo está cansada - dijo Lissa preocupada por mi ahora, ella no sabia que me pasaba ya que estaba bien antes, yo aun no le había dicho nada de la oscuridad y como la absorbía - Yo voy a llevarla a su habitación después me iré a la mia.

- Descuida princesa, yo la acompaño - dijo otra voz.

Todo se estaba volviendo negro, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, apreté mis puños, mis manos seguían temblando, ya no escuchaba nada, se que dijeron algo mas, pero no entendí.

Sentí un olor a _aftershave_ cuando hubo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros que me guiaba a mi habitación. Nunca antes me había sentido asi, apenas y podía caminar, me sentía mareada y seguía sintiendo los ojos llorosos.

- _Roza_ te encuentras bien - sentí como unos brazos fuertes me cargaban y me llevaban a mi cama.

No le conteste, no podía, estaba mareada, la cabeza me daba vueltas apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

Él se acostó conmigo, me coloco en su pecho y coloco un cobija alrededor de mi. Lo oí murmurar algo en ruso, mientras acariciaba mi pelo y me abrazaba fuerte, no entendí nada pero era algo tranquilo, que hizo que me calmara un poco. Asi que solo cerré los ojos.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi acostado, él murmurándome cosas en ruso y yo poco a poco tranquilizándome, ya había dejado de temblar y mi cabeza no daba vueltas, abrí lentamente los ojos y lo mire.

- Gracias camarada - dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mandíbula.

- _Roza_, como te encuentras - me miro con sus hermosos ojos café llenos de amor y preocupación - ¿Qué paso?

- No lo se, está vez fue diferente.

Le conté como Lissa fue por mi para llevarme con a festejar con los demás, cómo Lissa estaba perfecta hasta la conversación que tuvimos con Avery, y lo afectada que estaba por lo que tuve que absorber la oscuridad. Le dije como trate de controlar la oscuridad para que lo de Jesse no volviera a ocurrir, y como me había sentido.

- Nunca antes me había sentido asi, Lissa tampoco, incluso ella estaba sorprendida de sus emociones.

Acomode mi cabeza en su pecho una vez mas, él seguía acariciando mi pelo. No hablamos nada, está vez no era como el cómodo silencio que sentíamos cuando nos quedábamos en silencio, era diferente, podía sentir como estaba preocupado por mi.

Yo tambien estaba preocupada por mi, nunca había sentido esto, la ultima vez que había absorbido la oscuridad casi había matado a un Moroi, si era Jesse y era un idiota, pero aun asi eso no cambia el hecho de que yo queria matarlo.

A estas alturas tenía miedo, si no fuera por Dimitri no se que hubiera hecho, ya eran dos veces que me ayudaba a superar la oscuridad, pero está vez había sido peor, que si asi era cada vez, y la oscuridad fuera mas fuerte y yo poco a poco perdiera la cordura hasta quedar totalmente loca como Anna…

- No voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda - dijo Dimitri apretándome mas a su pecho, al parecer noto la tensión en mi.

Le di una media sonrisa. Me sorprendí por lo facil que podía leerme y darse cuenta de hacia donde iban dirigidos mis pensamientos, aunque claro yo tambien podía leerlo igual de bien a él.

- Vamos a solucionarlo te lo prometo - dijo dándome un beso en la frente - Ahora duerme y descansa, dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños y supongo que querrás seguir festejando.

Volví a sonreír, y me acurruque es su pecho.

- No te vayas - le dije mientras enredaba mis brazo en su cintura, queria que se quedara conmigo.

Volvio a besarme en la frente.

- Nunca - dijo y me abrazo aun mas hacia él - Ahora descansa hermosa.

Sonreí de nuevo, amaba como podia tranquilizarme sin importar que y como me hacia sentir. Cerré los ojos aun con una sonrisa, sentía como una de sus manos seguía acariciando mi pelo, lo cual se sentía bien, estaba demasiado cansada a estas alturas asi que no tarde mucho en quedarme dormida.

* * *

**La conversación entre Lissa y Avery, donde ella repregunta x Cristian y Adrián tambien es algo inspirada en el libro "Blood Promise" con mis modificaciones.**

**Gracias otra vez x sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sentí unos labios besando mi cuello seguido de un sexy acento ruso susurrándome al oído _- Feliz Cumpleaños_, mientras unos fuertes brazos me sujetaban. Sonreí y me apreté mas a su pecho. Sin duda este era mi mejor cumpleaños, y es que quien no quisiera despertar abrazada de un perfecto dios ruso.

Está era la primera vez que Dimitri y yo dormíamos juntos, literalmente, porque aunque ya habíamos tenido relaciones, nunca había despertado a su lado, las veces que lo habíamos hecho al cabo de un tiempo teníamos que regresar a nuestras obligaciones para no ser sorprendidos por nadie, y realmente odiaba eso. Despertar junto a Dimitri era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme, se sentía realmente bien…

De pronto se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta y ambos saltamos.

- Rose abre.

Era Lissa.

Seguíamos acostados en la cama abrazados, volví a acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho cuando él intento pararse para poder escapar y enrede mis piernas a las suyas para no dejarlo ir. Me miro y pude ver que no le hacia gracia, Lissa seguía tocando y él tenía que huir sin que nadie lo sorprendiera.

- Rose - Lissa seguía tocando la puerta - Despiértate ya.

Pude sentir su desesperación porque no le abría y lo decidida que estaba a derrumbar mi puerta.

Muy a mi pesar solté a Dimitri y me levante. De inmediato extrañe el calor de su cuerpo abrazándome. Cuando llegue a la puerta me gire hacia él, estaba acabando de ponerse sus zapatos y ya se dirigía hacia la ventana, miro si no había nadie afuera que pudiera verlo y salto. Hice una mueca y me gire para abrir la puerta.

- Se puede saber porque me despiertas a estas horas de la madrugada - dije, mi voz no sonaba molesta, mas bien algo ronca.

Soltó una risa, sabia que si me encontraba dormida me iba a molestar porque odiaba que me despertaran.

- ¿Horas de la madrugada? - me dijo aun sonriendo - Si ya te perdiste el desayuno, está bien que sea domingo Rose, pero aun para ti es tarde.

De pronto se abalanzo sobre mi, y me abrazo.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - grito emocionada en mi oído que seguro me dejo sorda, me soltó y me miro sonriendo - Quería ser la primera en decírtelo.

- Hum…, gracias Liss - dije tallándome el oído.

- Ten - dijo dándome una bolsa de regalo.

Una enorme sonrisa se poso en mi rostro cuando vi mi bolsa de regalo.

- Gracias Liss - dije mientras y me dirigía a mi cama para abrir mi regalo.

Lissa cerro la puerta y vino a sentarse junto a mi. Saque mi regalo y me encanto, el nuevo iPod touch.

- Muchas gracias - dije abrazándola.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado - dijo emocionada - Eso no es todo, te tengo otra gran sorpresa.

Note como se esforzaba por ocultarla para que no leyera su mente

- Wow, ¿de verdad?, ¿Cuál es?

- Está bien, pero promete no enojarte mucho y recuerda que es tu cumpleaños.

Asentí y ella tomo aire.

- Fui a ver a Kirova muy temprano en la mañana, ella aun es la directora, y hoy es tu cumpleaños y nuestro ultimo día sin clases así que le sugerí una ida al centro comercial, ya sabes el nuevo que acaban de abrir de "24 horas" no muy lejos de aquí, es de un Moroi, por lo que hay mucha seguridad dhampir y es seguro ir, entonces, le pedí permiso para ir al cine a festejarte y ella acepto.

Lo dijo todo tan rápido y sin tomar aire que apenas y le entendí.

- ¡Podemos ir al cine! - grite emocionada, después me puse seria y la mire - ¿Por qué no querías que me enojara?

- Bueno tal vez yo… haya usado un poco de coacción.

- ¡Lissa!

- Prometiste no enojarte, ademas es tu cumpleaños Rose, por fin tienes 18, y quería que pudiéramos salir a festejarlo.

- Bien - le dije con una sonrisa.

Debía de enojarme porque ella había usado coacción con la directora y si la sorprendían le podía ir muy mal pero tenía razon era el ultimo día de clases y Kirova no iba a ser mas nuestra directora, pero lo mas importante era: ¡Festejar mi cumpleaños!

Decidi que lo primero que haría al llegar al centro comercial seria comprar un nuevo despertador, Lissa había tenido razon, al parecer o nos quedamos dormidos o Dimitri me dejo descansar y dormir un poco mas, pero yo me había perdido el desayuno y ahora moría de hambre.

Quedamos de vernos en el portón donde se encontraban las camionetas de la academia una vez que yo me bañara y arreglara. Lissa iría a buscar a Cristian quien tambien se habian perdido del desayuno, por andar crudo y nos reuniríamos ahí.

Iba bajando junto con Nina al estacionamiento, cuando nos topamos con Eddie, Nina me había regalado una hermosa bufanda que ahora llevaba puesta y Eddie prometió comprarme lo que yo quisiera una vez que llegáramos al centro comercial

Llegamos y ya nos esperaban Lissa y Adrián junto con otros Arturo , Alberta y Dimitri, en cuanto llegamos los tres me desearon Feliz Cumpleaños, incluyendo Dimitri quien tenía su mascara de guardián puesta.

- ¡Pequeña dhampir! Feliz cumpleaños - dijo Adrián abrazándome y luego soltando una fuerte carcajada.

- Gracias Adrián.

- No hay de que pequeña dhampir, siempre que quieras - dijo mientras me soltaba y reía - Tu regalo te lo doy después.

Fruncí el seño y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrado.

- Sigues borracho.

Sonrió y me guiño el ojo, después volvió a soltar una fuerte carcajada y se dirigió a un de las camionetas.

- Nos vamos - dije mirando a Lissa.

- Aun no, todavía falta alguien.

Moría de hambre, lo único que pensaba mi cabeza en estos momentos, ademas de lo sexy que Dimitri se veía, era en palomitas con extra mantequilla…

- Felicidades - dijo una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Fue Cristian así que asentí y hubo un silencio incomodo en el que ambos nos miramos, ¿se supone que debería abrazarme?, es mi cumpleaños y todos me han abrazado hasta ahora pero ¿Cristian? Lissa saltaba emocionada de un lado a otro feliz por nuestro viaje, planeando lo que haríamos que no noto nuestro pequeño momento incomodo.

- Te traje algo - dijo dándome una pequeña caja.

- ¡Oh! Hum, gracias - dije mientras abría la caja curiosa por lo que Cristian pudiera darme - Gracias - le dije ahora con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se encogió de hombros.

- No es nada, llegue tarde a la cafetería y no había nada, decidi ir a el salón de cocina porque siempre hay comida ahí, estaba aburrido y los hice.

Eddie nos miro curioso y le sonríe.

- Quieres un brownie, los hizo Cristian.

Levanto una ceja, de verdad todo el mundo podía hacer eso menos yo.

- ¿Cristian, cocina? - pregunto dudoso, en tono de burla. Cristian iba a responderle cuando Lissa grito.

- ¡Ya llegaron!, ahora si podemos irnos.

Gire para ver a quienes habían llegado, era Avery, quien me dio una sonrisa dijo felicidades y se fue a sentar con Adrián, sin que yo tuviera tiempo de contestarle.

Los otros eran Reed y Simon. Genial

- Ellos son Reed, el hermano de Avery y el es Simon su guardián - dijo señalándolos - Ellos son Rose, Nina y Eddie.

Reed me miro igual a como lo había hecho la vez ultima vez y volví a sentir escalofríos, así que solo asentí.

- Vámonos ya Lissa- grito Avery desde la camioneta.

Lissa corrió a sentarse junto con ella seguida por Cristian, se sentaron los cuatro juntos, yo tuve que irme en la parte de atrás con Reed, Nina y Eddie. Dimitri manejaba y Simon iba en el asiento del copiloto. Alberta y Arturo iba a seguirnos en otro carro, por unos instantes desee irme con ellos, me sentí muy incomoda al tener a Reed a un lado mió, su aspecto era igual de osco a como recordaba, y tenía cerrados los puños como si en cualquier momento fuera a golpear a cualquiera.

Tenía miedo incluso de moverme y no sabia porque, quiero decir él era un Moroi, se suponía que mi deber era defenderlo, ellos eran primero, pero con él era diferente, nunca antes me había sentido tan intimidada por alguien. Así no era yo.

El centro comercial no estaba tan lejos como el anterior, pero de pronto el viaje pareció como si lo fuera.

Mire a mi alrededor, Dimitri iba concentrado en la carretera, Simon estaba muy tenso casi igual que Reed, Cristian venia mirando por la ventana, lo único que se oía eran las risas de Lissa, Avery y Adrián y su alegre platica. A mi lado Eddie y Nina susurraban que película les gustaría ver.

Me sentía completamente ignorada, lo único que quería hacer era salir de la camioneta y regresar a la academia, ya no me sentía tanta emocion por el cine, ni las palomitas con extra mantequilla. Tampoco me quedaban tantas ganas para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Si iba a ser un viaje largo .


	12. Chapter 12

Lissa tenia razón, el centro comercial contaba con mucha seguridad dhampir.

Había una comunidad Moroi no muy lejos de aquí, y era por eso que el centro comercial se había hecho especialmente para Morois. No estaba completamente lleno, y los pocos humanos que se veían ya se estaban yendo, tal vez porque para ellos ya era muy tarde y tenían que dormir.

Avery y Lissa se adelantaron para comprar las entras del cine, con Dimitri y Simon siguiéndolas, pues ellos eran sus guardianes, Adrián no tenía guardián oficial, así que Alberta era el suyo por ahora, y Arturo el de Reed, al cual yo trataba de evitar lo mas posible. Cristian no tenía guardián, no es como si necesitara uno, después de cómo nos ayudo en el ataque a la academia lo había demostrado, pero aun así Eddie y Nina lo acompañaron para que no estuviera solo.

Yo debería de haber ido con Lissa y Dimitri, pero no me preocupe mucho pues había mucha seguridad, ademas Reed estaba con Avery la cual estaba con Lissa.

Me fui a sentar a una de las bancas, ni siquiera me moleste en preguntar que película íbamos a ver, Adrián se acerco.

- Pequeña dhampir ¿estas bien? - dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado - Es tu cumpleaños no deberías de estar celebrando.

- No estoy de mucho humor para celebrar ahora - le dije mientras miraba los aparadores de enfrente. Nos quedamos ahí callados durante un tiempo, hasta que Adrián hablo.

- Asi que tu y Belikov están juntos.

Me gire de inmediato y lo mire con los ojos abiertos, después mire hacia Alberta, aun seguía vigilando a Adrián, pero no estaba muy cerca como para poder oírnos, o eso esperaba.

- No tienes que actuar tan sorprendida pequeña dhampir - dijo evitando mis ojos - Cuando te felicite por tu cumpleaños vi como su aura se volvía verde, lo cual significa celos.

Recordé como Adrián se había reído al momento de abrazarme, esa debía de haber sido la razón. Dimitri se había puesto celoso de él.

- También vi como cuando lo mirabas en tu aura, aparte de la oscuridad habitual, solo había rosa y rojo, lo cual significa amor.

Volví a mirar a Alberta, seguía en el mismo lugar, solo esperaba que no lograra escuchar nada. Después regrese mi mirada a los aparadores. Deseaba poder decirle a alguien de mi relación con Dimitri, pero aun no podía decírselo a Lissa y menos a alguna otra persona de la academia, pero Adrián siempre lo había sabido y nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, asi que talvez yo si podría confiar en él. Me gire para poder verlo, justo cuando una mano se abalanzo sobre él haciendo que se parara.

- Vamos Ivashkov - dijo Avery tirando de su mano - Aun tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que la película empiece.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - le pregunto Adrián siguiéndola.

- A las tiendas - le respondió como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

No supe exactamente cuanto tiempo teníamos, pero ya había pasado cerca de una hora y media y Avery iba de tienda en tienda mirando las ofertas y comprando cosas. Algunas veces se giraba hacia Reed y lo hacia ir a probarse algunas camisas, lo mas extraño era que él le hacia caso, por su actitud no creia que hubiera alguien a quien él escuchara. Eso no era todo, tambien escogía ropa para Lissa y Adrián alegando que era lo que ella o Reed usarian si aun vivieran en la corte. De vez en cuando Lissa se giraba hacia mi y me mostraba algun vestido o camisa para pedir mi aprobación, yo solo asentía y le daba una sonrisa.

Ellos eran los únicos que se la estaban pasando bien, mas especifico Lissa y Avery, pues en realidad Reed aun tenía su cara osca y su actitud seguía igual, pensé que en algun momento golpearía a Avery para que lo dejara en paz pero eso nunca sucedió. Por su parte Adrián se veía algo aburrido como si le hiciera falta un vaso de vodka. En cuanto a todos los demás, estábamos hartos de seguirlos de tienda en tienda, claro que los guardianes nunca se quejaron, aunque Simon tenía la misma actitud de Reed de querer golpear a Avery en cualquier momento.

Cristian iba siguiendo a Lissa de un lado a otro diciendo que todo se le veía perfecto, que pagara ya para poder irnos, Eddie seguía a Cristian como si fuera su guardián y aunque en un principio Nina tambien lo había hecho ahora solo se quedaba atrás del grupo junto a mi.

Una que otra vez mirábamos algo lindo y hablábamos de lo grandioso que seria comprarlo, pero claro ambas carecíamos de dinero, la mayoria de mi ropa la había comprado Lissa y se que si se lo hubiera pedido me habría comprado lo que yo quisiera, pero no queria que siguiera gastando en mi, no después de el regalo que me había dado. Ademas no queria emocionarla para que al igual que Avery comenzara a agarrar ropa para mi, pues seguro tardaría un par de horas mas y nunca saldríamos.

Después de que miraran literalmente en todas las tiendas de ropa, siguieron por las de zapatos, gracias a dios que no había muchas. Mire mi reloj mientras se probaban unos tacones. De la nada recordé haber visto una barata en la tienda de electrodomésticos y mi despertador roto, si asi de aburrida estaba para haber recordado a mi despertador, asi que le dije a Nina que iba a ir a comprar uno y ella me acompaño, seguida de Cristian y Eddie que vieron una oportunidad para escaparse de ahí.

Vi un despertador a mitad de precio y Eddie se ofreció a comprármelo como regalo de cumpleaños, tambien bromeo acerca de cuando me despierte por las mañanas pensare en él y querría matarlo por habérmelo regalado, lo cual nos hizo reír, cosa que sentí que no habíamos hecho en años. Salimos de la tienda y ya nos estaban esperando para que los siguiéramos. Llegamos al área de comida y aunque no tenía hambre el ver tanta comida junta y olerla hizo que recordara que no había desayunado.

- Y bien, ¿qué quieren comer? - pregunto Lissa.

- No es que me queje por la comida - le dijo Cristian - ¿Pero no íbamos a ir al cine?

- Íbamos - dijo Avery tirando de Adrián y yéndose a la comida china. Seguida de Reed, Simon, Alberta y Arturo.

- ¿Íbamos? - se volvio a preguntarle Cristian a Lissa y todos la miramos.

- Solo teníamos unos 15 minutos y Avery decidio ir a ver tiendas para matar el tiempo - después rió - Supongo que estábamos tan divertidas probándonos ropa y comprando que no notamos que ya se nos había hecho tarde, cuando nos dimos cuenta decidimos mejor seguir comprando.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Probablemente la película ya se aya terminado y Kirova no nos dio mucho tiempo asi que en cuanto acabemos de comer regresaremos a la academia - dijo yendo hacia donde Avery se encontraba, con Dimitri tras de ella.

Todos nos quedamos viendo incrédulos al lugar donde Lissa había estado, no lo podíamos creer, sabían que habíamos perdido la película y aun asi seguían comprando sin molestarse en decírnoslo, sentí como un poco de oscuridad se empezaba a acumular asi que trate de ignorarla.

- Bien - dijo Eddie - Lo bueno es que ya casi nos iremos.

Nina asintió y le dio una sonrisa y Cristian y yo lo miramos con cara de pocos amigos, él solo se encogió de hombros y sugirió ir por una pizza.

Pedimos una extra grande para los 4, lo único bueno era que Cristian era Moroi y no necesitaba comer mas que una rebanada o dos para llenarse, Eddie no tenía tanta hambre puesto que se había acabado mis brownies en el camino, asi que solo quedábamos Nina y yo con casi toda una pizza. Y por alguna extraña razon las mujeres dhampir comían mas que los hombres o eso pensaba pues Nina comía casi igual que yo.

Después de comer por fin íbamos de regreso a la academia, hice una pequeña trampa y coloque todas las bolsas en la camioneta y no hubo mucho espacio para mi, asi que antes de que sugirieran pasar algo al carro le dije a Alberta y a Arturo que yo me ira con ellos.

- Espero que no te la hayas pasado tan mal en tu cumpleaños - dijo Arturo mirándome por el retrovisor, pues él era quien venia manejando. Sonreí.

- Descuida, al final no estuvo tan mal.

Era cierto en la comida me la había pasado muy bien, Cristian me había dicho que planeaba hacer un grupo de Morois y enseñarlos a defenderse con magia como él lo hizo en el ataque. Después Eddie le dijo que lo enseñaría a pelear y comenzamos a planear nuestro pequeño grupo ilícito. Porque si alguien llegaba a enterarse estaríamos en problemas.

- Me alegra, aunque para serte sincero me hubiera gustado ir al cine, no lo he hecho desde que era un niño.

Alberta rió.

- Bueno yo en realidad nunca he ido al cine - nos confeso - Pero he escuchado que las palomitas son muy buenas.

Ambos la miramos sorprendidos y los tres reímos.

Asi comenzamos a platicar de nuestras idas al cine, las películas que habíamos visto y describiéndole a Alberta el sabor de las palomitas. El viaje de regreso tampoco estuvo mal, me alegraba tanto de no haberme ido en la camioneta, Arturo era muy divertido, y nunca creí platicar con Aberta acerca de algo que no tuviera que ver con la academia.

* * *

**Se que este capitulo es algo aburrido pero no se me ocurría nada. Prometo en un rato mas subir el próximo, en el que va a haber mas de Dimitri/Rose **

**!Espero sus comentarios!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Llegamos a la academia y los guardias se despidieron, tenían una junta por el inicio de clases y ya iban tarde.

- Que tal si vamos a mi cuarto a seguir festejando - dijo Avery.

- No lo se - dijo Lissa pidiéndole una disculpa con los ojos - Mañana comienzan las clases.

- Con mas razón, comenzaras con las tareas y después vendrán los exámenes, y ya no podrás hacer nada.

- Bien, supongo que tienes razón - dijo Lissa después se volvió a nosotros - Vamos.

Me quede con la boca abierta, lo único que quería era descansar pues había sido un día muy largo, y antes de que pudiera decir alguna excusa Lissa ya estaba tirando de mi.

Apenas habíamos entrado Avery fue directo al bar y nos sirvió unos tragos. Su habitación podría ser exactamente una copia de la de Adrián en cuanto al bar y el alcohol se refieren, pues Avery tenía de todo.

Yo, al igual que Eddie y Nina no tome nada, Cristian tomo un poco de vodka, Avery y Adrián como era costumbre atacaron el bar y para mi sorpresa también Lissa. No estábamos solos, Reed estaba ahí, lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda, por lo que al poco tiempo me despedí, le dije a Lissa que ya no tomara tanto, solo me miro y sonrió lo que queria decir que ya se estaba empezando a poner mal, Nina y Eddie dijeron que me alcanzarían luego pues junto con Cristian estaban jugando cartas y al parecer alguno iba ganando asi que solo le dije a Cristian que cuidara de Lissa, y salí de la habitación.

Faltaban mas o menos una hora para el toque de queda, por lo que no tuve que esconderme para llegar a mi edificio, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación un dhampir menor que yo se me acerco.

- Eres Rose Hathaway - pregunto.

Asentí.

- Alguien me dijo que si podía darte esto - dijo entregándome una nota.

Lo mire y tome la nota pues no tenía idea de que podía ser.

- Gracias - le dije mientras abría la nota.

_ Roza _

_ Ven a la cabaña en 20 min._

_ - D_

Sonreí.

- Hace cuanto te la dieron.

Se encogió de hombros, y miro su reloj.

- Media hora creo.

- Oh…, bien gracias - dije y después salí corriendo en dirección a la cabaña, pues como siempre iba tarde.

Cuando por fin llegue a la cabaña Dimitri estaba acostado en la cama descansando, tenía los manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Sonreí y corrí hacia él, saltando a la cama para acomodarme en su pecho. Él sonrió y beso mi frente mientras me abrazaba. Estuvimos en nuestro cómodo silencio por unos minutos. Tenía mi cabeza acomodada en su pecho y mis piernas enredadas en con las suyas. Mis manos jugaban con los botones de su camisa y las suyas se enredaban en mi cabello.

- ¿Por qué la nota camarada? - le pregunto luego de un tiempo.

Sonrió y volvió a besarme la frente, luego se inclino para susurrarme al oído.

- Quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños ya que está mañana no pude - dijo ahora besándome en el hueco detrás de mi oreja haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

- ¿De verdad? - no pude evitar preguntarle, pues nunca espere que Dimitri me diera algo, a decir verdad nunca lo quise lo único que yo quería era a él.

- Claro - dijo con sus labios viajando por mi cuello haciendo que se me enchinara la piel - De verdad pensabas que no iba a regalarle nada a alguien tan hermosa como tu.

Mi corazón seguía saltando como loco, mientras los labios de Dimitri besaban cerca de la comisura de mis labios, no pude soportarlo y tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese, el beso no fue tierno mas bien todo lo contrario, era hambriento y cada vez iba tornándose mas separo de mi y nos sentó en la cama, tomo mis manos que estaban tratando de quitar su camisa y las coloco una a cada lado de mi sin soltarlas, después inclino su cabeza a la mia y nuestras frentes se tocaron. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, podía ver como me miraban sus hermosos ojos café llenos de amor, mientras ambos recuperábamos el aire.

- No podré darte tu sorpresa si seguimos así - dijo soltándome e inclinándose debajo de la cama para sacar una bolsa de regalo.

Sonreí al verla, no tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser, el ultimo regalo que Dimitri me había dado fue un brillo para labios que aun guardaba, pero está bolsa era mucho mas grande que un brillo labial. Dimitri me la dio y sonrió invitándome a abrirla. Cuando lo hice me quede completamente boca abierta, porque ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, Dimitri rió.

- No vas a sacarla - dijo mientras me abrazaba y me acomodaba en su pecho.

Saque de la bolsa una perfecta estaca de plata, había sostenido una antes, en la casa de los Badica, y cuando fue la batalla Alberta me había prestado una, pero jamás había tenido una propia. Era perfecta, mi primera estaca y lo mejor, Dimitri me la había obsequiado.

- ¿Qué te pareció? - pregunto mirando como la examinaba.

- Es perfecta - conteste con una gran sonrisa - Gracias camarada.

Lo abrace y no pude evitar volver a besarlo, el beso fue suave al principio pero no duro mucho, se fue volviendo mas fuerte y hambriento y está vez Dimitri no me detuvo cuando trate de quitarle la camisa.

- Te amo - le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Yo mas - dijo regresándome el beso.

Aun seguíamos en nuestra cabaña, solo que está vez buscábamos nuestra ropa, que estaba regada por todo el cuarto, deberíamos de aprender a dejarla en un solo lugar para no buscarla después, pero eso era prácticamente imposible.

Una vez que estuvimos vestidos salí de la cabaña con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pues, en una mano llevaba mi bolsa con la estaca y la otra iba agarrada de mi propio dios ruso, el toque de queda ya había pasado y teníamos que arreglárnosla para ir a mi cuarto sin ser á vez por desgracia no tuvimos tanta suerte, sentí como Dimitri se tensaba y me aventaba entre los árboles, alcance a ver a una furiosa Celeste, otra guardiana, seguida de otros dos que no alcance a distinguir.

- Guardián Belikov - dijo mirándolo sorprendida - ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

- Vengo de suplir a un guardián e iba rumbo a mi habitación.

- Bien - asintió y después se giro a los dos Morois que iban tras de ella - Vamos que no tengo toda la noche.

Pude ver a quienes le hablaba, eran Lissa y Cristian, Lissa se veía muy contenta mientras Cristian la sostenía para que no se cayera.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Dimitri mirando a Lissa.

- Los he pillado saliendo del edificio de los huéspedes, al parecer ambos venían de una fiesta y regresaban a sus dormitorios ahora - dijo mirándolos con cara de desaprobación - Voy a ayudarlos a regresar a su cuarto y mañana les daré un castigo.

Dimitri asintió y Celeste siguió caminando con Lissa y Cristian tras ella. Mire en la mente de Lissa pero ella se encontraba en estado inconveniente, había tomado mucho, algo raro en ella, solo dejo de hacerlo cuando Cristian la arrastro fuera de la habitación de Avery y fue ahí cuando Celeste los descubrió.

- Nunca había visto a Lissa así - le dije a Dimitri saliendo de mi escondite.

- ¿Una fiesta? - pregunto Dimitri alzando la ceja.

- Después de regresar del centro comercial Avery nos invito a su habitación a seguir festejado - le explique mientras seguíamos caminando - Y Lissa, Adrián y ella comenzaron a tomar, yo estaba cansada y decidí regresar a mi cuarto, no imagine que Lissa fuera a tomar tanto, si no jamás la hubiera dejado ahí.

Ahora íbamos subiendo las escaleras del piso donde se encontraba mi habitación, Dimitri iba a decir algo pero escuchamos unos pasos tras nosotros y alguien que gritaba

- Quietos

* * *

**Tengo escrito mas, pero no quería hacer el capitulo tan largo y decidí cortarlo aquí, en un rato subo lo demás.**

**¿Que les parecio el regalo de Dimitri? espero sus comentarios y otra vez gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Íbamos subiendo las escaleras del piso donde se encontraba mi habitación, Dimitri iba a decir algo pero escuchamos unos pasos tras nosotros y alguien que gritaba_

_- Quietos_

_- _¿Quién anda ahí? - volvió a preguntar la voz enfurecida de Stan, Dimitri me empujo y ambos corrimos hasta mi cuarto para escondernos.

No tuvimos que pegar la oreja a la puerta para poder oír las furiosas pisadas de Stan y sus gritos que gracias a Dios pasaron de largo, no nos había reconocido así que lo mas probable era que estuviera toda la noche buscándonos. Me fui a mi cama y me senté. Dimitri me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

- Crees que se quede buscándonos toda la noche - le dije esperanzada, pues eso significaba que Dimitri no podría salir de mi habitación.

- Tal vez lo haga, aunque no lo creo, lo mas probable es que cuando termine su turno busque al próximo guardián y de aviso - sonrió - Bueno lastima que al próximo que le toca guardia sea a mi.

- Oh - esto significaba que en algún momento tendría que salir.

Al parecer noto mi desilusión pues rió y me atrajo hacia él sentándome en su regazo.

- Sabes que me encantaría quedarme contigo hermosa - me susurro al oído - Pero no debemos dejar que lo que sucedió esta mañana con Lissa se vuelva a repetir. Ademas si no hago guardia esta noche alguien podría darse cuenta.

Asentí, tenia razón, esta mañana Lissa casi nos descubre, no podía creer que hubiera sucedido esta mañana, sin duda había sido un día muy largo.

- Cuando entremos a clases, ¿seguiremos con la experiencia de campo?

No estaba segura de como seguirían las clases después del ataque, la mayoría de los Moroi habían regresado pero todavía seguían faltando Morois de la realeza que lo mas probable era que no regresaran o al menos hasta que fuera el cambio de director, el cual iba a ser anunciado mañana a primera hora antes de que las clases comenzaran.

- Si - Dimitri dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - Seguirá como antes del ataque, a la experiencia de campo solo le quedaban dos semanas mas, después de eso ustedes continuaran con clases y con su preparación para el examen final.

El examen final... era una prueba, al igual que en la experiencia de campo los guardianes pretendían ser Strigoi y nosotros salvar a nuestro Moroi, solo que a diferencia de la experiencia de campo, si fallabas no solo tu Moroi era asesinado, también lo mas probable era que no te graduaras.

- ¿Y que va a pasar conmigo?

- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto confundido pues no sabia de lo que le estaba hablando.

- Bueno, recuerdas como estaba mi situación antes del ataque - le dije esperando que lo recordaba pues era algo de lo que no quería hablar mucho.

- Oh - dijo comprendiendo - Bueno pues por lo que se seguirás como un novato normal.

Asentí y ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

En la experiencia de campo te es asignado un Moroi al cual tienes que proteger de los "Strigoi", por supuesto yo deseaba a Lissa pero en su lugar me asignaron a Cristian cosa que me sorprendió y odie al instante.

Mientras vigilaba a Cristian, un "Strigoi" llamado Stan, nos ataco y justo cuando iba defender a mi Moroi vi a mi mejor amigo Mason, claro esto no hubiera sido un problema si él no hubiera sido asesinado frente a mis ojos por un verdadero Strigoi.

Reaccione, o mas bien no lo hice, como cualquier persona que acaba de ver a su amigo muerto. Stan estaba furioso y al igual que otros guardianes, pensó que me había negado a defender a Cristian y estuve a punto de ser suspendida de la experiencia de campo y perderme mi graduación de no haber sido por Dimitri.

Esa fue de las primeras veces que vi a Mason.

Unos días después fuimos a la corte para el juicio de Victor Dashkov, había secuestrado Lissa en una ocasión y ahora estaba siendo juzgado. Una vez mas con la ayuda de Dimitri logre hablar con él, mi intención era amenazarlo y causarle miedo pero en vez de eso acabe mas confusa con nuestra conversación pues comprendí que tal vez no me estaba volviendo completamente loca y si podia ver gente muerta por ser una Besada por las sombras, que queria decir que yo habia estado muerta una vez.

Cuando el juicio concluyo, regresamos a la academia en uno de los aviones. El regreso no fue nada agradable pues comenzo a dolerme la cabeza tanto que me desmaye, claro no sin antes ver fantasmas de personas que conocí o de las que solo había visto sus cadáveres. Como siempre acabe en la clínica de la academia, cuando me preguntaron que rayos me había pasado me negué a decirles que veía gente muerta, hasta que oí a alguien con un hermoso asentó ruso pedirme que le digiera que había sucedido. No pude negarme había algo en su voz que hizo que me quebrara y obvio acabe diciendo que veía fantasmas.

Por supuesto nadie me creyó, me miraron como si estuviera loca y salieron a discutir mi situación, claro que los seguí para oír todo lo que decian. Me puse como loca cuando oí que querían que dejara la experiencia de campo, pues decian que era traumática debido a mi reciente acercamiento con Strigoi en el que Mason murió, salte de mi escondite y una vez mas Dimitri me defendió. Se decidio que yo vigilaría a Cristian durante la semana y solo durante las horas de clases, ya no podría dormir con él, ni seguir siendo su guardián fuera de este horario, los fines de semana los tendría libres para descansar y para…

- No tendré que volver al psiquiatra, ¿verdad? - pregunte de la nada.

Dimitri salto sorprendido por oír mi voz de repente, pues ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Y después rió.

- No lo se _Roza_

Cruce mis brazos y arrugue mi frente.

- Pues espero que no, es muy aburrido, ademas de frustrante. Todo lo que dice lo hace a modo de preguntas.

Beso mi frente y sonrió.

- Asi son los psiquiatras.

Lo mire.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes camarada, alguna vez fuiste a uno?

- No, pero lo he visto en películas - dijo riendo.

Hice una mueca y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Él solo se encogió de hombros y rió. Amaba su risa, no pude evitar besarlo.

Dimitri tiro de mi y ahora ambos estábamos abrazados, acostados en la cama, el beso fue suave y tierno, nos separamos y Dimitri retiro unos mechones de mi cara y los coloco detrás de mi oreja. Lo único que podía ver en sus ojos era amor. Seguramente los míos tambien reflejaban el amor que sentía por él.

- Tienes que descansar - me dijo Dimitri mientras me abrazaba y enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello - Las clases comenzaran mañana y has tenido un día muy largo.

- Tu tambien lo has tenido y aun tienes guardia.

- Lo se, pero si hubiera sabido antes que iríamos al centro comercial le hubiera dicho a otra persona que me sustituyera en mi guardia - me explico - Cuando me entere no lo hice porque supuse que iríamos al cine y no a recorrer todas las tiendas.

- Si lo se, no puedo creer que Lissa lo haya sabido y no nos lo dijera - le dije recordando como ella sabia que habíamos perdido la película y había decido seguir comprando.

- No fue su culpa, no se dieron cuanta hasta que ya había pasado media hora - explico Dimitri - Si hizo mal en no haberles dicho, pero supongo que ella pensó que Reed les diría.

Temblé involuntariamente al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa_ Roza_? ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado.

Asentí.

- Descuida, es solo que hay algo extraño en Reed que me da escalofríos. No has notado como siempre parece contenerse como si fuera a golpear a alguien en cualquier momento.

Le conté de la primera vez que lo había visto, y la oscuridad que había en sus ojos, tambien le dije de cómo lo incomoda me había sentido en la camioneta con él sentando a un lado mió y porque me había regresado con Alberta.

- Para serte sincero no le preste mucha atención, yo estaba mas bien vigilando a Lissa - me dijo cuando acabe de hablar - Pero tienes razon, él es algo extraño, en la camioneta estuvo conteniéndose de algo todo el tiempo, pero no dijo nada, mas bien gruñía.

Iba a preguntarle como había sido el viaje de regreso y estar con Simon cuando sentimos que algo vibraba en uno de los bolsillos de Dimitri. Saco su celular y miro en la pantalla, cuando vio el nombre de quien lo llamaba hizo una mueca.

- Belikov - contesto.

Se levanto y me paso mi pijama, me la puse mientras él aun seguía escuchando a quien fuera que le estuviera hablando. Lo mire divertida, no tenía ni idea de con quien podía hablar pero la cara de Dimitri aun tenía una mueca.

- Descuide Guardián Alto, estoy en camino - dijo y después colgó.

- ¿Stan? - le pregunte divertida.

- Al parecer sigue buscándonos, se entero de que Celeste encontró a dos Moroi saliendo de una fiesta y piensa que unos se ocultaron en el edificio.

- Y esos que se ocultaron en el edificio, ¿somos nosotros? - asintió y está vez no pude contener la risa.

- Será mejor que me vaya - dijo dándome un beso en la frente - Stan tiene un esquema que va a explicarme paso a paso para poder continuar con la búsqueda.

Reí mas fuerte tan solo de imaginarlo. Se inclino para besarme, enrede mis brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, hasta que Dimitri me soltó y gemí enojada.

- De verdad tienes que descansar Roza - dijo ayudándome a meterme en la cama y cobijándome - Me tengo que ir antes de que Stan se desespere.

Volvio a darme un ultimo beso en la frente, y después se dirigió a la puerta, lo mire abrírla mirando cuidadosamente para no ser descubierto y salir rápidamente. Fruncí el ceño había olvidado preguntarle por nuestra practica, pero lo haría por mañana pues hasta ahora notaba lo cansada que estaba, solo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios**


	15. Chapter 15

Me dolía la cabeza, no mucho pero lo suficiente para molestarme un poco y despertarme. Era temprano para mi, probablemente muchos ya estaban desayunando así que me bañe y decidí ponerme lo primero que encontré, que fueron unos jeans, con un top verde militar y unos tenis. Sali de mi edificio y me sente en una de las bancas de afuera. Observaba pasar a los alumnos que apenas iban llegando de las "vacaciones."

Se nos había pedido a todos los alumnos, sin excepción, ir al salón de reuniones, donde nos darían un discurso de bienvenida y se nos presentaría a nuestro nuevo director. Probablemente esa era la razon por la que la mayoria de los Moroi reales venían acompañados de sus padres, quienes estaban felices de que un Moroi de la realeza dirigiera la escuela tras la "jubilación" de Kirova.

Tenía hambre, pero no tanta como para ir a desayunar sola, mire a través de la conexión haber si Lissa estaba despierta, lo estaba se estaba arreglando y pronto bajaría a la cafetería por una enorme botella de agua, fue ahí cuando encontré la razon a mi pequeño dolor de cabeza, Lissa tenía una gran jaqueca cortesía de media botella de vodka. Me pareció extraño no haberlo notado antes, parecía que Lissa realmente se sentía mal, aunque para mi, su dolor apenas era perceptible. Me alegre un poco por eso, odia cuando a mi me ocurría, aunque no queria que Lissa sufriera tambien.

Realmente era extraño el porque no podía sentir del todo a Lissa, siempre sentía sus emociones y dolores, recordé la vez en la que Victor la había torturado, había sentido todo su dolor como si fuera mió, se suponía que yo tambien debía de estar pasándola mal. Lissa no estaba acostumbrada a tomar, y cuando lo había hecho fue en fiestas conmigo, por lo que al día siguiente ambas estábamos mal, asi que no tenía referencia de si esto había pasado antes.

Me que sumida en mis pensamientos, que no note que tenía compañía a mi lado, me gire para ver Cristian, no sabia que estaba sentado a mi lado ni cuanto tiempo llevaba, su cabeza literalmente colgaba hacia atrás, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Él estaba dormido. No pude contener una enorme carcajada. Salto sorprendido, al parecer lo había despertado.

- Ozera, estas babeando.

Levanto la cabeza y me miro adormilado, al parecer su cerebro aun no parecía reaccionar pues no me contesto con su usual sarcasmo. Se limpio los ojos y se sentó derecho aun procesando información, se limpio la comisura de los labios como si en verdad hubiera babeado y soltó un bostezo. Volví a reír.

- Eres algo lento en las mañanas no te parece.

Me miro fijamente como si apenas acabara de notar que estaba a su lado.

- Lissa - dijo con una voz demasiado ronca.

- No - dije divertida - Rose.

Rodó lo ojos.

- Ya se que eres Rose, lo que quiero decir es que… - se aclaro la garganta - Lissa me hablo temprano y me pidio que la encontrara en la cafetería y trajera mis pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Mi risa desapareció y lo mire furiosa.

- Como se te ocurrió permitir que tomara tanto, estas loco, te dije que la cuidaras, ¿por qué dejaste que se pusiera así? - le dije alzando la voz, provocando que algunos padres nos miraran.

- Hey, tranquila Rose, lo siento - ahora su voz era normal - No me di cuenta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con _"no me di cuenta"_? - le dije aun enfadada pero en voz un poco más baja - Como no puedes darte cuenta.

Bostezo de nuevo y hablo.

- Bien pues después de que tu, Eddie y Nina se fueron, Avery sugirió ver una película pero dijo que su DVD se había roto, así que Adrián dijo que prestaba el suyo, apenas y podía caminar asi que lo acompañe por el a su habitación - bostezo una vez más y se volvio a aclarar la garganta - Créeme ayudar a Adrián a subir escaleras en ese estado, nada recomendable, por no mencionar ayudarlo a recordar donde había guardado su llave para media hora después tenerlo riendo otra media hora tratando de hablar cuando recordó que no llevaba llave porque había dejado la puerta abierta.

Negó con la cabeza malhumorado, yo aun seguía enfadada pero esto tenía gracia, puse mi mejor cara de guardián y lo mire esperando a que continuara.

- Después Adrián se olvido de que estaba con él y a lo que fuera que hubiéramos ido pues dijo que estaba muy cansado y que iría a dormir y asi que de la nada empezo a quitarse la ropa, apenas tuve tiempo de salir.

Podía perfectamente imaginarme la escena, trate de no reír, deseando dar cualquier cosa por haber visto eso.

- Si se quito la ropa enfrente de ti, tal vez queria que tu hicieras lo mismo.

Me miro furioso, y yo aun trataba de no reír y parecer lo mas enojada que pudiera.

- No se quito la ropa, dije comenzó a quitarse la ropa, gracias a Dios tenía una chaqueta, que fue lo primero que se quito por lo que no, no vi nada - dijo furioso.

Lo ultimo lo hizo parecer como si a mi me interesara saber como era Adrián desnudo, seguro Lissa le había contado de sus planes para que estuviéramos juntos, o que yo estaba secretamente enamorada de Adrián o alguna otra locura.

- Entonces no vieron ninguna película.

- No, cuando regrese a la habitación de Avery, Lissa ya estaba mal, le dije que lo mejor era irnos, no queria, por lo que la arrastre literalmente fuera, para irnos a nuestro edificio.

- Si hasta que Celeste los descubrió.

Asintió y luego me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Celeste nos sorprendió?

Maldición, no podía decirle eso, porque admitiría que había estado con Dimitri. Cristian aun me miraba esperando mi respuesta, cuando fui salvada por Lissa.

- ¿Saben como componer esto? - dijo sentándose en medio de nosotros y señalando su cabeza.

- Nop. Ojala lo hiciera, sin embargo el hambre me está matando - dijo Cristian, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Lissa, los seguí mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, por fin.

- ¿Tú? Tengo el peor dolor de cabeza de mundo.

- Que sea una lección para la próxima.

Eddie y Nina se nos unieron un poco mas tarde, desayunamos y después nos dirigimos a oír el gran discurso de bienvenida. Nos sentamos en una de las gradas de el fondo, pues a Lissa aun le molestaba el ruido, sin mencionar que estaba lleno de familias reales, con las cuales ella no quería socializar ahora.

Mire a mi alrededor, al parecer solo muy pocos alumnos eran los decidieron no regresar. Apenas iban llegando el resto de los alumnos a tomar asiento. Entre ellos pude visualizar a Jill, una Moroi que al parecer creia que yo era un tipo de celebridad. Le lance una sonrisa y la salude de lejos, ella se sonrojo y me devolvió el saludo. Seguí con mi recorrido, el salón no era muy granda, apenas lo suficiente, por lo general solo se usaba para situaciones como está, había guardianes en las paredes y algunos otros controlando a los pequeños. Pude ver a Dimitri, tan guapo como siempre, discutiendo algo con Arturo. Tuve el impulso de gritarle para saludarlo pero resistí.

En el estrado se encontraba Kirova, estaba sentada de frente a nosotros junto con otros profesores y claro el nuevo director. Alberta estaba parada con un micrófono pidiendo un poco de orden, diciendo que comenzaría pronto. Avery tambien estaba ahí sentada, a un lado de su padre, pues ella era su asesora o algo asi.

Alberta nos pidió que guardáramos silencio y una vez que lo hicimos comenzo a hablar.

- Bien, pues bienvenidos una vez mas a San Vladimir, como todos saben debido a los acontecimientos pasados nos vimos obligados a posponer las clases durante un tiempo, sufrimos una gran cantidad de perdidas y se que la mayoria de ustedes aun sigue sufriendo. Les pido que vuelvan a confiar en la academia como un lugar seguro, hemos redoblado la seguridad y ahora tenemos nuevos guardianes que se han unido a nuestras filas.

Todo el salón estaba en silencio, aun se podía sentir la tensión y ansiedad de muchos, incluso algunos dejaron escapar una lagrima recordando los amigos que había perdido.

- Las clases continuaran de la manera acostumbrada, para los novatos de ultimo año - dijo buscando a algunos con la mirada, los estudiantes de ultimo año, esos éramos nosotros - La experiencia de campo también continua, asi que les pido que al final de está reunión, todos permanezcan aquí. Bien ahora la directora Kirova quiere hablar con ustedes.

Kirova, al igual que Alberta hablo de las perdidas y del ataque, de lo mucho que lo lamentaba e incluso pidio un minuto de silencio por las victimas. Después anuncio su retiro, dijo que ya estaba vieja y que iba a dejar la academia en buenas manos, y presento a nuestro nuevo director.

Me sorprendí de que muchos no supieran que Kirova se había "jubilado" supuse que a estas alturas todos sabia que la reina había enviado a Eugene Lazar a remplazarla, pero me había equivocado. Nuestro nuevo director dijo prácticamente lo mismo de lamentar las perdidas, pero nos pedía que confiáramos otra vez en la institución y bla, bla, bla. Cuando todo acabo nos quedamos ahí como Alberta nos habia indicado, mientras los demás salían, cuando ya solo quedábamos nosotros y algunos guardianes Alberta volvio a tomar su micrófono.

- Gracias por esperar - dijo - Bien, como mencione antes, la experiencia de campo será reanudada, durara 2 semanas, que era lo que faltaba, se que para los Moroi, pretender que son atacados y para los novatos, pretender luchar con Strigoi, después del ataque va a ser algo difícil.

Todos asintieron, pero ya no había tensión.

- No comenzara ahora, los novatos seguirán a sus Moroi a clases y la experiencia de campo comenzara a las 12:00 am. Algunos alumnos no regresaron a la academia y a otros los perdimos en la batalla.

Está vez si había tensión por no mencionar de un silencio absoluto.

Había novatos que perdieron a su Moroi o viceversa Moroi que habian perdido a su dhampir, como Lissa que casi perdía a Eddie, esto hizo que me diera un escalofrió, no solo por Eddie, tambien porque recordé como yo tambien casi perdía a Dimitri. Sin mencionar que algunos alumnos no había regresado a la academia.

- Bien - Alberta continuo - Aquellos que por ahora no tengan a alguien asignado Moroi o Dhampir el Guardia Alto - dijo señalando a Stan - Les dará sus nuevas asignación, los demás pueden irse ahora. Solo recuerden la experiencia de campo comenzara a las 12.

Y con esto salimos a las clases, aunque todavía no eran las 12, Eddie y yo adoptamos nuestro modo de guardián y seguimos a Lissa y Cristian.

* * *

**Lo siento por lo de Adrián/Cristian, me estoy enfermando de gripa y como a mi papá le dan ataques cuando esto pasa porque no quiere ser contagiado, me dio todo lo que encontró para que no me enfermara. Asi que la mayor parte de este capitulo son productos de todos los medicamentos que tome… Se que muchas cosas no tienen sentido es un poco aburrido 0_O.**

**De nuevo gracias a por sus alertas, favoritos y por sus comentarios que por cierto espero mass….Otras cosas, que se me había olvidado decir y por las cuales estoy realmente feliz, no se porque lo olvide deben de ser las medicinas..**

**Noticia 1: - Está es para México, por fin salio el primer libro de está maravillosa saga aquí en México xp… ya lo compre… aunque mi mamá casi me mata pues acababa de comprarlo en Canada… lo que ella no entendía era que estaba en Ingles y este era en español… Lastima que lo hayan dejado en su portada antigua y no.**

**Noticia 2: Está es la más importante de todaas y por la que estoy realmente feliz! La fabulosa Richelle Mead acaba de vender los derechos de Vampire Academy a ****Preger Entertainment ****para que los libros se conviertan en película… Lo anuncio RM en **_**blue-succubus **_** Que les parece yo estoy feliz… Les dejo el link de la pagina en mi profile **

**Porfa comemten**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vampire Academy y sus personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

**El siguiente capitulo es spoiler de Blood Promise… la mayor parte la saque del capitulo 10, claro con mis modificaciones, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Había olvidado que la experiencia de campo no era del todo divertida, pues teníamos que estar parados todo el tiempo y seguir a nuestro Moroi a todas sus clases, lo único que me alegraba era que Lissa y Cristian compartían la mayoría de las clases.

Estaba junto a Eddie en una de las esquinas del salón, aun faltaba para que fueran las 12 y para los "Strigoi", todavía no teníamos que estar alerta, ni juntarnos para elaborar algún plan en caso ser atacados, por lo que estaba algo aburrida escuchando parte de la clase cuando de pronto un chillido agudo interrumpió mis pensamientos haciendo que mi cabeza doliera un poco gracias a la resaca que Lissa tenía. La alarma de fuego que estaba en la otra esquina del salón tambien comenzó a sonar, mis compañeros y yo saltáramos e inmediatamente nos pusiéramos en estado de alerta. No sucedía nada, miramos a la _Sra. Malloy,_ pues si esto era planeado ella como maestra debería de saber, pero solo se encogió de hombros y agarro sus cosas.

- Saben a donde ir, así que salgan en orden - dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mire a Eddie y estaba igual de confundido que yo, pues no sabíamos si era un simulacro o de verdad pasaba algo. Salimos del salón aun en alerta, sin separarnos de Lissa y Cristian por si éramos "atacados".

El procedimiento que hacíamos siempre que había simulacros era ir ordenadamente y en silencio hasta el patio principal y estar ahí por horas escuchando platicas acerca de las reglas y protocolos que debemos seguir. Por lo que se me ocurrió que tal vez era otro de esos casos, y este simulacro era a causa del ataque y ahora nos darían platicas de seguridad o algo parecido. Nos encontrábamos ya en el patio, había algunos maestros poniendo orden y otros tomando lista, los guardianes se veían confundidos y no sabían que hacer, eso era extraño.

- No creo que esto fuera planeado - dijo Lissa.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Christian – Lo que significa que incluso si no hay fuego, esto podría tomar un tiempo.

- Bueno, entonces. No hay que estar esperando, ¿eh? - dijo una voz tras nosotros.

Los cuatro nos sorprendimos y nos giramos hacia la voz, era Avery.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó Lissa - Imaginé que estarías en tu habitación, después de la desvelada de anoche.

- Estaba aburrida allí, y tenía que venir a liberarlos a ustedes - respondió.

- ¿Tu hiciste esto? - pregunte incrédula.

Avery se encogió de hombros.

- Me aburría. Ahora, vámonos mientras aun esta el caos.

Los cuatro nos miramos sin saber que hacer.

- Bueno - dijo Lissa lentamente - Supongo que ya nos tomaron asistencia…

- ¡Dense prisa! - dijo Avery.

A través de la conexión pude sentir como Lissa creía que su entusiasmo era contagioso, mientras se apresuraba tras de ella con Christian detrás. Eddie y yo nos miramos inseguros pues no sabíamos que hacer, pero al final decidimos seguirlos. Nadie nos noto mientras cruzábamos todo el campus, hasta llegar a los dormitorios de huéspedes. Simon estaba apoyado contra la puerta, e inmediatamente nos pusimos tensos por haber sido descubiertos o eso creímos hasta que Avery hablo.

- ¿Todo en orden? - Avery le preguntó.

Simon era definitivamente del tipo fuerte y silencioso, hizo un gesto rápido como su única respuesta antes de enderezarse. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se alejó.

- Simplemente él… sólo va a dejarnos ir - dijo Eddie sorprendido.

- ¿Él también esta en esto? - pregunte todavía más sorprendida.

Simón no era nuestro guardián o maestro, pero eso no significaba que dejara a los estudiantes saltarse las clases a causa de un falso simulacro de incendio. Avery sonrió mientras veía como se marchaba.

- Tiene cosas mejores que hacer que cuidarnos.

Entro en el edificio y la seguimos, en vez de ir a su habitación como supuse, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Adrián y golpeo en la puerta.

- Hey, ¡Ivashkov! Abre.

Lissa puso una mano sobre su boca para ahogar sus risas, pues al parecer a ella todo esto se le hacia muy divertido.

- Tanto sigilo para nada si al final todo el mundo va a oírnos - dijo.

- Necesito que él me escuche - le contesto Avery, quien siguió golpeando la puerta y gritando, hasta que un dormido Adrián nos abrió.

- ¿Qué pasa…? - dijo algo molesto, hasta que se fijo en nosotros - ¿No deberían de estar ustedes en clase? Oh, Dios. No he dormido demasiado, ¿o sí?

- Déjanos pasar - dijo Avery, haciéndonos a un lado y empujando a Adrián mientras se dirigía a sentar a su cama - Traje a los refugiados de un incendio aquí.

- Avery activo la alarma de incendios - explicó Lissa divertida pasando a un lado de Adrián para unirse a Avery.

Cristian la siguió, como siempre, pero en vez de sentarse junto a ella en la cama se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones. Eddie y yo nos miramos, aun seguíamos sorprendidos sin saber que hacer, él se encogió de hombros y se unió a Cristian por lo que no me quedo de otra que ir a sentarme al sillón con ellos, ya que no pensaba irme a sentar en la cama. Adrián, se dejo caer a un lado de mi.

- Ah,… ¿Y por qué tenían que venir a mi habitación? No es que me moleste tenerte aquí pequeña dhampir - dijo guiñándome el ojo y poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros - Pero ¿Es este el único lugar que no se está quemando?

Rodee lo ojos y le quite el brazo. Sabia que a Adrián le gustaba coquetear con todo el mundo, y que lo hiciera conmigo ya no me molestaba, ahora éramos amigos y él sabia de mi relación con Dimitri. Creo. Adrián aun estaba un poco molesto porque lo habíamos despertado, y por como lucia su cara y su cabello despeinado, se podría decir que tomo mucho mas que Lissa la noche anterior. Avery parpadeo hacia él llamando su atención.

- ¿No estás feliz de vernos a nosotros?

Él la miró especulativamente por un momento.

- Siempre estoy feliz de verte - dijo Adrián ahora guiñándole el ojo a ella, por lo que rodee nuevamente los ojos.

Lissa rió, no sabia que le era tan gracioso, a través de la conexión sentí que esto le divertía, en cambio a mi solo me volvía cada mas nerviosa pues sentía como si en cualquier momento seriamos descubiertos.

- No les va a llevar mucho tiempo averiguar que no estamos - dije preocupada.

- Tal vez - Avery estuvo de acuerdo - Pero gracias a mis fuentes otra alarma se activara en la academia por si a alguien se le ocurre venir a buscarlos.

- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? - preguntó Christian.

- Es un secreto.

- No se pueden activar las alarmas de incendios todo el día, Lazar - dijo Adrián.

- En realidad, una vez que a mi fuente le den la vía libre en la segunda alarma, se activara una tercera.

Lissa no pudo mas y se echó a reír, aunque se debió más a nuestras reacciones y menos a lo que Avery había dicho.

- Si el interrogatorio ha terminado - dijo ella - ¿No vas a ofrecerle a tus huéspedes algo refrescante?

Adrián se levantó y bostezó.

- Bien, bien, niña insolente. Voy a hacer café.

- ¿Con un shot? - sugirió Avery mirando hacia el mini-bar de Adrián.

- Tienes que estar bromeando - dijo Christian.

Avery lo ignoro y se acercó al armario y tomó una botella de algo. Ella se lo entregó a Lissa.

- ¿Tu juegas?

- Uf, no - dijo Lissa, a quien aun le seguía doliendo un poco la cabeza.

- Cobardes - dijo Avery. Se volvió a Adrián. - Bueno, entonces, seremos solo tu y yo. Siempre me ha gustado un poco café con mi copa de brandy.

No podíamos creer que de verdad fueran a tomar a estas horas, apenas iban a ser las 12… lo que significaba que la experiencia de campo empezaría en solo unos minutos. Me puse de pie y todos me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro excepto Adrián que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del mini-bar ajeno al mundo preparando bebidas como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Tenemos que irnos, la experiencia de campo comenzara pronto y alguien notara que no estamos.

Eddie asintió enseguida y se pudo de pie junto con Cristian, pero Lissa no se movió, por lo que la mire esperando a que lo hiciera, pero Avery negó la cabeza.

- No tienes porque irte - dijo mirando a Lissa e ignorándome - Si alguien viene seremos avisados.

Pude ver como Lissa dudaba, no lo podía creer, esto no era típico de ella, pues no era de las que se saltaban clases para irse a divertir, al contrario se la vivía estudiando, y mas ahora que había hecho un trato con la reina acerca de ir a una universidad no-Moroi.

- Vamos te preparare un poco de café con mucho brandy - Avery volvió a ofrecerle - Ya veras como se te quita el dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Lissa! - dije incrédula al notar como realmente estaba considerándolo.

Avery ignoro completamente mi paranoia y le ofreció la taza de "café". Ella lo tomo mientras me miraba con ojos de disculpa, no lo podía creer.

- Cálmate Rose, solo tomare un poco, hasta que se me quite el dolor de cabeza, después nos iremos.

- Si, claro - dijo Cristian.

Lissa se volvió hacia él y le hizo una mueca, después le dio un ataque de risa. Eddie solo la miro con los ojos abiertos y yo no podía encontrar mi voz.

- Dejen de ser tan exagerados, Avery tiene todo bajo control - dijo y comenzó a tomar su "café"

Estuvimos durante un buen rato oyendo malhumorados como las carcajadas de Lissa y Avery inundaban la habitación. Adrián ya se había quedado dormido con su cabeza sobre la barra del mini-bar. Mientras que nosotros estábamos con los brazos cruzados recostados en el sofá.

* * *

Quería irme pero no podía, Cristian estaba aquí y se supone que su guardián era yo, si me encontraban sin él podía irme mal, en especial porque muchos guardianes creían que no me interesaba protegerlo y estaba en periodo de prueba. Eddie también se veía incomodo se veía como si tampoco quisiera estar aquí, y por como iban las cosas nos íbamos a quedar por mucho tiempo. Estaba furiosa mirando como Lissa y Avery tomaban ahora directamente de la botella, seguía sin poderlo creer, definitivamente no era propio de Lissa, ella noto mi mirada.

- Deja de verme así Rose, no se porque te molesta tanto - dijo Lissa riendo, al parecer el alcohol ya estaba haciendo sus efectos.

- ¿No sabes porque me molesto? - repetí incrédula.

- Si, no lo se -dijo alzando un poco la voz, aunque seguía riendo.

- Estas tomando en lunes, falta muy poco para los finales y deberíamos de estar en la experiencia de campo - dije perdiendo la paciencia y saltando del sofá poniéndome de pie. Sentí como un poco de oscuridad me inundaba - Tu no eres así.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? - pregunto ahora sin rastro de risa.

Pude sentir como también la invadía la oscuridad. Pero estaba tan enfadada que está vez por alguna extraña razon no quise absorberla.

- ¿Qué, qué diablos me pasa?, ¿qué diablos te pasa a ti? Tu no eres así. Desde cuando tomas tanto y no te importa la escuela.

- Y desde cuando a ti te importa la escuela tanto, que prefieres la experiencia de campo a no divertirte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Sabes lo que quiero decir, dices que yo no soy asi, pues tu tampoco eres así - ahora también ella estaba de pie y gritando cosa que nunca hacia.

- ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

- Sabes lo que significa, a ti antes te gustaban las fiestas, te gustaba divertirte. Ahora lo único que te preocupa es entrenar y prepararte para ser guardián, a veces ya ni siquiera eres tan divertida como antes.

Me quede con la boca abierta y no supe que decirle, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, mas porque ella sabia por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses y todo lo que tenía que esforzarme para que la reina me eligiera como su guardiana. Cristian y Eddie también estaban impresionados, Avery tenía una sonrisa y nos miraba divertida, probablemente a causa del alcohol.

- Eres igual que la reina ¿sabes?, siempre diciéndome que hacer y ya estoy harta de eso. Que hay de malo si quiero divertirme un poco - dijo aun enfurecida pero ya no gritaba.

Y yo mas que furiosa seguía sorprendida por todo. Lissa se fue a sentar a un lado de Avery ignorándome y tomando mas de la botella. Adrián estaba mirándonos tan raro como siempre lo hacia, ni siquiera había notado cuando se despertó. Cristian se puso de pie viendo mi desconcierto.

- Vámonos de aquí Rose - dijo y salio de la habitación, lo cual agradecí enormemente.

Me gire hacia Eddie quien me dio una leve sonrisa de compasión, y después a Adrián que ahora estaba con la mirada perdida divagando. Me gire una vez mas hacia Lissa pero seguía ignorándome, a través del lazo pude sentir que estaba enojada conmigo, y no solo por nuestra pelea, también porque Cristian se había ido, por mi culpa y sin decirle nada.

Salí de la habitación furiosa, sentí como la oscuridad inundaba mis los ojos de Lissa, pero seguía sin querer absorberla. Realmente estaba enojada que hice algo que nunca había hecho ni imaginado hacer. Trate de bloquear a Lissa y en cuanto lo hice sentí como poco a poco la oscuridad me dejaba.

* * *

**E****spero que no se les haya hecho un capitulo muy largo... Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. **

**¡****¡****Comenten!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Nos dirigíamos al área de los más pequeños, aun no podíamos regresar a nuestra parte del campus ya que se suponía estábamos en clases, así que íbamos a esperar hasta el almuerzo para volver.

Cristian y yo no habíamos hablado, no es que muriera de ganas de hacerlo, me sentía extraña por haber bloqueado a Lissa, no funcionaba tan bien como pesaba, ya no sentía la oscuridad en vez de eso ahora me dolía la cabeza por el esfuerzo, o eso creía Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del patio en silencio mientras procesaba todo lo que había ocurrido, no podía creer que realmente Lissa y yo hubiéramos peleado. Que ella me hubiera gritado de esa forma, pues ella nunca gritaba, por lo general siempre era tranquila, algo le estaba ocurriendo tal vez era otro efecto de la oscuridad o del espíritu.

Haber bloqueado a Lissa me ayudo a calmarme, la oscuridad no me afectaba y no me sentía ya tan enojada con ella. Analice todas las cosas que me había dicho, tal vez ella tenía razón. Yo ya no era como antes había cambiado y mucho, ya no me dejaba llevar por las fiestas, tampoco actuaba como antes, ahora pensaba mas las cosas y era un poco mas responsable al hacerlas porque ahora consideraba las consecuencias.

Lissa tenía razón yo cambie y mucho, antes creía que era un cambio bueno, después de lo que paso con Mason me volví mas cociente de mis actos, quería ser su guardiana y protegerla. Pero lo que me dijo me hacia dudar de mi cambio, tal vez el estar tan concentrada en ser guardiana me habían hecho descuidar a Lissa, pero ella tenía a Cristian y por lo general se la pasaba haciendo encargos para la reina por lo que nunca pensé el estar haciéndole daño. Tal vez debería de regresar a la Rose antigua y así Lissa no me consideraría aburrida si tan solo….

- ¿Rose, Rose Hathaway?

Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, Cristian salto a mi lado, me había olvidado por completo de él. Me gire para ver quien gritaba mi nombre tan emocionada. Pude ver a una pequeña Moroi corriendo alegremente hacia mi dirección.

- Rose. Hola me recuerdas - ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contestarle - Soy yo, Jill Mastrano, nos conocimos hace poco, cuando estabas con el guardián Belikov moviendo unas cajas. Wow, no puedo creer que ya tengas la marca de batalla, eres realmente increíble sabes, tienes ya 2 tatuajes _molinjas_ y una marca de batalla y aun ni siquiera te has graduado, ¿qué se siente?, ¿realmente duelen mucho los tatuajes?, ¿cuándo te pusieron el de batalla?, ¿puedo verlo?, ¿a quién mas se lo pusieron?, ¿también…

- Eh Jill tranquila, respira un poco quieres - le dije sonriendo, al parecer siempre que estaba nerviosa se ponía a divagar. Aun sentía extraño que alguien me admirara - Mira Jill déjame presentarte a Cristian Ozera - me volví hacia Cristian y lo señale - Ella es Jill - dije señalándola ahora a ella.

Jill abrió la boca sorprendida aun más, y al igual que la vez que conoció a Dimitri se callo y no dijo nada, solo que está vez no salio corriendo solo lo miro con sus enormes ojos verdes aun abriéndose más. Cristian frunció el seño pues al igual que la primera vez que conocí a Jill a él se la hacia extraña.

- Eres Cristian Ozera - dijo Jill analizándolo fijamente poniéndose colorada, me miro y volvió a mirarlo - Ayudaste a Rose en el ataque ¿verdad? Tú usaste magia para defenderte y atacaste a los Strigoi.

Cristian asintió aun mirándola extraño, pero claramente se veía divertido, reí un poco, Jill podía ser extraña pero me hizo olvidar en lo que había estado pensando y mi pelea con Lissa.

- ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme a pelear? ¿ya sabes hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste cuando atacaste a los Strigoi? - pregunto ansiosa.

La mire sorprendida, había olvidado que ella me había pedido lo mismo y recordé haberle hablado de Cristian, nunca creí que realmente seria capaz de preguntarle, aunque claro ya había confesado haber preguntado a sus maestros también.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a pelear? - pregunto Cristian sorprendido.

- Si, bueno no exactamente a pelear como Rose lo hace, mas bien a defenderme con magia. Como tú lo hiciste en el ataque.

- Enserio te gustaría - Cristian volvió a preguntar.

Al parecer si que estaba sorprendido de que lo hubiera hecho, y es que aparte de Lissa, Adrián, Eddie, Nina y yo nadie se le acercaba debido a su fama, o mas bien la fama de sus padres, pues la gente no confiaba realmente en él, creían que seguiría los pasos de sus padres y se convertiría en Strigoi. Aunque ahora yo sabia que eso no era cierto.

- Si lo digo en serio, me encantaría poder defenderme, ser capas de haber participado en la batalla o por lo menos ya no tener tanto miedo de los Strigoi - explico Jill esperanzada porque Cristian la ayudara - Aunque claro yo no soy usuaria del fuego como tu, mi elemento es el agua.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? - pregunto Cristian analizándola detenidamente.

- Tengo 14, estoy en noveno - dijo orgullosa - Entonces me enseñarías a defenderme con magia.

- Bueno… - dijo Cristian sin saber que decir.

El entusiasmo de Jill era contagioso, nosotros ya habíamos hablado de esto una vez, de entrenar Morois para defenderse, pero todo había sido una especie de broma, nunca llegamos a considerarlo realmente, o al menos no de mi parte.

- Por favor - pidió Jill suplicando con sus enormes ojos.

- Supongo que podre intentarlo aunque realmente nunca he dado clases ni nada por el estilo.

Jill grito emocionada y dio unos brinquitos aplaudiendo.

- Gracias, muchas gracias eso es grandioso, no puedo esperar a decírselo a Jane - dijo y salio corriendo, ni siquiera pregunto cuando podrían empezar a practicar o donde lo harían solo se fue feliz.

- Bueno eso fue extraño - dijo Cristian aun mirando el espacio vació.

- Ella realmente es extraña, pero inofensiva. Ademas es agradable. Y supongo que tu sueño de entrenar un ejercito Moroi se puede hacer realidad.

- Si bueno, si la vuelvo a ver - dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no importara aunque claramente se veía esperanzado - Ademas ella dijo que su elemento es el agua y yo no se nada sobre eso, mi especialidad es el fuego.

- De todos modos deberías intentarlo, podría ser divertido.

Continuamos hablando de los beneficios de comenzar a entrenar Morois, mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería. No mencionamos a Lissa, aunque yo ya no estaba enojada con ella. Decidí que hablaría con ella y le pediría una disculpa. No seguí bloqueándola aunque tampoco me fundí en sus pensamientos o emociones.

Justo cuando doblábamos la esquina para entrar a la cafetería un "Strigoi" ataco a Abby Badica, por suerte no nos noto o abría estado perdida, había olvidado la experiencia de campo. En ese momento me puse alerta y me prepare por si alguien se nos acercaba. No sucedió y continuamos hacia la cafetería pero ahora estuve alerta. Tuvimos suerte ya que al parecer nadie había notado nuestra ausencia, comencé a preocuparme por Lissa, no sabia nada de ella y a través del vinculo no la sentía, decidi visitarla para ver como estaba, solo esperaba que no siguiera tomando.

Pude sentir sus emociones, ella ya no estaba enojada conmigo, se sentía mal por haberme dicho todas esas cosas, ella ya no estaba tomando pero Adrián y Avery si, ahora se sentía algo incomoda por haberse saltado las clases, y mal por arrastra a Eddie con ella. Después todo fue confuso, sentí una extraña brisa que me empujo, literalmente, fuera de su cabeza, como si ella me hubiera bloqueado a mi.

- Te encuentras bien - pregunto Cristian mirándome preocupado.

Sacudí la cabeza y parpadee, aun estábamos en la cafetería, él estaba sentado comiendo mientras yo estaba de pie a su lado en alerta por si éramos "atacados"

- Yo… - no supe que decirle porque ni yo misma sabia lo que había pasado - No lo se, estuve en la cabeza de Lissa, pero entonces ella me… ¿saco?

- Bueno, ella sigue enojada contigo…

- No, ya no lo estaba, todo fue como siempre, sentí sus emociones, ella se sentía mal por las cosas que me había dicho, pero..., después ella me echo.

- ¿Y eso nunca había pasado?

Negué la cabeza, trate de recordar algo parecido, pero no puede acordarme de nada, Lissa jamás me había echado de su mente, tampoco recordé haber leído nada parecido entre Vladimir y Anna, tal vez debería leer con mas cuidado…. La campana sonó, teníamos que ir a clases. Meditaría en eso después por ahora lo mejor era estar alerta para proteger a Cristian y contar con que Lissa regresara a clases.

* * *

**Se que es corto, lo siento, actualizare pronto...**

**En el capitulo pasado puse spoiler de _Spirit bound _y era de _Blood Promise_, quiero agradecer a AnaidT por notarlo y decirme, ya lo corregir. **

**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, alerta y favoritos... Espero sus comentarios.**


	18. Chapter 18

Íbamos callados, rumbo a el próximo salón de clases. Hasta ahora el día no había estado tan mal, no habíamos sido atacados por ningún "Strigoi". Aun faltaban dos horas para que se acabaran las clases, y para ir a cenar…

- Sr. Ozera…

Grito alguien atrás de nosotros, y en seguida me prepare para un ataque, aunque lo dudaba porque generalmente los "Strigoi" no gritaban nuestros nombres, simplemente atacaban. Vi a Celeste acercándose a nosotros, y sentí como Cristian se tenso a mi lado. Aunque no supe porque.

- Lo estaba buscando, recuerde que hoy usted y la Srta. Dragomir tienen que cumplir su castigo, los veré cuando se terminen las clases en los edificios de secundaria para cumplir con su castigo, no lleguen tarde - dijo claramente irritado, se dio cuenta de que yo también estaba ahí - No es necesario que usted ni el Sr. Castile vayan, considérenlo como sus días libres.

- ¿Días libres? - pregunto Cristian igual de sorprendido que yo.

- Claro, creías que el castigo seria solo por uno.

- Pero ni siquiera habían empezado las clases.

- ¿Quiere, que sea toda la semana?

Cristian no dijo nada, pude ver que se estaba conteniendo, Celeste también, solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Tenemos que encontrarla - dijo mirándome muy serio - solo asentí - Vamos al edificio de huéspedes por ella, espero que este bien.

"_Bien",_ era su manera de decir, espero que no este borracha. En lo que iba del día aun no sabíamos nada de Lissa, ella no había regresado a clases y por mas que intente había algo que no me dejaba entrar a su mente, me pregunte si Cristian tenía razón y ella en verdad quería bloquearme, pero eso jamás había sucedido, ademas cuando había estado en su cabeza ella me había perdonado.

Llegamos a la habitación de Adrián, estuvimos tocando por un largo tiempo hasta que por fin Eddie nos abrió, sonrió a modo de disculpa y nos dejo pasar. La habitación de Adrián estaba del mismo modo en el que la habíamos dejado, salvo en la barra ya no estaba él dormido, ahora estaban un montón de botellas, si botellas en plural, vacías o semi-vacías en la barra. Lissa, Avery y él alrededor con vasos, tomando y riendo. Cristian fue por Lissa.

- Pequeña dhampir volviste - dijo Adrián levantando su vaso y guiñándome un ojo, Avery le golpeo con el codo - Tranquila también puedo brindar por ti si quieres.

Rodé mis ojos y me gire hacia Eddie.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

- Algo, le dije a Lissa que debíamos irnos pero Avery la arrastro hacia la barra y no se han movido desde entonces.

Eddie parecía incomodo de estar ahí, y me lo imaginaba, probablemente lo había ignorado durante toda la mañana mientras tomaban, pero conociéndolo jamás se quejaría y seguiría en su modo guardián como si nada.

- Vamos a tener algunas tardes libres, sabes - me miro y levanto la ceja - Anoche Celeste descubrió a Cristian y a Lissa mientras iban hacia su habitación y los castigo, me dijo que durante su castigo tu y yo podríamos descansar.

- ¿Cuándo empieza el castigo? - pregunto Eddie alarmado.

- En cuanto acabe la ultima hora de clase - solo faltaba poca mas de una hora.

- Rose, Celeste no puede ver a Lissa así, ella no está bien.

Me gire para ver como Cristian tiraba de Lissa, igual que la vez que Celeste los había descubierto ella no podía casi caminar y él casi la llevaba cargando.

- No la podemos llevar así - dijo Cristian.

* * *

Llegamos a la habitación de Lissa, fue mas difícil de lo que pensábamos, tuvimos que cruzar mas de la mitad de la academia sin ser vistos por ninguno de los maestros o "Strigoi" .

Afortunadamente la habitación de Lissa era grande. Los chicos se sentaron en la cama que había pertenecido a Natalie, fui al closet y saque ropa limpia para Lissa, después la lleve al baño y la ayude a tomarse una ducha. Tampoco fue fácil.

- Lissa tranquila solo prométeme que ya no vas a tomar tanto, te perdiste todo el primer día de clases.

- Lo se Rose lo siento, de verdad lo siento, perdóname. Por favor, perdóname, lo que te dije fue horrible, yo no quería….

Llevaba así desde que habíamos salido de la habitación de Adrián. Lissa lloraba pidiéndome perdón por haberme gritado, ahora seguía algo borracha pero la mayor parte de su llanto era real, de verdad lo sentía.

Cuando por fin salimos, Lissa ya estaba mejor y comió el sándwich que Cristian le dio, volvio a disculparse conmigo, y después con Eddie, volviendo a llorar.

- Tenemos que irnos Liss, Celeste dijo que llegáramos temprano y ya no tardan los demás en salir de clases - dijo Cristian mirando su reloj - ¿Ya estas mejor?

Asintió tímidamente, se limpio las pocas lagrimas que tenía y nos miro a Eddie y a mi.

- Gracias, de verdad lo siento mucho.

- Lo sabemos Lissa, nos lo has dicho un millón de veces - dije riendo tratando de que se relajara y lo olvidara.

- Vámonos no podemos llegar tarde

Salimos de su habitación justo cuando el timbre sonó, Lissa y Cristian corrieron perdiéndose entre la multitud.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

- Bueno no se tu, pero yo me iré a dormir un rato.

- ¿Qué? no seas tan aburrido.

- Si, tu no estuviste parada todo el tiempo, viendo como unos Moroi vaciaban cada botella del bar que se les ponía enfrente - dio media vuelta y se fue.

Me quede ahí viendo como se iba mientras el pasillo se vaciaba, cuando de pronto oí un grito. En seguida me puse alerta, dos "Strigoi" atacaba a una de las Moroi que iba por el pasillo. Su guardián estaba combatiendo a uno y otro de los novatos lo ayudaba así que decidí poner a salvo a los pocos Moroi que estaban en el pasillos. Los Moroi me obedecieron cuando los fui a rescatarlos.

Todos excepto uno, para mi suerte uno de ellos era Reed.

* * *

**Se que es corto, al rato subo mas...**


	19. Chapter 19

_Decidí poner a salvo a los pocos Moroi que estaban en el pasillos. _

_Los Moroi me obedecieron cuando fui a rescatarlos. Todos excepto uno, para mi suerte ese uno era Reed. _

Respire profundo, y trate de tomar su brazo para alejarlo del pasillo.

- Vamos tengo que ponerte a salvo - le dije tratando de sonar tranquila y evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- Déjame en paz dhampir - dijo moviendo su brazo, evitando que lo tocara y haciendo tropezar un poco.

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí - repetí tratando de sonar tranquila - No vez que hay un ataque y pueden capturarte.

- Si, lo dudo - respondió y se alejo de mi yendo hacia donde los "Strigoi" se encontraban.

- No voy a volver a discutir contigo - dije siguiéndolo y tomando de su camisa para arrastrarlo lejos.

Decir que fue un error fue poco. Se volteo bruscamente y me aventó haciendo que cayera de espalda y golpeara mi cabeza contra el duro cemento. Ni siquiera le importo, siguió caminando ignorándome y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el ataque. Me pare lo mas rápido que pude, aún mareada por el golpe y corrí de nuevo tras él. No iba a dejar que por culpa suya sacara una mala nota en mi experiencia de campo. Volví a tomarlo fuerte de el brazo y lo arrastre en dirección contraria. Tal vez él fuera un Moroi fuerte, pero yo era una dhampir a la que habían estado entrenando desde pequeña y era más fuerte que él, o eso esperaba.

- Te dije que tenía que sacarte de aquí - le dije mientras lo arrastraba.

Estaba tan distraída evitando que volviera a aventarme, que no me di cuenta de que un "Strigoi" nos atacaba. Para mi suerte era Stan. Ni siquiera lo vi venir que cuando me ataco no tuve tiempo de defenderme y volví a caer de espalda, pero está vez evite golpearme de nuevo.

Cuando se giro hacia Reed para "matarlo" tampoco le fue mejor que a mi, Reed lo golpeo en la cara aun más fuerte que a mi. Haciendo que a Stan le sangrara la nariz, después de eso siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado ignorándonos hasta que desapareció del pasillo. Bien al menos está vez Stan no iba a regañarme por ser descuidada, o eso creí.

- Hathaway, ¿qué fue todo eso? - dijo gritándome - Es tan mala protegiendo a sus Morois que estos prefieren hacer su trabajo. Si todo esto fuera real y él no me hubiera atacado ahora mismo ustedes entrarían muertos.

Me quede con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? Él lo ataco para que lo dejara en paz…

- Obviamente me ataco para que lo dejara en paz, este es el punto de la experiencia de campo, auque debo decirle que son ustedes los dhampirs los que tienen que defender a su Moroi y no al revés.

- Estas loco, él no me estaba defendiendo de nada, solo quería que lo dejara en paz y tampoco se estaba defendiendo de usted queria que lo dejara libre.

- Eso es obvio, cuando capturas a alguien, ese alguien intenta liberarse - le lance una mirada furiosa, no podría discutir con él de lo que fuera que su extraña mente estuviera pensando - Ahora dígame, ¿qué diablos hace aquí sin su Moroi? Por que sabe que esto no se ve bien para usted, la primera vez dejo a su Moroi "morir" y ahora esto, tan mala que hasta su Moroi se tiene que defender solo.

- No deje a Cristian "morir" porque usted ni siquiera iba a matarlo, y ese ¡NO! Es mi Moroi, yo estoy a cargo de Cristian y …

- A si, ¿y donde está el Sr. Ozera? No está con usted ahora, lo que prueba mi teoría de lo pésima guardiana que es. Ahora considere está prueba reprobada - me dio la espalda y se fue por el mismo sitio por el que Reed había desaparecido.

Grite de frustración y me cruce de brazos enojada como si fuera un niña pequeña a la que su madre no le quiso comprar una muñeca, después me deje caer en el piso y me quede ahí sentada todavía con los brazos cruzados viendo el espacio vació por el que se habían ido.

No sentí a la oscuridad invadiéndome, y trate de relajarme de la única manera que me hacia sentir mejor, "visitando" a Lissa. Cerré los ojos y a los pocos segundos ya estaba en su mente.

_Que sorpresa, no estaba sola, y no me refería a Cristian si no a Avery, Cristian no se veía por ningún lado, tal vez para su castigo los habían separado. Pude sentir las emociones proviniendo de Lissa. Está feliz, no del "feliz" estoy borracha, si no del feliz, entusiasmada por algo._

_- No puedo esperar, prometí llevar a Adrián las mejor fiestas de la corte. Tu tambien puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, aunque claro sin hacernos mal tercio._

_Lissa le sonrió, mientras fregaba el piso de uno de los salones de secundaria._

_- Lo de tu y Adrián va en serio ¿no?_

_Esto me sorprendió, pues no tenía ida de que ellos estuvieran saliendo, sabia que como ninguno de los dos tenía clases se veían mucho, pero de hay a que tuvieran una relación. Tal vez era por esto que él ya no me ha visitado en mis sueños._

_- Que te puedo decir, es guapo, rico, de la realeza y sobre todo sobrino de la reina. Que más puedo pedir, aunque por ahora solo seamos amigos, te lo aseguro eso va a cambiar._

_No es que no quisiera que Adrián no fuera feliz, créanme, de verdad quería que encontrara a una linda chica que lo hiciera feliz, por cursi que esto se oiga, pero por alguna extraña razón, las palabras de Avery me molestaron, no es que me sintiera celosa, o tal vez si, no lo sabia, pero imaginarme a Avery junto con Adrián…_

_- No puedo esperar para que estemos en la corte - soltó Lissa emocionada. _

_¿La corte? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué yo no sabia nada? Quizá era nuevo y se acababa de enterar._

_- Lo se yo tampoco sobre todo porque… - miro a Lissa a los ojos, de una manera tan profunda que sentí como si me estuviera mirando a mi y no a ella. Después puso mala cara y sentí una brisa._

Estaba sentada de nuevo en el pasillo, volví a ser sacada de la mente de Lissa, y no sabia porque, Lissa ya estaba bien, no había tomado y no estaba enojada conmigo, entonces ¿cómo diablos fui sacada de su mente? ¿Lissa no puede estar bloqueándome o si? ¿Abra Lissa encontrado la manera de bloquearme? No lo sabia pero tenía que preguntárselo, más tarde cuando la viera. Diablos, supongo que ya que las pruebas de campo había comenzado tendria que volver a dormir en su cuarto.

Pero ahora aprovecharía mi tarde libre e iría a buscar a mi dios ruso, antes de volver con Cristian.

* * *

**Gracias x sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Por fa Comenten ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, si yo fuera un dios ruso, ¿dónde estaría? En mi habitación tal vez, lo dudaba, no tenía ni idea de donde encontrarlo, ya había ido a buscarlo a su edificio, por edificio quiero decir cuarto. Al gimnasio y no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar Dimitri.

Faltaba muy poco para ir con Cristian y aun no lo había visto, y necesitaba verlo no lo había hecho desde ayer, y está mañana apenas y lo había visto, Ok tal vez estaba exagerando, mucho, pero en verdad quería verlo. Resignada me dirigí a la cafetería por algo de cenar. Ni siquiera tenía tanta hambre agarre lo que encontré y fui a sentarme a una de las pocas mesas vacías, tampoco me moleste en hacer guardia, no tenía Moroi a quien cuidar y si éramos atacados la mayoria de mis compañeros estaban aquí y ellos podrían defender a los Moroi.

- Pequeña dhampir, como siempre es un gran placer verte - dijo Adrián sentándose a mi lado - Aw, parece que alguien no está de muy buen humor.

- No, no lo estoy. Stan me regaño, dijo que era una pésima guardiana, todo por culpa de el idiota de Reed.

- ¿Reed?

Le explique lo raro que era y lo que había con Stan.

- La verdad nunca he hablado con él, aunque, tal vez solo tenía un mal día.

- Si, claro.

- Oye, Avery dice que es un buen chico.

Lo mire incrédula.

- ¿Avery? Buen chico como ella.

- Ella también es buena chica.

- ¿Qué dices? Has visto como desde que está siempre con Lissa ella no ha parado de tomar, Lissa no es así ella no es de las que se queda a tomar un lunes con sus amigos en vez de ir a clases.

- Lissa tenía razón tu si que estas rara - dijo mirándome muy serio, algo raro en él - Me hubiera mucho gustado conocer a la Rose de la que Lissa siempre habla, la divertida, que salía a fiestas y tomaba, no a la responsable que solo le preocupa la escuela y entrenar, aunque claro ahora se porque te encanta hacerlo.

Lo mire enojada, que diablos le pasaba a la gente primero Lissa y ahora él, de verdad no les gustaba que hubiera cambiado tanto, me puse aun mas furiosa, él nunca me conoció en esa época fiestera de antes porque diablos discutía conmigo eso.

- No me digas, estas celosa de ella.

- ¿Celosa? Si claro quisiera - dije esto y salí enfurecida a mi habitación, probablemente confirmando su teoría de los celos.

Aunque no estaba segura, ¿estaba celosa de que Adrián estuviera interesado en Avery? ¿De que ella y Lissa pasaran tanto tiempo juntas? No lo sabia, queria que Adrian fuera feliz, yo amaba a Dimitri y él solo era mi amigo, pero seguía sin gustarme la idea de pensar él y Avery juntos. Y Lissa no está siempre con Avery o ¿si? Ademas ella podía tener mas amigas no tenía porque siempre andar conmigo, y podría aprovechar el tiempo en que salieran juntas para estar con Dimitri, claro que por ahora él era su guardián y si ella salía, él salía.

Por fin llegue a mi habitación, como siempre aventé mis zapatos y me fui directo a mi cama, para mi mala suerte Dimitri tampoco se encontraba aquí, tenía que recoger mis cosas para irme con Cristian así que me puse de pie e hice una pequeña maleta, me volví a poner mis zapatos y salí de mi habitación, rumbo a la de Cristian. Cuando por fin llegue estuve tocando lo mas fuerte que pude para que me abriera, se había quedado dormido por la cara que tenía cuando me abrió. Entre, mi "cama" ya estaba hecha, quiero decir, mi cobija y almohada ya estaban en el piso.

- Porque tardaste tanto, hiciste que se me fuera el sueño. Ahora tardare mucho en que regrese.

- No me digas que tu también - dije mientras buscaba en mis cosas por mi pijama, me miro con cara de "que diablos dices" - Hace un rato tuve una discusión con Adrián. En la mañana Lissa, luego Stan y Adrián ahora tu también.

- Vaya al parecer no has tenido un buen día, ¿Stan?, no importa solo relájate y duerme, estoy cansado de fregar pisos que lo único que quiero es descansar, no voy a discutir contigo, al menos no ahorita.

Se lo agradecí enormemente dentro de mi ser, ok exagerada mucho, pero no se lo iba a decir en voz alta,

- ¿Tampoco tuviste un buen día?

- No ha estado tan mal como el tuyo, o al parecer eso creo, recuerdas a esa chica Jill - asentí, quien no la recordaría - Se me acerco y quiso hablarme de sus clases, al parecer empezamos mañana, de hecho su hoy practicamos algo, el agua realmente puede ser un muy buen elemento para ayudarte a fregar pisos.

- Aha - dije y me dirigí a su baño a cambiarme, cuando salí él ya estaba acostado en su cama dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

- Apaga la luz - dijo mientras se cobijaba.

- Claro, lo que tu digas amo.

- Si empiezas con tu sarcasmo, de verdad va a ser difícil no discutir contigo.

- Lo siento - dije apagando la luz y yendo a mi cómoda "cama" - Está tarde oí como Avery le decía a Lissa que irían a la corte.

- Lo harán, este fin de semana creo.

- ¿Lo harán? ¿Tú no iras?

- No fui invitado, solo miembros de la realeza.

- ¿Qué dices? Tú eres de la realeza.

- Lo se pero mi tía Tasha ira, en verdad no me necesitan, ademas es una fiesta de uno de los miembros del comité y bueno, la familia Lazar está invitada, todos quieren conocer al nuevo director de San Vlad, por lo que Avery y Reed van a ir, Lissa va porque la reina quiere que vaya y Adrián va porque, bueno, porque es una fiesta. Ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir.

Otra ida a la corte, significaba que Dimitri se iría de nuevo y Cristian había dicho que solo irían miembros de la realeza, y como yo no era de la realeza ni tampoco la guardiana oficial de Lissa, aún. No podría ir, definitivamente este no era mi día.

* * *

*******

* * *

Desperté al día siguiente y para mi sorpresa no estaba cansada, ayudaba el hecho de que no tenía practicas con Dimitri y no tenía que despertarme temprano. Tome una rápida ducha y me cambie abrí la puerta del baño y un atontado Cristian me saco para meterse a bañar.

Había olvidado lo lento que era en sus primeras horas del día, espere "pacientemente" hasta que escuche unos toques en la perta. Fui a abrirla con mi estaca en la mano por si era un ataque. Para mi sorpresa era Lissa y Eddie.

- Rose - se lanzo sobre mi y me abrazo - Siento mucho todas las cosas horribles que te dije ayer, de verdad, yo no quería hacerlo, no se que paso era como si no fuera yo y…

- Tranquila Liss - dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda - Ya ayer te disculpaste demasiado, créeme.

Me soltó y sonrió tímidamente, me hice a un lado para dejarlos pasar y Lissa fue a sentarse a la cama de Cristian mientras Eddie se quedaba de pie.

- Tengo la manera de compensarte - dijo Lissa sonriendo aun mas y mirándome emocionada.

- ¿De verdad? ¿cómo?

- Iremos a la corte, este fin de semana,

- ¿A la corte pero Cristian dijo que solo irían miembros de la realeza?

- Si, pero hable con la reina y le pregunte si podría llevar a un invitado y dijo que si, tu eres ese invitado.

- Ese invitado la reina pensaría que es Cristian no yo, ella se enojara mucho si sabe que yo iré a la corte.

- No lo hará porque Cristian también fue invitado y lo sabe, ademas ella sabe que seria a ti a quien llevaría, a quien más podría decirle.

- ¿Cristian también fue invitado?

- Si, aunque no quiera ir voy a convencerlo.

* * *

**2 en un día estoy inspirada :) ya estoy a la mitad del siguiente cap, lo malo es que no se cuando tenga internet otra vez pues m ire d viaje, pero si tengo subo el prox. **

**Espero que les gusten los capis, ¿Qué les pareció la pelea entre Rose & Adrian? también abra más peleas entre Rose & Lissa.**

**En el prox capi ya aparece Dimitri. ;p **

**Espero sus comentarios...**


	21. Chapter 21

El día comenzo normal, ningún "ataque" ni nada por el estilo, hasta ahora Lissa había fracasado en todos su intentos para convencer a Cristian de ir a la corte, y no lo culpaba, yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero al menos asi tendría tiempo para estar con ella. Y para ver a Dimitri, del que aun no sabia nada.

- Está noche tendremos reunión de chicas - me dijo Lissa mientras la acompañábamos hacia su siguiente clase.

- ¿Reunión de chicas?

- Si, será como nuestra noche de chica, tendremos una pequeña reunión después de que mi castigo haya terminado, seremos solo nosotras tres.

Lissa no paraba de hablar de lo bien que no la pasaríamos en la corte, de cómo las tres, asi es Avery tambien estaba incluida, nos iríamos de fiesta todo el tiempo, yo solo esperaba ver a Mia y pasar un rato con ella.

No sabia porque pero Avery ya no se me hacia tan genial como antes, quiero decir, de alguna manera me agradaba pero el que estuviera arrastrando a Lissa con ella mientras tomaba hacia que no me cayera bien del todo. No es que tuviera nada contra ella, pues para ser sinceros ella pasaba mucho mas tiempo con Lissa que conmigo, no estaba celosa, solo preocupada por Liss, o eso creia. Le sonreí a Lissa y seguí a Cristian a sus clases.

- Tienes tanta suerte de que Lissa aun no te haya convencido de ir a la corte - le susurre.

Me ignoro y siguió caminando hacia su salón. Estuvimos aproximadamente dos horas oyendo acerca de la relación entre humanos y Moroi, y yo a punto de quedarme dormida. No pasaba nada emocionante, al parecer todos los guardianes descansaban pues no habíamos tenido nada de ataques. Una pena pues realmente moría por darle una paliza a Stan.

Después de mas clases aburridas Cristian y Lissa tenía que irse a su castigo yo queria descansar, fui a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, supongo que me quede dormida no lose pero en algun momento comencé a oír voces en mi cabeza. _Rose ve a verme. Ahora. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no vienes? Ven a verme._

Me pare y regaña dientes y fui a donde Lissa se encontraba. Cuando entre a la habitación ella y Adrian estaban practicando con el espíritu. Adrián apenas y me miro. Eso me hizo sentir mal, pues yo no estaba enfadada con él. Sino con Avery. No se para que diablos me llamaba Lissa, pues ni siquiera me hacia caso.

- ¿Qué sucede Liss?

- Nada. Ya casi acabo con Adrián. Después de eso sigue nuestra noche de chicas.

- ¿Y para eso me llamas tres horas antes?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando. La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ella entraron Cristian y Jill, quien traía una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde consigues a las menores de edad? - preguntó Adrian.

Christian le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Ésta es Jill. Jill, éstos son Lissa y Adrián. Y bueno ya conoces a Rose.

- Ho….Hola - dijo tímidamente.

- Hola, Jill que te trae por aquí - dije.

- Jill quiere aprender como usar su poder para el bien en vez del mal - dijo

Christian con un guiño exagerado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Lissa confundida.

Jill le dio a Christian una mirada sorprendida. Supongo que sabia de la relación entre ellos, y le sorprendía que Cristian no le hubiera contado nada a Lissa.

- Después del ataque, mucha gente dijo que quería aprender cómo pelear con

magia – explicó Christian - Así que Jill y yo trabajaremos juntos… Voy a enseñarle a usar sus poderes como lo hice yo cuando fue el ataque.

Jill le dio a Christian una mirada sorprendida. Supongo que sabia de la relación entre ellos, y le sorprendía que Cristian no le hubiera contado nada a Lissa.

- Y por eso quieres ahora reclutar niños - dijo Adrián, quien aun me ignoraba.

- Hey - dijo Jill indignada - Tengo catorce años.

Inmediatamente ella se sonrojó por haberle hablado tan atrevidamente. Él lo

encontró divertido.

- Mi error - dijo él - ¿Cuál es tu elemento?

- Agua.

- ¿Fuego y agua, huh? - Adrián buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un billete de cien

dólares. Él lo chasqueó fuera - Dulce, te ofreceré un trato. Si tu puedes hacer

aparecer un cubo de agua y descargarlo en la cabeza de Christian, te daré esto.

- Me uniré en diez - agregó Lissa divertida.

Jill parecía aturdida, pero sospecho que era porque Adrián la había llamado

"Dulce". Christian empujó a Jill hacia la puerta.

- Ignóralos. Ellos simplemente están celosos porque los que usan el espíritu no

pueden arremeter en una batalla como nosotros - Él se arrodilló hasta la altura

de Lissa en el piso y le dio un beso rápido - Nosotros estuvimos practicando en la sala de arriba, pero debo acompañarla de regreso ahora. Te veré mañana.

- No es necesario - dijo Jill - Puedo regresar bien. No quiero ser ningún

problema.

Adrián aun ignorándome se levanto.

- No lo eres. Si alguien va a dar un paso al frente y ser el caballero en brillante armadura aquí, podría perfectamente ser yo. Te llevaré de regreso y dejaré a los tortolitos con sus tortolerías.

Él le dio a Jill y sin hacer caso de mi, le dio una solemne reverencia.

- ¿Vamos?

- Adrián… - - dijo Cristian, en un tono filoso.

- Oh, vamos - dijo él, rodando los ojos - Debo regresar de cualquier manera,

ustedes, chicos, no son de ninguna utilidad cuando viene el toque de queda. Y

honestamente, denme algo de crédito aquí. Aún yo tengo límites.

Él le dio una significativa mirada a Lissa, una que le dijo que era una idiota por

pensar que él iba a seducir a Jill. Lissa le mantuvo la mirada por algunos

momentos y se dio cuenta que él estaba en lo cierto. Adrián era un sinvergüenza a veces y nunca había hecho de su interés por mí un secreto, pero acompañar a Jill a casa no era parte de alguna grandiosa seducción. Él realmente estaba sólo siendo amable.

- Está bien - dijo Lissa - Nos vemos. Gusto en conocerte, Jill.

- Igualmente. Gracias de nuevo - dijo a Cristian.

- Nos vemos en tu próxima práctica.

Adrián y Jill empezaron a salir por la puerta, justo cuando Avery entraba.

- Hey, Adrián - Avery miro a Jill - ¿Quién es tu menor de edad?

- ¿Pararían ustedes chicos de llamarme así? - exclamó Jill.

Adrián apuntó a la crítica de Avery.

- Silencio. Trataré contigo más tarde, Lazar.

- Ciertamente lo espero - dijo ella en una voz cantarina - Dejaré la puerta sin

llave.

No se porque, pero este comentario hizo que sintiera celos. Había algo en la manera como Avery le hablaba a Adrián que no me gustaba. Jill y Adrián se fueron, y Avery se sentó al lado de Lissa. Ella parecía estar lo suficientemente animada como para estar ebria, pero no pude oler licor en ella.

- ¿Realmente invitaste a Adrián a tu habitación más tarde así como así? -pregunte, sin quererme ver como una novia celosa.

Avery se encogió de hombros. Y me miro de una manera extraña.

- No lo sé. Tal vez. A veces pasamos tiempo juntos una vez que ustedes chicos,

están todos metidos en la cama. No estas celosa, ¿o si?

- No - dije demasiado rapido, lo cual seguramente me contradecía - Sólo curiosa.

- Bien, aunque lo entendería, él es devastadoramente buen mozo, chistoso, rico, relacionado con la reina…

- ¿Tienes los colores de la boda elegidos? - preguntó Lissa riéndose.

- No todavía - dijo Avery - Yo todavía estoy probando las aguas. Me aseguro que él sería un fácil agujero en el cinturón de Avery Lazar, pero él es algo así como difícil de leer.

- Realmente no quiero estar escuchando esto - dijo Christian.

- Algunas veces él actúa como del tipo ámalos y déjalos - siguió hablando Avery ignorando a Cristian - Otras veces, él se deprime como un romántico de corazón roto…

Realmente no queria seguir escuchando a Avery hablando de lo maravilloso que Adrián era, por eso cunado un hermoso dios ruso se asomo por la puerta y pidio hablar conmigo se lo agradecí enormemente. Pues ademas llevaba ya mucho sin verlo, besarlo…

Me despedí de Lissa, quien dijo que la viera en su dormitorio mas tarde y salí del cuarto mientras Dimitri me esperaba.

* * *

**La mayor parte de este capitulo lo saque de Blood Promise, claro con mis modificaciones para la historia.**

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias x sus favoritos, y alertas.**


	22. Chapter 22

- ¿Qué pasa camarada?

Hizo una mueca al parecer aun seguía sin gustarle que lo llamara así. Abrió uno de los salones que estaban vacíos y entro, me encogí de hombros y lo seguí. Se sentó en una de las bancas y me hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo. Me senté en una banca frente a él cruzando los brazos y lo mire. Él estaba serio.

- Rose, recuerdas la prueba que ibas a hacer el año pasado.

Asentí, y es que como olvidarla. Nunca la llegue a hacer porque unos Strigoi decidieron atacar la casa de los Badica, en la que el famosísimo Arthur Schoenberg me haría la prueba.

- Bien, debido a que eres la única en tu grupo que no la ha hecho, Alberta decidió que ya era tiempo de intentarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Van a hacerme otra prueba?

- Mas bien van a hacerte la prueba, ya que en realidad nunca te la hicieron.

Me quede mirándolo con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa. Él se inclino y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano.

- Esta semana acabas con la experiencia de campo, así que podremos irnos.

- ¿Irnos? - pregunte nerviosa, no es que me molestara la idea de irme en un viaje con él de nuevo, pero aun sentía nervios por la ultima vez.

- Si, iremos con uno de los guardianes conocidos de Alberta, a unas cuantas horas de aquí - dijo mientras su mano ahora jugaba con mi pelo - Quien decidió darte una cita.

Sonreí.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- El viernes por la noche, regresaremos a mediados de la semana que entra - dejo de jugar con mi pelo y se levanto - Solo no te metas en problemas de aquí al viernes.

- Oye…. - me dio un beso rápido y se fue.

Suspire feliz y me dirigí a mi habitación. _- ¿Rose, donde estas? ¿por qué aun no has venido? _O cierto, di media vuelta y me dirigí al cuarto de Lissa.

- Ay, Rose por fin llegas. ¿Qué quería el guardián Belikov? - pregunto Lissa, que estaba sentada en su cama con Cristian a un lado de ella.

- A mm…

- El guardián Belikov es tan sexy - dijo una voz dentro del closet, Avery salio con unos vestidos de Lissa, y me miro.

Sentí un escalofrió.

Estuve tan orgullosa de mi por no abalanzarme sobre ella para golpearla, no me importaba que dijeran que Dimitri era sexy, lo era, y ademas era mió. Pero había algo en la forma que ella lo había dicho… Parecía como si lo hubiera hecho para probarme…

- Otra vez no. Ya fue suficiente con oírte hablar de Adrián toda la tarde ahora también el guardián Belikov - dijo Cristian rodando los ojos, que diablos hacia él aquí que no era noche de chicas.

Avery quito los ojos de mi, y por alguna extraña razón suspire aliviada. Se dirigió a Cristian y le dio una sonrisa fingida.

- Bueno, que quieres que haga yo solo digo la verdad - se volteo hacia Lissa - ¿Qué te parecen estos vestidos para la corte?

- Están perfectos, aunque solo espero poder disfrutar las fiestas, en vez de estar con la Reina todo el tiempo.

- Descuida claro que lo harás. Si no porque te pidió que llevaras invitados.

- Es verdad - dijo Lissa sonriendo - No puedo esperar a que estemos los cinco en la corte.

- ¿Los cinco?

- Claro, nosotros cuatro y Adrián - dijo Lissa.

- Olvidas a mi hermano - dijo Avery sonriendo. Genial que bueno que no iba a ir yo.

- Bien iremos los seis - corrigió Liss.

- Querrás decir los cinco, yo no voy - dijo Cristian. Lissa iba a protestar hasta que hable.

- Yo tampoco voy - dije.

- ¿Que?, ¿por qué? - pregunto confundida.

- Yo no voy porque sabes que odio ir a la corte - respondió Cristian, pero Lissa me estaba viendo.

- Dijiste que irías, ¿por qué no vas a hacerlo?

- Cálmate Liss - dije al sentir como la oscuridad la invadía, y absorbiéndola - No es mi culpa, tengo que ir a ser una prueba, con uno de los guardianes.

- Cámbiala - exigió.

- No puedo, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez, la razon por la que no la hice - dije no queriendo hablar de eso.

- Bien, pues la vez pasada tu prueba duraba solo un día, está vez también, puedes llegar luego a la corte.

- No puedo.

- Por que, lo prometiste, dijiste que irías a la corte conmigo.

- Lo se y lo siento, pero Dimitri me dijo que nos iríamos el viernes y regresaríamos hasta la semana que entra.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué?

- Por que… - no lo sabia, Liss tenía razón, la ultima vez la prueba había durado solo un día y ahora nos iríamos casi cinco.

- No importa, como puede ser que prefieras ir a una estúpida prueba, que a una de las fiestas mas importante d e la corte.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes lo que pienso, ya no eres la misma te la vives en tus estúpidos entrenamientos y ya no eres como antes.

- Otra vez no por favor - susurre, no creo que Lissa me hubiera escuchado.

Al parecer Cristian también se había dado cuenta de la oscuridad de Lissa porque se paro y se puso en medio de nosotras.

- Ya basta las dos, no empiecen de nuevo - se volvió hacia Lissa - Si aun quieres llevar a otra persona puedes llevar a Jill.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Avery, hablando por fin, al parecer ella disfrutaba mucho con nuestras discusiones.

- La menor de edad - explicó Lissa, miró por fin a Christian sorprendida - ¿Por qué diablos llevaría a Jill? La acabo de conocer, hace como dos horas.

Yo también lo mire curiosa porque diablos sugirió a Jill.

- Porque ella está interesada seriamente en aprender cómo defenderse a ella

misma. Deberías presentársela a Mia. Ambas son usuarias del agua.

- Correcto - dijo Lissa no muy segura, aunque gracias a Cristian la oscuridad ya se nos había ido, reemplazándola por curiosidad

- Vas a hacerme llevar a una desconocida y tu no iras.

- Sabes que no me gusta, odio como me mira la Reina Bruja - dijo él.

- Si, pero cuando nos graduemos, estaré viviendo allí. Tendrás que ir entonces . le dijo Lissa.

- Si, bueno, entonces dame estas pequeñas vacaciones primero.

La oscuridad de Lissa creció un poco de nuevo.

- Oh, veo cómo es esto. Tengo que lidiar con tus estupideces de hacer un grupo de Moroi, y llevar una menor de edad, pero tú no puedes hacer un esfuerzo especial por mí.

Avery recorrió la mirada entre ellos y luego en mi, se puso de pie.

- Los dejaré, niños, para que puedan trabajar sobre esto por ustedes mismos. No me importa si va Christian ó la menor de edad ó Rose, mientras que tú estés ahí - miró fijamente a Lissa - ¿Tú vas, correcto?

- Si. Yo iré.

Más que todo, la nuestra negativa había de pronto incitado más a Lissa.

- Estupendo. Me voy de aquí, pero ustedes dos mejor que se besen reconcilien

cuando me haya ido. Que te diviertas con el guardián Belikov - sonrió abiertamente y salio de la habitación.

La mire, hubo algo en la forma que me lo dijo que me hizo sentir escalofríos, espere unos pocos momentos hasta que supuse que ella ya no estaría cerca y salí de la habitación.

**Espero que les guste el capi. La ultima parte donde sugieren invitar a Jill es spoiler de Blood Promise. Claro con modificaciones para mi historia.**

**sOLOfaltan 13 dias para Last sacrifice! y la semana q entra sale el primer capitulo!**

**Como sea, espero sus comentarios**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Richelle Mead.**

**Espero que les guste, sorry x los errores.**

* * *

- Buenos días hermosa - dijeron unos labios en oreja - ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Pizza! - grite emocionada.

Gruño.

- No, _Roza_ eso no es desayuno - dijo aun con sus labios en mi cuello.

- Claro que si, está en el menú - dije señalando el menú en una de las mesitas que había a un lado de nosotros.

- Eso es porque para los humanos es de noche. Nosotros no vamos a desayunar pizza.

- Si, si vamos.

- No, no vamos, ese no es desayuno.

- ¡Y nieve! - dije ahora ya con hambre.

Estábamos acostados en nuestra cama del hotel, después de una muuuy larga noche. El día anterior habíamos ido, por fin, a mi prueba. Me había ido excelente, fue casi como un día normal de entrenamiento con Dimitri. Después de eso llegamos al hotel para festejarlo.

- Podemos pedir unos sándwiches - sugirió Dimitri tomando el menú.

- No, ya lo habíamos discutido, vamos a desayunar pizza - dije quitándole el menú. Negó la cabeza.

- ¿Oye a donde vas? - pregunte cuando vi que se paraba de la cama, tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera.

- A pedir la pizza - dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. Sonreí.

- Y que no se te olvide la nieve camarada.

Volvió a negar la cabeza y tomo el teléfono, ordeno la pizza y una ensalada.

- ¿Ensalada?

No me contesto en vez de eso se dirigió al baño. Me pare de la cama y corrí a abrazarlo, me tomo en sus fuertes brazos y me llevo con él. Debo decir que fue la mejor ducha de mi vida.

Después de un tiempo llego nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una de las camas que había en el cuarto para desayunar. En la academia nos habían ordenado un cuarto con dos camas para amos. Claro que nosotros ignoramos a una de ellas.

- No sabia que podíamos pedir servicio a la habitación - le pregunte tomando un rebanada de pizza.

Se encogió de hombro.

- Si podemos - dijo sonriendo - la escuela paga recuerdas.

Era verdad mi prueba había sido por cuenta de la escuela, lo que significa que ademas del hotel podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos.

Después de desayunar salimos a caminar por las calles. Era una noche linda había luna llena y todo se veía hermoso, debía de ser por el dios ruso que tomaba mi mano.

- Te amo - le dije abrazándolo.

- Y yo te amo a ti, mas de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte - dijo inclinándose para besarme.

Coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él las suyas en mi cintura. Amaba esto. No teníamos que fingir, podíamos besarnos en publico y no habría gente que nos juzgara. Parecíamos una pareja feliz cualquiera.

No teníamos que preocuparnos tampoco por Strigois. Estábamos en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba iluminada por las luces de la ciudad, y era por eso que a ellos no les gustaba mucho venir por aquí. Eso no significaba que no hubiera, aun llevaba mi nueva estaca conmigo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy camarada? - pregunte luego de que nos separáramos.

- Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras hermosa.

Sonreí. Amaba cuando me decía hermosa. Mire a mi alrededor, por desgracia estábamos en una ciudad principalmente humana y no había mucho que hacer para nosotros. Eso no me importaba solo quería estar con él.

- Vamos por una nieve - dije arrastrándolo a una cafetería.

- Creí que habías dicho que querías una nieve - dijo sonriendo.

- Luego, ahora quiero un brownie.

Me fui a sentar a una de las mesas que había en la tienda y Dimitri fue a pedir los brownies. No supe como paso pero de repente yo ya no me encontraba ahí.

_Estaba en un jet privado llegando a la corte, al parecer al final Cristian había convencido a Lissa para llevar a Jill pues ella estaba sentada en uno de los asientos. __Avery le ofreció una copa de champán, Jill __quien __apenas pudo balbucear un__- N… no gracias. _

_Lissa notaba a Jill intranquila pero no hizo mucho para remediarlo. Eso me sorprendió. La Lissa que yo conocía habría hecho que Jill se sintiera cómoda e incluida. Afortunadamente, la joven chica parecía perfectamente entretenida viendo las payasadas de los demás._

_Me sentí mas relajada al saber que Jill estaría bien una que vez ella se reuniera con Mia. Lissa había enviado un recado dirigido a Mia para que __recogiera a Jill cuando aterrizaran, viendo como Lissa y los demás tenían que _

_atender una de las funciones de Tatiana de inmediato. _

_Mia le había dicho que ella tomaría a Jill bajo su ala por el fin de semana y le _

_mostraría algunas cosas innovadoras que había aprendido hacer con su magia de _

_agua._

_Lissa se alegro por eso, feliz de que ella no seria la niñera de una estudiante de primer año todo el fin de semana. Incluso si Jill estaba totalmente fuera del radar de Lissa una persona no lo estaba: Reed el hermano de Avery. Su padre había decidido que seria una buena idea para Reed ir con ellos._

_Lissa trataba de no ponerle demasiada atención. Principalmente, ella estaba molesta porque Reed Lazar era todavía era tan desagradable como había sido el primer día que ellos se conocieron. Verdaderamente él era el polo opuesto de Avery. _

_Él no era mezquino o algo; solamente se sentía incomoda estando alrededor de él. En vista de que ella siempre estaba animada y podía entablar una conversación, él se quedo con la boca cerrada y solo hablaba cuando le hablaban. Lissa no podía realmente decir si eso era timidez o arrogancia. __También lo vio alguna vez hablando fue a Simon el guardián de Avery. Él también había venido. _

_Cuando el avión aterrizo, Mia era tan buena como sus palabras. Saludo con entusiasmo cuando Lissa bajo del avión, sus rubios rizos se sacudían en el viento. Lissa le devolvió la sonrisa y se dieron la una a la otra un abrazo de lado, algo que nunca dejaba de divertirme dado su antiguo estado de enemigas. _

_Lissa hizo las presentaciones para aquellos que lo necesitaban cuando una escolta de guardianes los llevó fuera de la pista de aterrizaje hacia la parte interior de la Corte. Mia le dio a Jill una bienvenida tan calurosa que la intranquilidad de la joven chica se desvaneció y el entusiasmo brillo en sus verdes ojos. Sonriendo afectuosamente, Mia desvió su mirada de Jill hacia Lissa. _

_- ¿Dónde esta Rose?__ - pregunto Mia alegremente, __se hizo silencio, sentí como un poco de oscuridad invadía a Lissa - ¿Que? ¿Que dije?_

_- Rose está haciendo una de sus pruebas con el guardián Belikov - dijo Lissa en tono seco._

_A Mia también le sorprendió el tono seco de Lissa pues no volvió a preguntar nada mas y camino detrás de ella. Avery puso gentilmente un brazo alrededor de Lissa mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones reales. _

- Roza, te encuentras bien.

Regrese de nuevo a la cafetería. Dimitri me miraba con ojos preocupados. Mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla. Asentí.

- Descuida camarada, solo visite a Lissa - dije sonriendo.

- ¿Todo está bien? - sabia que no se refería exactamente a Lissa, si no a la oscuridad que pudo haberme invadido.

- Si todo está bien.

- ¿Estas segura? - dijo aun preocupado.

- Si, descuida, no he sentido la oscuridad del espíritu ni nada - era verdad, podía sentir como a Lissa la invadía pero por alguna extraña razón a mi no me causaba efecto.

Estuvimos en la cafetería por algún tiempo. Después de eso regresamos a nuestra habitación a ver una película. Yo por supuesto quería ir a un bar, pero cuando a Dimitri no le había agradado tanto mi idea como supuse.

Íbamos en la carretera, rumbo a la corte, yo iba acurrucada en el abrigo de Dimitri. La noche anterior le había contado de mi pequeña discusión con Lissa y como ella estaba un poco enojada conmigo por no haber ido a la corte, él sugirió que podíamos ir si yo quería. No quería hacerlo, estando allí no tendríamos libertad para estar junto como ahora, y ademas quedaba como a unas 8 horas de donde nosotros estábamos. Era un largo viaje, no es que no me gustara viajar con Dimitri.

Dimitri sugirió que podría enseñarme su nuevo trabajo, y hablar con sus nuevos jefes acerca del departamento en el que viviremos. Y así poder ir a buscar uno juntos. Esa idea si me gustaba. Nos detuvimos en una gasolinera para cargar el coche y por algo de comer.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo tomando mi mano ayudándome a salir.

- No mucho solo tengo un poco de frió, yo no soy del polo norte como tu.

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte de donde soy no es tan diferente como aquí - dijo abrazándome para que se me quitara el frió.

Entramos a la tienda, y Dimitri me compro un sándwich, lo tome y salí de la tienda mientras él estaba terminando de pagar la comida y lo del auto. Con mi sándwich en mano, camine a la parte posterior de la estación de servicio para una mejor vista. Toda la civilización que la estación de servicio proveía desapareció.

Aun quedaban los últimos restos de nieve interminable se extendía frente a mi, y todo estaba quieto y silencioso, salvo por el sonido distante detrás mió. Mire a la nieve lisa, de un pie de altura, una idea loca me vino a la mente. Me deje llevar, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. La gruesa capa de nieve me abrazo, y yo me quede ahí un momento. Luego moví las piernas y brazos hacia arriba y abajo, haciendo nuevos huecos en la nieve. Cuando termine, no me levante. Simplemente me quede ahí, mirando al cielo azul.

- ¿Qué… - pregunto Dimitri - …estas haciendo? Creí que habías dicho que tenias frió, además estas enfriando tu sándwich.

Su sombra me cubrió, y lo mire a su alta forma. A pesar del frío, el sol había

salido, y sus rayos tocaban su cabello. Podría haber sido un ángel, pensé.

- Estoy haciendo un ángel en la nieve – conteste - ¿No sabes lo que es eso?

- Si, lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué? Creí que tenias frió.

- No demasiado, a decir verdad. Mi cara un poco, supongo.

Él meneó la cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa.

- Vas a volver a tener frío cuando estés en el auto y toda esa nieve comience a derretirse.

- Creo que estas mas preocupado por el auto que por mi.

Se rió.

- Estoy más preocupado porque te de hipotermia.

- ¿Con esto? Esto no es nada - golpeé el suelo a mi lado - Vamos, haz uno tu también, y luego podemos irnos.

Él continuó mirándome.

- ¿Así me congelo también?

- Así puedes divertirte. Puedes dejar tu marca en Idaho. Además, ¿no debería

molestarte en absoluto, ¿verdad? ¿No tienes una súper resistencia por Siberia?

Él suspiro, una sonrisa aun en sus labios. Era suficiente para calentarme aún en este clima.

- Ahí vas de nuevo, convencida de que Siberia es como Antártica. Soy de la parte sur. El clima es casi como el de aquí.

- Estas poniendo excusas - le dije - A menos que quieras llevarme a rastras hasta el auto, vas a tener que hacer un ángel también.

Dimitri me estudio por unos largos minutos, y yo creí que realmente me llevaría

a la fuerza. Su expresión estaba llena de cariño que hacia que mi corazón se acelerara. Luego, sin previo aviso, se tiro en la nieve a mi lado, quedándose allí callado.

- Ok - dije cuando no hizo nada mas - Ahora debes mover las piernas y brazos.

- Sé como hacer un ángel en la nieve.

- ¡Entonces hazlo! De otra forma, pareces la forma de tiza en una escena de crimen.

Él río de nuevo, y el sonido era rico y tibio en el aire. Finalmente, después de un poco de convencimiento de mi parte, movió sus piernas y brazos también, haciendo un ángel él mismo.

Cuando termino, esperaba que se levantara y demandara que nos fuéramos, pero en cambio, se quedo ahí también, mirando el cielo y las montañas. Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi y me tiro hacia él, y me beso durante un largo tiempo.

- Te amo - le dije mientras nos levantaba a amos.

- Y yo te amo a ti Roza - sentí un mariposas cuando al escuchar la intensidad con la que lo decía - Ahora vamos es hora de irnos si queremos llegar a llegar temprano.

- Bien es mi turno de manejar, así llegaremos mas rápido.

Me ignoro y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara, aun seguíamos tomados de la mano. Iba a decir uno de mis comentarios cuando me tiro hacia él y me beso, después suavemente me empujo en el asiento y cerro la puerta. Arranco el coche y después de un tiempo me quede dormida, solo que en vez de soñar me encontré en la mente de Lissa de nuevo.

* * *

**Espero que le guste es capi. Spoilers de Blood Promise donde Rose entra a lamente de Lissa, y uno de mis favoritos, la parte de los angeles de nieve. Claro con las modificaciones para mi historia.**

**... Espero sus comentarios para que me inspiren ... **

**Gracias de nuevo a por sus alertas y favoritos.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Lissa estaba furiosa, al parecer la __reina estaba feliz de que Lissa tenía a Avery como una apropiada amiga real con quien poder ir a las fiestas, en vez de a mi. También estaba igual de contenta cuando Lissa impresiono a los miembros de la realeza y dignatarios a los que ella le había presentando. Entre más recordaba su conversación con la reina mas furiosa se ponía._

_- Debemos hablar acerca de tus nuevos guardianes - le había dicho Tatiana - No hay una manera delicada de decirlo, pero ahora, para bien o para mal, estas sin ninguna protección. Belikov ha sido reasignado a la "guardia dhampir" donde seguramente hará un excelente trabajo._

_Lissa no sabia de la resignación de Dimitri, que al parecer ahora ya era oficial. __Y claro que, naturalmente mi nombre no salió de los labios de la reina como su futura guardiana. Para ella yo podría simplemente no haber existido. _

_- No necesito protección en este momento - le contesto Lissa cortésmente, no queriendo tampoco decir mi nombre, primero por que sabia que a la reina no le agradaría y segundo porque aun seguía demasiado molesta conmigo. _

_- No, pero estarás fuera de la escuela muy pronto. Creemos que hemos encontrado algunos candidatos excelentes para ti. Uno de ellos es una mujer, fue una suerte encontrarla.__Esta joven chica apenas es dos años mayor que tú._

_Después de eso Tatiana la había separado de la fiesta para presentarle__ a sus futuros guardianes: un tipo sazonado llamado Grant y la joven señorita, llamada Serena. _

___Ellos habían sido bastante agradables, pero sus similitudes a Dimitri y a mí habían sido aplastantes. La toma de ellos le había parecido a una traición a nosotros, aún así Lissa había saludado con la cabeza simplemente y había agradecido a Tatiana. _

___Y como era de esperarse esto la puso mas furiosa aún, si tan solo yo hubiera estado ahí con ella, yo hubiera sabido poner en su lugar a la reina diciéndole que su guardián iba a ser yo, pero como yo estaba con Dimitri ella no había tenido el valor de decirlo._

___Lissa había asentido despidiéndose cortésmente, __y dirigiéndose a través de la habitación, sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar con la ira y la oscuridad. Estaba enojada con la reina por sugerirle nuevos guardianes cuando claramente ambas sabían que yo seria su guardián, también seguía enojada con Cristian por haberla dejado sola, y aun mas enojada conmigo por estar en lo que ella consideraba "mi estúpida prueba" _

___Tenia demasiada oscuridad acumulada, y sorprendentemente yo no la había notado hasta ahora, pues generalmente sus emociones eran tan fuertes que yo simplemente las absorbía, pero está vez eran diferentes, trate de absorberla como siempre pero por alguna extraña razón algo no me lo permitía. _

___Ahora ella, junto con los demas, se encontraba en __la casa de un Szelsky, Lissa realmente no conocía a su anfitrión, pero esto no importaba, salvo que sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad. _

_____- ¿Mirar qué? - preguntó Lissa a Avery quien la estaba llamando. _

_____- Esto - dijo Avery, señalando el martini de Lissa - ¿Sabes cuántos te has tomado? _

_____- No, por lo que puedo decir - dijo Adrián. _

_____Él estaba tumbado en una silla de salón cerca, una bebida en su propia mano. Lissa se sintió un poco aficionada comparada con ellos. Mientras Avery todavía __tenía su naturaleza y su coqueteo, ella no tenía el aire enloquecido o estúpido de alguien completamente borracho. Lissa no sabía cuánto la otra muchacha había estado bebiendo, pero era probablemente mucho, ya que Avery siempre tenía una bebida en su mano. Igual como a Adrián que nunca se veía sin una bebida. _

_____- Estoy bien. _

_____Mintió Lissa, que miraba sus alrededores girar un poco y seriamente se proponía __a unirse a algunas muchachas que bailaban en una mesa a través el patio. Los __labios de Avery formaron una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos mostraran un poco de __preocupación. _

_____- Seguro. Sólo no te marees o algo, aquella clase de la cosa se pone alrededor, y__la última cosa que necesitamos es cada uno sabiendo que la muchacha Dragomir__ no puede sostener su licor. Su familia tiene una reputación feroz para mantener._

_____Lissa derribó la bebida. _

_____- De alguna manera, dudo que el consumo de alcohol sea la parte de la __ascendencia ilustre de mi familia._

_____Avery empujó a Adrián y se sentó al lado de él en el sillón. _

_____- Oye, deberías sorprenderte. En diez años, este grupo será sus pares en el consejo y tu tratarás de aprobar alguna resolución, y ellos empezaran: _¿Recuerdas cuando ella estaba alcoholizada y vomitó en aquella fiesta?

_____Lissa y Adrián se rieron de esto. Lissa no pensó que ella iba a marearse, pero _

_____como todo lo demás, ella se preocuparía de ello más tarde. _

_____- Oye, puedo… ¿Ambrose?_

_____Ella miró fijamente la sorpresa del tipo que está de pie frente a ella. Si hubiera un calendario de bañador para los tipos dhampirs más calientes, éste hubiera sido el modelo de portada, aparte de Dimitri, pero solo influía en mí. _

_____Su nombre era Ambrose, y ella y yo lo habíamos encontrado en nuestro viaje allí juntas. Él tenía una piel profundamente bronceada y músculos gramaticalmente correctos debajo de su camisa de botones gris. _

_____Él era una singularidad particular en la Corte, un dhampir quién había rechazado ser guardián y realizaba toda clase de tareas aquí, como dar masajes y si el rumor fuera verdadero, encuentros románticos con la reina. Eso todavía me daba nauseas, y eso que yo había visto algunas cosas bastante asquerosas en mi vida._

_____- Princesa Dragomir - él dijo, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas blancas perfectas - Una sorpresa inesperada._

_____- ¿Como has estado? - ella preguntó, de verdad contenta de verlo. _

_____- Bien, bien. Tengo el mejor trabajo en el mundo, después de todo. ¿Y tú?_

_____- Genial - ella contestó. _

_____Ambrose hizo una pausa, observándola. Él no dejó caer aquella sonrisa magnífica, pero Lissa podría decir que él no estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Ella podía ver la desaprobación en la cara de Avery que la acusaba de que beber demasiado era una cosa. ¿Pero de un criado Dhamphir? Inaceptable. El comportamiento de Lissa se puso frío, y sostuvo su vaso. _

_____- Necesito otro martini - dijo ella, su voz tan arrogante como aquella de cualquier persona perfecta de la realeza. _

_____Él sintió el cambio de ella, y su sonrisa amistosa giro a una de indiferencia cortés. _

_____- En seguida. _

_____Él le dio una pequeña reverencia y se marchó a la barra. _

_____- ¡Santo Dios! - dijo Avery, mirando admirativamente cuando él se alejó - ¿Por qué no nos presentaste a tu amigo?_

_____- Él no es mi amigo - se rompió Lissa - Él no es nadie._

_____- Concuerdo - dijo Adrián, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Avery - ¿Por qué __mirar a otra parte si tienes lo mejor aquí mismo? _

_____Si yo no lo hubiera conocido un poco mejor, yo habría jurado que había una indirecta de celos legítimos debajo de su tono jovial. Lo que hizo que a mi me dieran celos, extraño ya que yo amaba a Dimitri, y queria que Adrián fuera feliz, aunque sinceramente no con Avery._

_____- Oye, Jailbait está aquí - dijo Adrián._

_____Mia, junto con Jill vino andando a zancadas por el jardín, indiferente a las miradas sobresaltadas que ella recibió. Ellos estaban claramente fuera de __lugar. _

_____- Oye - dijo Mia cuando ella alcanzó el grupo de Lissa - Mi papá fue llamado, y __tengo que ir con él. Tengo que devolver a Jill._

_____- Ningún problema - dijo Lissa automáticamente. Aunque ella claramente no fuera feliz con Jill estando allí. Lissa todavía seguía preguntándose si Christian tenía un interés especial en ella. - ¿Todo bien? _

_____- Sí, sólo negocios._

_____Mia hizo sus despedidas a cada uno y abandonó la fiesta tan rápidamente como __ había venido, haciendo rodar sus ojos en caras de desprecio de las otras __Familias Reales y las caras de shock mientras pasaba. Lissa concentró su __atención en Jill, que se había sentado cautelosamente en una silla cercana y __miraba fijamente alrededor de ella en la maravilla. _

_____- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te diviertes con Mía?_

_____Jill se volvió hacía Lissa, mejorando su cara. _

_____- Ah sí. Ella es realmente genial. Ella ha hecho tanto trabajo con el agua. ¡Es __una locura! Y ella me enseñó unos cuantos de movimientos de enfrentamientos, __también. Puedo lanzar un gancho correcto... aunque no con mucha fuerza.__Ambrose volvió entonces con la bebida de Lissa. Él se la dio mudamente y se __ablandó un poco cuando él vio a Jill. _

_____- ¿Usted, quiere algo? _

_____Ella afectó a su cabeza. _

_____- No, gracias._

_____Adrián miraba a Jill con cuidado. _

_____- ¿Estás bien aquí? ¿Quieres que te lleve a las habitaciones de invitados? _

_____Como antes, sus intenciones no eran románticas en lo más mínimo. Parecía que él __la consideraba como una pequeña hermana, y pensé que eso era lindo. Extraño pero lindo, ademas no pude dejar de notar que al igual que Dimitri y yo ellos se llevaban tambien siete años. Deseche rapidamente ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, Jill seguía siendo demasiado chica para él. Ademas lo que me sorprendió fue que yo no__había pensado en Adrián como alguien capaz de aquella clase de comportamiento protector. Ella negó a __su cabeza otra vez. _

_____- Estoy bien. No quiero que tengas que marcharte, a menos que...- su expresión __se puso preocupada - ¿Quieres que yo me vaya?_

_____- Nah - dijo Adrián - Es agradable tener a alguien responsable alrededor en__medio de toda esta locura. Deberías probar algo de comida, si estás hambrienta._

_____- Eres tan maternal - bromeó Avery, repitiendo mis pensamientos. _

_____Una de las muchachas vio a Lissa y sonrió abiertamente. Ella abrió una mano. _

_____- Oye, ven._

_____Lissa la había encontrado una vez, pero no podía recordar su nombre. El baile de repente parecía a una gran idea. Lissa terminó el bocadillo y, con la bebida en la mano, se permitió ser levantada. Esto consiguió unas aclamaciones de la gente que estaba juntada al lado. Lissa descubrió que la música malísima era irrelevante y se encontró a ella misma en ella. Ella y los movimientos de las otras muchachas varió de abiertamente sexual a burlas de la discoteca. Era toda la diversión, y Lissa se preguntó si Avery afirmaría que esto la frecuentaría en diez años también. _

_____Al cabo de un rato, ella y los demás realmente intentaron algunos movimientos sincronizados. Ellos comenzaron moviendo sus brazos en el aire y luego circularon a algunos puntapiés de línea de coro. Aquellos puntapiés resultaron desastrosos. Un paso en falso de Lissa se gastaba los talones de repente le enviaron sobre el borde de la mesa. Ella perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó antes de que un par de brazos la agarrara y la pusieran derecha. _

_____- Mi héroe - refunfuñó ella. _

_____Entonces ella consiguió echarle una buena mirada a la cara de su salvador. _

_____- ¿Aarón?_

_____El "ex novio" de Lissa y el primer tipo con el que ella había dormido alguna vez __la miró bajo una sonrisa y la liberó una vez que él pareció seguro que ella __podría soportarse. Con el pelo rubio y de ojos azules, Aarón era guapo como una __clase de surfista del camino. Yo no podía menos que preguntarme lo que habría __pasado si Mia lo hubiera visto. Ella, Aarón, y Lissa habían estado implicados __una vez en un triángulo digno de cualquier telenovela. _

_____- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensábamos que habías desaparecido - dijo Lissa. _

_____Aarón había abandonado la Academia hace unos meses. _

_____- Voy a la escuela en New Hampshire - contestó él - Visitaba aquí a la familia._

_____- Bien, es estupendo verte - dijo Lissa. _

_____Las cosas no se habían terminado bien entre ellos, pero en su estado inconveniente,__ella quiso decir sus palabras. Ella había bebido bastante como para pensar que __era genial reencontrarse en la fiesta. _

_____- Para mi también - dijo él - Te ves asombrosa._

_____Sus palabras la golpearon más de lo que ella había esperado, probablemente porque __todos los demás aquí habían implicado que ella pareció destrozada e __irresponsable. Y desintegrada o no, ella no podía menos de recordar como __atractivo ella lo había encontrado alguna vez. Francamente, ella todavía lo __encontraba atractivo. Ella solo no lo amaba más. _

_____- Deberíamos mantener contacto - dijo ella - Avísanos que haces. _

_____Durante un momento, ella se preguntó si ella debería haber dicho que, en la luz __de tener novio. Entonces ella rechazó sus preocupaciones. No había nada __incorrecto con andar con otros tipos en particular ya que Christian no se había __preocupado en venir con ella a este viaje. _

_____- Me gustaría eso - dijo Aarón. Había algo en sus ojos que ella encontró agradablemente desconcertante - ¿Supongo que no conseguiré un beso de despedida por haberte salvado?_

_____La idea era absurda entonces, desde un momento, Lissa se rió. ¿Qué importaba eso? Ella amaba a Christian y un beso entre amigos no significaría nada. Alzando la vista, ella dejó a Aarón acercarse y ahuecar su cara. Sus labios se encontraron, y no se podia negar, el beso duró un poco más largo que uno amistoso. Cuando este se terminó, Lissa se encontró sonriendo como una colegiala aturdida, aunque, técnicamente lo era. _

_____- Te veo luego - dijo ella, dirigiéndose atrás hacia sus amigos. _

_____Avery tenía una mirada que la castigaba, pero no era sobre Aarón y el beso. _

_____- ¿Estás loca? Casi te rompes una pierna. No puedes hacer esas cosas._

_____- Se supone que tu eres divertida - indicó Lissa - No fue una gran cosa._

_____- La diversión no es lo mismo que ser estúpido - replicó Avery, con cara seria - Tu no puedes ir haciendo esas cosas estúpidas. Pienso que deberíamos volver a las habitaciones. _

_____- Estoy bien - dijo Lissa. _

_____Ella tercamente miró lejos de Avery y en cambio se concentró en algunos tipos que hacían tiros de tequila. Ellos parecían tener alguna clase de concurso, y mitad de ellos parecían idos. _

_____- Define bien - dijo Adrián irónicamente. _

_____Aún él parecía preocupado. _

_____- Estoy bien - repitió Lissa. Su mirada fija atrás a Avery - No me hice daño en absoluto. _

_____Ella había esperado la pena sobre Aarón, y francamente yo también, y ambas estuvimos sorprendidas de que ellos no le habían dicho nada, lo hizo aún más sorprendente cuando quien lo dijo fue otra persona. _

_____- ¡Tu besaste a aquel tipo! - exclamó Jill, inclinándose adelante. Su cara era horrorizada, y ella no mostró ninguna de su resistencia habitual. _

_____- No fue nada - dijo Lissa, que estaba molesta por tener a Jill reprendiéndola frente a toda la gente - Seguramente no es tu problema._

_____- ¡Pero tu estas con Christian! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo eso a él?_

_____- Relájate, Jailbait - dijo Avery - Un beso borracho no es nada comparado con una caída borracha. Dios sabe que he besado a muchos tipos bebidos._

_____- Y aún, no fui besado esta noche - para mis innecesarios celos reflexionó Adrián, con una sacudida de cabeza. _

_____- No importa – dijo Jill. Ella había crecido para gustar y respetar a Christian - Tu lo engañaste._

_____Con aquellas palabras, Jill podría haber practicado también su gancho correcto _

_____en Lissa. _

_____- ¡No lo hice! - Lissa exclamó - No arrastres tu amor hacía él e imagines cosas que no están allí._

_____- No imaginé aquel beso - dijo Jill, enrojeciendo. _

_____- Aquel beso es la menor parte de nuestras preocupaciones - suspiró Avery - En serio, déjenlo por ahora, chicas. Hablaremos en la mañana._

_____- Pero… - comenzó a Jill. _

_____- Ya la oíste. Déjalo - una nueva voz gruñó. Reed Lazar apareció de la nada y _

_____surgió sobre Jill, su cara más asustada como nunca antes…._

Por suerte deje el drama colegial no porque hubiera querido o porque Reed apareciera, mas bien fue porque un fuerte ruido me hizo volver a la realidad, mientras un fuerte brazo me detenía en el asiento.

* * *

___**Lo siento ya se que se parece mucho al capitulo d Blood Promise y que casi no tiene modificaciones pero estaba algo bloqueada y necesitaba subir algo, ademas mi computadora se descompuso y fue todo un caos. **_

___**Pero bueno ya la tengo de vuelta, lo malo es que entre a clases. Pero no importa por alguna extraña razón la clase de psicología me da inspiración asi que mientras el profesor habla yo me inspiro y escribo, o bueno fue de ahí de dond saque la idea del próximo capi… aunque aun necesito ideas! No se si meter a Abe en la historia ni como, asi que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia porfa díganmela, si es que quieren que salga en la historia o no? mmm**_

___**Espero comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias….**_

___**Pd - en el prox capi ya sale Sydney solo estoy haciendo un par de correcciones y pasándolo a la compu espero subirlo luego ya q está todo en mi libreta… :D **_


	25. Chapter 25

Un fuerte ruido me hizo volver a la realidad mientras un fuerte brazo me detenía en el asiento salvándome de lo que seguramente hubiera sido un horrible golpe. Apenas tuve tiempo de recuperarme y procesar lo que había pasado, frente a nosotros alcance a ver lo que parecía un autobús, o era lo que alcance a distinguir pues este estaba volteado, hubiera ayudado mas si no estuviera tan oscuro y hubiera un poco mas de estrellas.

- ¿Qué pasa camarada? - pregunte cuando sentí como la mano de Dimitri se tensaba a mi lado y me gire para verlo.

No me respondió, seguía tenso analizando la escena frente a nosotros, me gire nuevamente hacia el frente e hice lo mismo, podía oír los gritos, me sorprendí de no haberlos oído antes, pero a pesar de estar en un accidente en medio de la nada los gritos no eran de alguien desesperado por haber sufrido un accidente, mas bien era otra cosa, me concentre aun mas en la escena, alcance a distinguir también figuras a lo lejos supuse que tratando de ayudarse unos a otros.

Dimitri salio del auto y aunque aun no sabia exactamente lo que pasaba lo seguí. Una vez que estuve fuera del auto pude ver la escena mejor, las figuras borrosas que creí que estaban ayudando a los otros resultaron ser Strigoi. Había cuatro de ellos. Como cuando entrenábamos no tuvimos que decirnos nada, basto con mirarnos para saber lo que ambos pensábamos. Era algo de lo que amaba de él.

Me gire nuevamente hacia uno de los Strigoi, Dimitri ya había avanzado hacia uno de ellos que estaba atacando a una mujer, fui directamente hacia el Strigoi orgullosa de utilizar mi nueva estaca e inmediatamente las nauseas me invadieron.

El primero fue fácil, estaba ocupado atacando a una victima, que por su aspecto estaba ya drogada debido a los efectos de la mordida. Lo estaque tan rápido como pude que ni siquiera supo que fue lo que lo había matado.

Fui por el segundo, que ha estás alturas ya sabia que había dhampirs atacándolos, ese no fue tan facil como el anterior, peleamos un poco, era rápido, me lanzo un golpe hacia la cara y caí al suelo, se inclino hacia mi y apenas y tuve tiempo de librarme de él. Logre acomodar mi estaca para acabar con él justo a tiempo cuando él se inclinaba hacia mi para clavarme sus colmillos. Los sentí rozándome pero no llegaron a clavarse en mi cuello por que justo en ese momento atravesé mi estaca en su corazón. El Strigoi había muerto, aventé su cadáver que estaba sobre mi.

Las nauseas ya se había ido, me puse de pie ante la mirada de un par de humanas que me miraban entre curiosas y aterradas. Trate de darles una sonrisa pero no dejaban de mírame asombradas por lo que acababan de ver. No me devolvieron la sonrisa, en vez de eso me ignoraron, rodé los ojos, las humanas parecían mas o menos de mi edad, las mire no parecían gravemente heridas salvo por unos cuantos rasguños así que yo tambien las ignore.

Busque a Dimitri con la mirada, lo vi con una mujer colgada de su cuello gritando como una histérica. Fruncí el seño y me dirigí hacia donde ellos estaban, use todo mi autocontrol para no estacarla ahí mismo por tocar a Dimitri, recordando que era la misma mujer que Dimitri había salvado del Strigoi, seguí caminando hacia ellos. Me encontré con su mirada y él alejo gentilmente a la mujer de su lado y fui a donde yo estaba. Tomo mi cara con una de sus manos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Roza? - me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente, solo entonces note que dolía y recordé el golpe que el Strigoi me había golpeado.

- Descuida camarada estoy bien - conteste mientras él ponía su otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tiraba de mi para abrazarme, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

La mujer se acercaba lentamente a nosotros de nuevo y pude oír sus gritos otra vez, justo cuando el celular de Dimitri sonaba, él contesto y se puso a hablar con quien quiera que fuera demasiado rápido como para captar algo, no puse mucha atención pero supuse que hablaba con la guardia dhampir, los gritos de la mujer no ayudaban tampoco para entenderlo, solo capte palabras como "ataque", "carretera", "humanos" y "Strigoi".

Aun tenía uno de los brazos de Dimitri alrededor de mi cintura, me gire para ver la escena frente a nosotros, el autobús estaba volcado y había un carro negro blindado que parecía que les había cerrado el paso para provocar el accidente, supuse que eso había sido lo que los Strigoi había hecho, me sorprendí de que aun trabajaran en grupos. Aunque ciertamente este no era un grupo tan grande solo habían sido cuatro.

Dimitri ya había terminado de hablar y trataba de calmar nuevamente a la mujer, era la única que no era una adolescente, se veía como de unos treinta todos los demás se veían como de mi edad o mas unos pocos años mas chicos, a excepción del chofer que se quejaba de una pierna rota.

- Necesitamos ayuda, veníamos de un viaje escolar… - la mujer le decía a Dimitri tratando de volver a llamar su atención no muy contenta de que él aun tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi, él solo asentía y trataba de tranquilizarla.

Después de unos minutos un carro se acerco, me sorprendí de que no hubieran pasado mas, al parecer yo tenía razón y si nos encontrábamos en medio de la nada. El carro se detuvo a pocos metros de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y de él se bajo una figura, cuando se acerco un poco mas pude ver que era una human.

Al igual que la mayoria aquí se veía de mi edad también, tenía el pelo rubio pero no como el de Lissa si ni que mas oscuro y parecía como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí. Ella camino hacia nosotros y nos miro parecía algo irritada. Creí ver algo dorado reflejado en su mejilla izquierda pero solo debía haber sido algún reflejo. Se dirigió hacia Dimitri.

- ¿ Es usted el guardián Belikov? - dijo, pude ver en su ojos café que se encontraba algo asustada de hablarle o fueron solo imaginaciones mías.

Dimitri asintió iba a decir algo pero la mujer lo interrumpió mientras la joven analizaba la escena.

- ¿Guardián?, por supuesto que si, por esa razón me ha salvado hoy - dijo la mujer a un lado de él soltando una risita y acariciando uno de sus musculosos brazos.

La mire con los ojos abiertos iba a decirle que lo soltaba en ese preciso momento pero Dimitri llevo la mano que tenía en su cintura a mi boca para que yo no diera nada. La humana que había bajado del auto ignoro nuestro drama y se dirigió nuevamente a Dimitri.

- Soy Sydney, la alquimista asignada a está zona ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

- ¿La qué? - grite evitando la mano de Dimitri.

- Hay cuatro cuerpos de Strigoi y 23 humanos que venían de un viaje escolar y se dirigían rumbo a su escuela, ellos nos vieron atacar a los Strigoi y como acabábamos con ellos - le respondió ignorándonos a mi y a la mujer que trataba de llamar su atención nuevamente.

- Bien me encargare de los humanos primero en lo que ustedes juntan los cadáveres - dijo y se dirigió a la mujer.

- ¿La qué? - volví a preguntar.

Dimitri se dirigía hacia los cuerpos para juntar los cadáveres una vez mas ignorándome. Fruncí la frente y fui a ayudarlo a cargar otro de los cuerpos.

- ¿La qué?

- Ahora no Roza, luego, primero tenemos que encargarnos de que los humanos se encuentren bien y olviden esto.

Suspire frustrada mientras lo miraba juntar los cadáveres, cruce lo brazos y volví a mirar a mi alrededor. Está vez los humanos se veían mas tranquilo, demasiado tranquilos pues ya no oía gritos ni quejas, lo único que se oía eran algunas sirenas a lo lejos supongo que de policías.

Sydney se acerco a los cadáveres que ahora estaban amontonados y de una bolsa saco lo que parecían unos polvos que arrojo a los cuerpos. Mire fascinada como el polvo se convertía en una nube de humo amarillo, que lentamente consumía a los Strigoi.

Una vez mas examine a la tal Sydney, note que lo que creí que era un reflejo en realidad era en realidad un tatuaje, una tatuaje dorado, parecía algo elaborado y tenía flores en el. Mire nuevamente el humo amarillo.

- ¿Cómo…?¿qué…? - - pregunte al ver como los Strigoi habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, me voltee de nuevo hacia ella - ¿La qué?

Ella rodó los ojos ignorándome de nuevo.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible, ya he reportado esto a las autoridades humanas no tardan en venir - después dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su auto.

Dimitri me volvió a tomar de la cintura y nos dirigió hacia el auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo subiera, pude oír como las patrullas se acercaban pues ahora el ruido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, una vez que Dimitri estuvo a mi lado en el asiento volví a preguntarle.

- ¿La qué?

No contesto, tenía sus ojos fijos en la carretera y yo aun lo miraba esperando a que me lo dijera, suspiro.

- La alquimista.

- Otra vez, ¿la qué?

Suspiro frustrado pues sabia que no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que lo dejara en paz.

- Alquimista - dijo lo mire esperando a que dijera mas - Los alquimistas son humanos, solo que tienen habilidades Moroi.

Después de eso se quedo callado mirando al frente, yo seguí mirándolo una vez mas esperando a que hablara otra vez pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué significa eso de que tienen habilidades Moroi?

- Se suponía que no tenias que enterarte así - dijo aun evitando mirarme después volvio a soltar un suspiro de frustración y me explico - En la edad media hubo personas que buscaban crear oro a través de la magia, no lo lograron, pero eso no les impidió seguir buscando y fue asi como encontraron a los vampiros. Cuando los Moroi se sintieron expuestos hicieron tratos con los Alquimistas si ellos ayudaban a nuestra especie a cambio podrían tener cierta magia de los Moroi con ayuda del agua y de la tierra. Esto los hace un poco parecidos a los Moroi, teniendo un poco de sus habilidades.

Medite sus palabras, recordaba vagamente algo de clase de historia pero no mucho, solo algo de cómo en la edad media los humanos nos superaban en numero y fue entonces cuando nuestra especie, Moroi y dhampirs, tuvieron que esconderse para evitar ser cazados. Si los humanos querían encontrar oro…

- El tatuaje que ella tenía en su mejilla…

- Así es - asintió Dimitri - Es una clase de tatuaje especial, los Alquimistas y sus tradiciones son pasadas de generación en generación, viene de familia y ese tatuaje les da algunas de las habilidades Moroi.

- Aja, y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que yo no me tenía que enterar yo no debo saber esto?

- Los alquimistas se encargan de la conexiones entre los nuestros y los humanos, y se aseguran de que nosotros sigamos ocultos para los humanos como viste hace un rato.

- No entiendo, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que yo no debía de enterarme?

- Como ya te explique los Alquimistas tienen algo de magia Moroi, ¿recuerdas el polvo que uso para deshacerse de los cadáveres? Es una de las razones por la que solo algunos dhampirs no se enterar de su existencia si no hasta después de su graduación, y bueno en realidad no muchos Moroi se enteran de ellos.

- Quieres decir que yo no debía de enterarme de ellos hasta después de la graduación, y eso si decidían decírmelo - dije indignada de porque nadie me lo había dicho antes.

- Claro que te lo iban a decir, pero por ahora promete no decir nada, ¿qué crees que harían los dhampir novatos si se enteran que existen humanos que se pueden deshacer de los Strigoi? Aunque realmente solo de los cadáveres, pero ese no es todo el problema, los alquimistas son… extraños.

- ¿Extraños? - le pregunte confundida.

- Así es, no les gusta mucho tratar con los nuestros, nos ven como… - busco la palabra correcta - Demonios, es lo que somos para los Alquimistas, encargarse de nuestra relación con los humanos es, según ellos, su manera de protegerlos de nosotros, en realidad son unos fanáticos religiosos y muy cerrados en cuanto a sus costumbres.

Todo lo que me había dicho era tan confuso, pero al menos ahora entendía la reacción de Sydney cuando se había acercado a nosotros para hablar con Dimitri.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y tú? - le pregunte luego de un largo tiempo.

Íbamos entrando a un pueblo cercano a la Corte por lo que ya no faltaba mucho, Dimitri se volvió hacia mi sin entender a lo que me refería levantando una de sus cejas de la manera sexy en la que él siempre lo hacia, dándome a entender que no había entendido mi pregunta.

- ¿Quiero decir entre lo que los alquimistas hacen y lo que La Guardia Dhampir hace, por qué como yo lo parece lo mismo?

- No es lo mismo Roza - dijo con su hermoso asentó ruso y con un tono divertido en su voz - Los alquimistas se encargan de que nosotros permanezcamos ocultos para los humanos, y como ya notaste de deshacerse de los cadáveres de los Strigoi, mientras que La Guardia Dhampir se encarga de los Strigoi y sus crímenes y los rastrea una vez muertos es cuando los Alquimistas hacen su parte.

- Todo eso es muy confuso ¿no crees?

Sonrío y tomo una de mis manos mientras la otra aun seguía en el volante, le regrese la sonrisa y me incline para acomodarme mejor en mi asiento.

- Bueno no se tu camarada, pero a mi todo esto me dio mucha hambre que dices si nos detenemos a comer algo.

Rió un poco y luego suspiro.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Roza? - dijo mientras apretaba tiernamente mi mano y giraba para detener el auto en uno de los pequeños restaurantes que estaban a las afueras del pueblo.

* * *

**Mi compu volvio a dejar de funcionar, pero ya la tengo aqui y espero que ahora si ya sirva.**

**Espero sus comentarios, y si quieren a Abe en la historia aun necesito ideas...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead es quien tiene los derechos de esta maravillosa saga.**

**

* * *

**

Por fin llegamos a la corte después de un muy largo viaje, mire a mi alrededor, nos encontrábamos en uno de los amplios estacionamientos que tenian en la corte, suspire y baje del auto. Dimitri ya lo había hecho y ahora hablaba con alguien por su celular. Me apoye en la puerta mirándolo se veía tan sexy como siempre.

No estaba muy contenta de estar por estar aquí, extrañaba poder estar a solas con Dimitri, como una pareja normal sin tener que ocultarnos y la situación con Lissa tampoco ayudaba mucho. Volví a suspirar y saque mi celular.

_Oo Estoy en la corte, ¿dónde estas? - _le escribí a Lissa.

No tardo ni un minuto cuando me contesto.

_oO ¿!D vdd! Ven, estamos en mi habitación_

Gruñí, no pude dejar de notar el _estamos_. Aunque fue extraña su respuesta, pensé que todavía estaría furiosa conmigo.

_Oo Claro Liss, me encantaría, solo dime donde es._

_oO Recuerdas donde nos alojamos la ultima vez, es en ese mismo edificio solo que un piso mas arriba. No tardes, te pierdes de la diversión._

Volví a suspirar y guarde mi celular, mire nuevamente a Dimitri, seguía hablando por celular, le hice una seña de que me iba y di media vuelta para dirigirme con Lissa. No llegue a dar siguiera dos pasos cuando sentí una fuerte mano cerrándose en mi muñeca, mientras me daba vuelta y unos deliciosos labios se pegaban a los míos. Momentos después cuando nos separábamos, recordé donde estábamos y me alegue aun mas de él asustada de que alguien pudiera habernos visto. Él solo rió y tiro de mi abrazándome y susurrando en mi oído.

- Descuida Roza - dijo haciendo que mis piernas se sintieran como gelatina al oír mi nombre en ruso, enrede mis brazos en su cintura - No hay nadie aquí, estamos solos.

- No me gusta estar aquí - dije mientras enterraba mi cara en su pecho y con sus brazos abrazándome - Tenemos que escondernos para poder estar juntos.

- Lo se, pero hoy podemos ir a buscar un pequeño departamento, ¿recuerdas? - me dijo tiernamente, y pude oír la emocion en su voz.

Sonreí y levante mi cara para darle un pequeño y tierno beso en sus hermosos labios. Después volví a enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho y apreté mas mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- No puedo, Lissa me está esperando - deje ahora arrepentida de haberle dicho que ya estaba aquí.

- No te preocupes hermosa puedo esperar - dijo besando mi frente - Ve y encuentra Lissa, yo iré a hacer uno tramites que necesito y cuando hayas acabado iremos.

- Está bien - dije sin moverme y abrazándolo todavía mas fuerte.

Él rió y levanto mi barbilla para poder besarme nuevamente, solo que está vez fuimos interrumpidos por el ruido de uno de los portones abriéndose, rápidamente nos separamos y como siempre extrañe tener su calido cuerpo alrededor del mió.

- Ve a buscar a Lissa, nos veremos mas tarde - dijo dándome una de esas medias sonrisas que hacia que mi corazón dejara de latir.

Suspire y me dirigí hacia donde supuse que estaría Lissa. La corte se veía exactamente igual a la ultima vez, camine hasta que llegue a el edificio en el que nos habíamos quedado la ultima vez, fui al piso donde me había dicho que estarían, su cuarto no era el único pero lo distinguí por una alegre música y unas risas ya muy conocidas, una vez que estuve en la puerta di unos golpes que al parecer nadie noto.

Después de un tiempo de estar tocando sin que nadie me abriera estuve tentada a regresar con Dimitri y terminar el beso que nos habian interrumpido, pero para mi desgracia una atemorizada Jill abrió y después de su sorpresa lanzo un suspiro y sonrió de lo mas alegre.

- Rose, me alegra que estés aquí, creí que era uno de eso guardianes que venia de nuevo a pedirnos que bajáramos el volumen de la música, nuevamente.

- Vaya, pues por lo que se oye están pasándola muy bien.

Jill hizo una mueca y sonrió. Entre a la habitación, Adrián se levanto en seguida de su asiento murmurando algo de salir a fumar e ignorándome como ya era su costumbre. Me sorprendí de ver a Reed en una esquina con su mismo aspecto osco de siempre. Y también como ya era costumbre Lissa y Avery, sentadas en uno de los sillones con vaso llenos de lo un liquido transparente, y por como actuaban no creí que fuera agua.

- Miren quien llego - dijo Avery cuando noto que yo estaba en la habitación - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? ¿Te divertiste con el guardián Belikov?

Algo en la forma en la que lo dijo hizo que me dieran ganas de saltar y golpearla, pero no lo hice porque en ese momento Lissa trato de correr hacia mi, digo trato pues resbalo y cayo sobre la mesa rompiendo uno de los vasos. Corrí para ayudarla y tal como eran mis sospechas, olía a vodka por todo el piso gracias al vaso roto.

Ayude a Lissa a sentarse en el sillón nuevamente siendo cuidadosa de que no se cortara con ningún vidrio. Avery reía y se burlaba de ella, Reed gruñía, y la única que me ayudo fue Jill, recogiendo los vidrios rotos y tirándolos en uno de los botes de basura.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? - pregunto Lissa luego de un rato de tanto reír con Avery - Estábamos por irnos.

- ¿Irse? - pregunte curiosa, pues no creia que hubiera alguna fiesta desde tan temprano.

- Claro, te lo dije desde que estábamos en la academia, venimos a la corte a divertirnos. Asi que vamos cámbiate de ropa y ponte algo lindo.

- ¿Y a donde se supone que irán? - dije comenzando a enojarme un poco y tratando de ignorar su comentario acerca de mi ropa, ademas no es como si Lissa fuera capaz de notar algo pero yo no había traído mi maleta conmigo, se había quedado en el auto de Dimitri.

- Irán no, iremos, tu también Rose - dijo Lissa sosteniendo otro de los vasos para Avery quien estaba sirviendo mas de vodka - No empieces con la aburrida y responsable Rose.

No le conteste, pues no quería volver a pelear con ella. Suspire y me tumbe a un lado del sofá.

- Iremos a una casa de un Zelko, sus padres están fuera de la ciudad - dijo Avery brindando y dando un sorbo a su vaso - Muy bien por las vacaciones, todos los Moroi salen y dejan a sus hijos solos en casa.

- Así es, será tan divertido - dijo Lissa imitando a Avery.

- Lo se solo espero que no nos encontremos con la misma gente de la fiesta de anoche - dijo Avery sirviéndose mas vodka, wow si que sabia tomar - Quiero ver caras nuevas.

- Si - dijo Lissa riendo como niña tonta.

- De verdad quieres ver caras nuevas - dijo Jill de repente, salte al oír su voz, me había olvidado de ella - No quieres ver al tipo con el que te besaste anoche de nuevo.

La mire sorprendida ya había olvidado este drama, Avery la ignoro y rodó los ojos y Lissa dejo de reír para mirarla irritada.

- Ya te lo dije antes, fue solo un beso no significo nada.

- Pero tu estas con Cristian - contesto Jill ofendida.

- Pero… - comenzó a Jill.

- Ya la oíste. Déjalo - una nueva voz gruñó. Reed surgió sobre Jill, su cara más asustada como nunca antes. Los ojos de Jill fueron amplios.

- Dije sólo la verdad…

Tenía que admirar su coraje aquí, considerando su naturaleza normalmente

tímida.

- Tu estas molestándolos - dijo Reed, inclinándose más cerca y apretando sus

puños - Y también me estas molestando a mí.

Yo estaba bastante segura que esto era lo máximo que alguna vez había oído decir. Siempre pensé que él era como un cavernícola, tratando de unir tres palabras juntas. Aun asi me puse de pie inmediatamente y trate de interponerme antes de que se acercara mas a Jill.

- Déjala en paz, ¿Qué, vas a comenzar una lucha con ella?

- Quédate lejos de esto, dhampir - sus ojos me miraron y como siempre que lo hacían sentí escalofríos.

- ¡Claro que no! Tú estás loco - dije esperando que no se oyera el…¿miedo? En mi voz.

- Reed - gritó Avery. Ella también se había levantado y ahora estaba de pie en el otro lado de Jill, y para alguien que minutos antes estaba borracha ahora se veía como si nada - Ella no quiso decir nada. Vete.

Los dos hermanos estuvieron de pie allí, ojos cerrados con llave en una especie de enfrentamiento silencioso. Avery llevó la mirada más áspera que yo había visto alguna vez en ella, y por fin, él con el ceño fruncido retrocedió.

- Bien. Como quieras.

Lo miramos asombrados cuando él anduvo repentinamente se marcho de la habitación. Avery de pronto pareció avergonzada cuando ella se hundió atrás en su silla.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - Adrián dijo de repente.

Vaya de verdad algo pasaba hoy conmigo y la gente pues no lo había notado, no sabia en que momento había aparecido.

- No sé - confesó Avery - Él se vuelve extraño y demasiado protector a veces.

Ella dio a Jill una sonrisa compungida.

- Realmente lo siento.

Jill asintió temerosa.

- Pienso que es el tiempo de que nos vayamos a la fiesta - dijo Lissa como si nada hubiera pasado, la mire como si tuviera tres cabezas - ¿Qué?

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos en especial a Nohemi Cullen x su insistencia ;)**

**El capi es algo corto lo se pero tengo sueño y mañana clases :(**

**me alegra tanto que les guste mi historia, prometo actualizar mas pronto, gracias por las ideas para Abe, creo que ya se como agregarlo a la historia.**

**Espero sus comentarios...**


	27. Chapter 27

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que había fuera en el balcón del cuarto de Lissa, tenía mis brazos abrazando mis piernas y mi barbilla recargada en mis rodillas. Mi celular vibro pero estaba lejos de mi alcance y no me sentía con ganas de estirar mi mano para contestarlo.

Oí como la puerta se abría tras de mi, pero no hice caso, con todo el drama que estaba pasando lo único que queria era descansar. Lissa aun insistía en ir a la fiesta, Jill estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar si quiera, y que Avery siguiera llenando vasos de vodka a todos no mejoraba mi humor.

La silla a un lado mió hizo un ruido al moverse y Adrián se sentó, lo mire, estaba sacando una cajetilla de su bolsa del pantalón, encendió un cigarro y se quedo hay fumando a un lado mió. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, ambos no quedamos mirando hacia la nada, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Mi celular volvio a vibrar pero lo ignore.

- Estoy preocupada por Lissa - dije después de un rato.

Me miro curioso, pude ver como sus cejas se juntaban.

- De que hablas - dijo sacando de nuevo su cajetilla.

- De que hablo, bromeas ¿verdad? - dije cuando él volteaba la cara para encender su segundo cigarro - No has visto como está últimamente, como actúa, parece como si nada le importara.

- Me sorprende - dijo mirándome serio.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Bueno creí que estabas demasiado ocupada con todas tus practicas como para fijarte en lo que Lissa hace o no - suspire enojada y lo ignore - ¿Por cierto como te fue en tu viaje? Oí como Avery decía que por lo visto te divertiste mucho, dime Rose ¿la pasaste bien en tu viaje con tu _asalta cunas_?

- Cállate, quieres - le dije enojada - No se que tiene eso que ver con el hecho de que estoy preocupada por Lissa, no te das cuenta. No me agrada Avery, todo el tiempo que está con Lissa la induce a tomar alcohol.

- ¿No te gusta Avery? Ni siquiera la conoces.

- No necesito hacerlo, me basta con saber que cuando Lissa está con ella siempre está alcoholizada y no es ella misma.

- Bueno no toda la gente es perfecta o pretende ser responsable como tu - dijo jugando con su encendedor, después me miro y pude ver que había aun poco de enojo en sus ojos - No conoces a Avery ella es un persona increíble y a diferencia tuya no le importa divertirse.

- Bueno siento no poder ser tan divertida como tu novia - dije poniéndome de pie - Y también lo siento por preocuparme por la salud de mi mejor amiga

- Bien pues como tu dijiste no lo eres, ademas no se porque te molesta tanto que este con Avery, parece

- No tienes de que preocuparte - dijo también poniéndose de pie - Lissa está perfectamente, solo nos estamos divirtiendo, no entiendo porque estas tan celosa de Avery.

No le conteste, en primera porque estaba tan enojada que no podía hablar y segunda porque mi celular volvio a sonar en ese momento ahora con un mensaje.

**_Estoy en la cafetería que está en la esquina del edificio de huéspedes ven, necesito decirte algo importante - D_**

Me dirigí a la puerta, apenas iba a abrirla cuando volví a oír la voz de Adrián tras de mi.

- No me digas ¿tu novio?

Lo ignore y entre a la habitación, Jill estaba sentada en el sofá sumida en sus pensamientos mientras las voces de Lissa y Avery se oían bastante animadas.

- Rose, sigues sin cambiarte, no vas a ir asi a la fiesta - dijo apuntando hacia mi ropa - Te dije que te pusieras algo lindo.

Suspire y sonreí.

- No claro que no, en seguida vuelvo - di media vuelta y salí de la habitación

antes de que pudiera decirme algo.

Me dirigía hacia la cafetería aun pensando en si regresaría o no para la fiesta, lo cierto era que no quería ir, prefería pasar el día a lado de mi Dios Ruso, que en otro momento mas con mis amigos y la perfecta Avery. No sabia como en un principio me había parecido agradable.

Entre a la cafetería y Dimitri ya me estaba esperando en una de las mesas le sonreí y fui corriendo hacia él dispuesta a lanzarme a sus brazos hasta que recordé donde me encontraba y me detuve. Me senté en la silla que estaba frente a él.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Lissa? - dijo mientras me sonreía - ¿Todo está bien? - pregunto al ver mi cara.

- Si, no, es extraño ella está extraña. Pero no importa - dije sonriendo de estar con él - ¿Qué pasa camarada?

- Creo que tendremos que hacer otro viaje - pude oír la emocion en su voz.

- ¿Otro viaje? A que te refieres.

- Alberta me marco hace unos momentos, al parecer no contestabas tu celular.

- Lo siento, pero estaba en medio de una discusión - levanto la ceja y me miro curioso - No importa. ¿Qué quieres decir con otro viaje?

- Alberta me llamo después de que no contestaras, tu madre está en una ciudad cercana con su Moroi.

- ¿Mi madre? - de todas las cosas que esperaba, está no era una de ellas.

- Ella quiere verte, y Alberta me pidió que si podía llevarte a la ciudad en la que esta, al parecer tu madre solo estará un día mas y realmente quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar conmigo, de que?

- No lo se Roza, Alberta parecía bastante seria parece importante.

- Está bien camarada - dije sonriendo de poder estar con él - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

* * *

- Gracias por dejarme manejar camarada - dije mirándolo para sonreírle.

- Si, no es como si me hubieras dejado mucha opción Roza, cuando te encerraste en mi auto y amenazaste con irte sin mi, si no lo hacia - dijo tratando de ser serio - Ahora por favor quieres mirar a la carretera.

Volví a sonreír, Dimitri parecía aterrado de mi al volante.

- La ciudad queda a una y media - dijo mirando el GPS - Gracias a Dios.

- Oye…

- Roza, por favor mira al frente cuando estés manejando - pidió cuando voltee a reclamarle.

Reí. Parecía aterrado.

- Lo ves camarada nada paso ¿Y ahora a dónde se supone que tengo que ir? - pregunte cuando llegamos a la ciudad.

- Sigue derecho hasta el centro.

Después Dimitri saco su celular y se puso a hablar. Sabia que hablaba con mi madre pero no le preste atención, solo oí que le avisaba que habíamos llegado.

- Llegamos, ¿ahora a donde?

- Ahora entra al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

- Bien, solo te aviso que nunca aprendí a estacionarme - le avise mientras buscaba un estacionamiento para el carro.

Me miro aterrado, tratando de calmarse, le sonreí.

- Solo apaga el carro por favor y yo lo estaciono.

- ¿Por qué? Si no lo hago yo jamás aprenderé - dije jugando con él.

- Roza - dijo con su tono de mentor - Por favor, ademas tu madre te está esperando en ese restaurante - señalo un pequeño local de la esquina del centro comercial.

- Bien tu ganas, pero solo porque muero de hambre.

- Gracias - suspiro aliviado mientras yo apagaba el auto - Llámame cuando terminen de hablar.

Asentí y salí del auto mientras Dimitri se cambia a mi lugar. Me dirigí hacia donde mi madre se encontraba, me estaba esperando en una de las mesas que estaba en la terraza del restaurante.

- ¿Qué diablos le hiciste al guardián Belikov para que te dejara manejar todo el camino hasta aquí, lo amenázate? - parecía divertida.

- Hola a ti también mamá - dije sentándome a su lado - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- No puedo solo invitar a mi hija a comer - dijo pasándome el menú.

- Si puedes - le dije cuidando de mis palabras - Pero eso no le quita lo raro.

- No tiene nada de raro - dijo, y por el tono de su voz parecía indignada.

- Si, si lo es.

Negó con la cabeza y alzo la ceja con cara de _"que tienes tres"_. La ignore viendo la hamburguesa con queso del menú que me coqueteaba, la mesera llego para tomarnos la orden.

- ¿Ahora si vas a decirme que sucede? - le pregunte.

- No se porque tiene que suceder algo para pasar tiempo contigo.

Hubo un poco de silencio incomodo, bueno tal vez solo era silencio. Le di una mirada desconfiada mientras la mesera servia nuestros platos. Mi madre le agradeció y después se volvio hacia mi.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?, la Guardiana Petrov dijo que fuiste con el Guardián Belikov a hacerla - dijo mientras cortaba un trozo del pescado que había pedido.

- Muy bien. Dimitri dice que estuvo excelente - conteste orgullosa comiendo mi hamburguesa.

- Me alegra - sonrió.

Mi madre me miraba como si fuera la cosa mas tierna del mundo, no podía dejar de notar lo extraño que era todo esto, aunque claro que estaba agradecida por la hamburguesa. Comimos mientras le explicaba a mi madre lo difícil

- ¿Cómo está la Princesa Dragomir?

- Bien - conteste secamente.

Al parecer mi madre no noto mi frialdad pues parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, ya casi habíamos acabado nuestra comida y se veía algo nerviosa.

- En las ultimas veces que has estado aquí con tu Moroi jamás habíamos ido a comer - le dije con cuidado - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estoy realmente aquí? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? ¿qué era la cosa urgente de lo que teníamos que hablar?

- No debiste de haber pedido esa malteada, tanta azúcar te acelera - dijo pero a diferencia de antes, ya no parecía divertida - ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- Ya suéltalo - grite impaciente - Estas hasta sudando.

- Tu padre me llamo.

* * *

**Espero que le guste el capi. :D**

**De nuevo gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios.**

**Sorry por las faltas de ortografía.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

_- Tu padre me llamo._

Mi madre no sabe la suerte que tuvo de que ya me había pasado la malteada que tenía en la boca porque seguramente hubiera acabado toda en su cara.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Cómo que quieres decir con que quieres decir?, sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir.

- ¿Qué?

Rodó los ojos.

- Ya sabes a que me refiero.

- No entiendo - respondí, ella me miro empezando a desesperarse.

- No hay nada que entender - dijo tomando un poco de su agua para evitar mirarme - Es así de simple, tu padre llamo.

- ¿…? - se que tenía la boca abierta para decir algo pero no salían palabras.

- Rose, ya deja de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa.

- No entiendo nada, me invitas a comer de la nada cuando jamás lo habías hecho diciéndome que es lo mas normal del mundo, que no hay nada oculto con eso - sorprendentemente no estaba enojada, no del todo mas bien extrañada, pues después de 18 años era la primera vez que oía a mi madre mencionar algo acerca de mi supuesto papá - Y de repente solo dices: "_tu padre llamo_" - continué.

- Bueno, obviamente no era algo que te podía decirte por teléfono - se defendió mi madre quien aun seguía evitando mirarme cada vez que hablaba.

- No lo se, ¿por qué es esto tan importante que no lo puedes decir por teléfono? - dije ahora si un poco molesta.

- Sabes porque, y no voy a discutir contigo ahora - dijo mirando su reloj, suspiro - Como te había dicho tu padre me llamo.

- Aja - la mire.

Tomo aire y continuo.

- Al parecer ahora que ya eres mayor de edad él tiene está absurda idea de que ya eres toda una joven confiable y responsable - rodó los ojos - Así que ha decidido, a pesar de mis protestas, que es tiempo de darte el fideicomiso que abrió el día que naciste.

Trate de ignorar lo de _"la absurda idea" _para enfocarme a lo del fideicomiso e iba a decir algo cuando mi madre continuo.

- Si absurda idea - dijo ahora si mirándome pensando que iba a reclamarle eso - Tu padre siempre ha estado al pendiente de tu vida y todo lo que haces, aunque te cueste creerlo. Cuando naciste los dos acordamos que lo mejor sería que él se mantuviera apartado de ti, eras solo una bebe y los negocios de Ibrahim son algo… arriesgados.

- Regreso a discutir lo de la absurda idea en un rato, pero, ¿qué quieres decir con arriesgados? lo haces sonar como si fuera un mafioso.

- No seas ridícula, tu padre es un hombre de negocios, él conoce y hace favores para muchas personas, esa es la razón por la que sea un hombre tan influyente para no ser de la realeza.

- ¿Qué? - _y eso no suena para nada como un mafioso_ pensé, luego la mire confundida - ¿Qué clase de negocios?

- No vine a discutir eso contigo, como ya te mencione tu padre siempre ha estado informado acerca de tu vida, sabe mucho mas de lo que crees, es por eso que me sorprendió cuando te llamo responsable - cruce los brazos y arrugue la frente - Al parecer Ibrahim cree que al ser tu ser una de las mejores en tu clase….

- La mejor - interrumpí, me miro enojada y me encogí de hombros - Es cierto.

- La mejor de tu clase - corrigió, sonreí y ella rodó los ojos de nuevo - Eso te hace ser merecedora del fideicomiso, ademas de que quiere venir en unos meses a verte en tu prueba final el día de tu graduación, obviamente tu padre no recuerda como secuestraste a la princesa, te metes en problemas cada que puedes, desobedeces toda autoridad que te….

- Oye, ya no soy así - me queje - Y yo NO secuestre a Lissa, yo solamente la salve. No se que tengo que hacer, que acaso todo el mundo va a usar eso en mi contra, sin importar que la salve de un psicópata que trataba de….

- Rose basta, tengo que irme dentro de poco y no tengo tiempo para esto - dijo volviendo a mirar su reloj - No se que planes tenga tu padre, pero solo quería que estuvieras al tanto por si un día un extraño se presenta a tu puerta con cierta cantidad de dinero - suspiro - Tu padre puede llegar a ser algo… ¿excéntrico?

- ¿Mmm?

- No se que planes sea los que tenga, pude llegar un día de la nada y buscarte o puede que jamás lo conozcas - volvió a suspirar y después se puso de pie - Como sea me alegro de haberte visto, voy a pagar la cuenta y después me iré.

Me puse de pie también y la seguí, no sabia que haría con toda está información, tenía tanto que preguntarle, ¿qué diablos significaba eso de puede que un día se aparezca o puede que no lo conozca nunca? ¿entonces por que demonios me dijo acerca de él?

Después de pagar la cuenta se giro hacia mi y me abrazo.

- Nos vemos luego Rose - se separo de mi y me quito un mechón de pelo que estaba en mi cara - Pórtate bien y no te metas en problemas.

La mire salir del restaurante y vi como se iba hacia donde la estaba esperando un auto, pero antes de que llegara corrí hacia ella para detenerla.

- Nunca me dijiste nada del fideicomiso, ¿soy rica?

Rodó los ojos, otra vez.

- Rose me están esperando llego tarde al aeropuerto, vas a hacer que perdamos el vuelo - dijo y siguió caminando - Después hablamos mas acerca de esto, lo prometo.

La mire subirse al auto, y el auto se fue di media vuelta y entre al centro comercial. Busque mi celular pero no lo encontré, como diablos le haría ahora para localizar a Dimitri. Ok, ¿si yo fuera un Dios Ruso, donde diablos estaría? Lo bueno era que ademas de sexy, Dimitri era bastante alto y podría localizarlo rápidamente, lo malo es que no sabia donde estaba.

Comencé a caminar por el centro comercial, había mucha gente, familias y adolescentes que iban con sus amigas a pasear, suspire, si yo fuera normal me encantaría venir a pasear con Lissa, pero por desgracia no podía, jamás podría ser normal si lo que queria era ser su guardiana, de lo que ahora tenía ciertas dudas.

Y es que, ¿qué clase de guardiana soy si ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi mejor amiga ahora que tiene problemas con el alcohol? De verdad estaba preocupada por ella, pero por lo visto ella no queria mi ayuda, y yo no soportaba volver a tener otra discusión con ella, pues cuando se comportaba de esa forma era insoportable, por mucho que la quisiera.

Después de mucho divagar por el centro comercial por fin encontré a Dimitri y claro porque no, solo él de todas la tiendas que había podía estar en está.

- No se como puedes estar aquí camarada - dije, él salto al escuchar mi voz, pues está era de las contadas veces que lo sorprendía - Sabes que hay mejores tiendas que estas.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo esta? - dijo ignorándome y viendo uno de los estantes.

- Que es aburrida - tome su mano y tire de él para sacarlo de la tienda, pero se resistió - No hay nada interesante aquí, solo hay puros libros.

- Por eso se llama librería - respondió sonriendo, mientras seguía mirando las contraportadas de unos que tenía en su mano - Ademas muchos libros son interesantes Roza, porque no buscas alguno que te guste.

- Claro camarada, quiero una de esas novelas del viejo oeste que tienes en la mano.

- Bien - dijo pasándome una, rodé los ojos pero no me vio.

- Se llama sarcasmo - dije.

Lo tome de nuevo de la mano para sacarlo de ahí, pero en vez de salir de la tienda me arrastro hasta la caja para pagar sus libros.

- Vaya hasta que por fin - dije cuando ya habíamos salido de la tienda de libros - Te tardaste como tres horas.

- No me tarde tres horas, fueron apenas como 5 minutos - dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y besaba mi frente.

Íbamos caminando viendo algunas de las tiendas Dimitri aun tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura. Yo estaba feliz, podíamos ser normales de nuevo, aunque solo fuera por unos pocos momentos, no tendríamos que ocultarnos.

- ¿A dónde vamos camarada?

- Bueno pensaba en ir al área de comidas por algo…

- Bien vamos muero de hambre - dije tirando de él para ir mas rápido.

- ¿No acabas de comer? - pregunto caminado en dirección a la comida, yo solo sonreí.

Cuando llegamos por fin al área de comidas, Dimitri fue a comprarse un sándwich de "_Subway_" y yo me fui a buscar mi postre, lo cierto era que tanta comida junta me daba hambre, pero me resista yendo a uno de los locales a pedir un brownie con nieve de vainilla arriba. Busque una de la mesas que estaban disponibles y espere a que Dimitri me encontrara.

- Tu comida es aburrida - le dije cuando se sentó frente a mi.

Levanto una de sus cejas y me miro, después sacudió la cabeza y rió, sonreí mientras me comía un poco de mi nieve.

- Creí que habías comido algo cuando estuviste con Janine

- Lo hice, una hamburguesa y una malteada - levante mi plato - Esto es el postre.

- No deberías comer tanta azúcar - sonrío - Te acelera.

- Eso fue lo que dijo mi madre - dije arrugando la frente.

Dimitri lo noto y pregunto preocupado:

- No te fue bien con ella.

- Estuvo bien - dije lentamente - Jamás había tenido una comida asi con ella, me refiero a lo de comer en un restaurante como si fuéramos normales.

- Me alegra que te la pasaras bien, estaba preocupado por ustedes.

- Mmm… La comida estuvo bien, lo extraño fue la conversación.

Me miro curioso y le conté de lo que habíamos hablado, de mi supuesto padre, mi responsabilidad, el fideicomiso y lo extraño que era que después de 18 años apenas lo mencionara.

- No es que no supiera nada de él, digo se que es de algun lugar de Turquía y que su nombre es Ibrahim no solo porque mi madre lo menciono varias veces, si no que una vez la reina me lo dijo - continué diciéndole - Pero lo mas extraño de todo es que lo hizo sonar como si fuera un mafioso.

- No creo que tu padre sea un mafioso Rose - dijo riendo.

- No lo sabes.

Después de eso no volvimos a mencionar nada mas acerca de mi extraña conversación con mi madre, y platicamos de diferentes temas, mientras ambos comíamos.

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora camarada? - pregunte cuando ya habíamos terminado - ¿Vamos a regresar a la corte?

No quería irme acabábamos de llegar y me la estaba pasando muy bien con Dimitri yo quería pasar mas tiempo con él, sin mencionar que en la corte me esperaba Lissa y francamente no estaba de humor para tener otra discusión con ella, o sacarla de su borrachera.

- No lo se Roza, podemos hacer lo que quieras, aun faltan dos días para que vuelvan empezar las clases. ¿Quieres que regresemos a la corte?

- Mmm, no lo se.

- Creí que querrías pasar tiempo con Lissa - hice una mueca - ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

- Lissa está rara.

- ¿Rara? - pregunto un poco incrédulo.

- Si, tu viste lo que paso con Celeste, como Lissa está demasiado tomada - dije y el asentí inseguro de hacia donde se dirigía mi conversación - Últimamente ha estado asi, se la vive con Avery todo el tiempo, y no hacen mas que tomar alcohol.

Levanto una ceja y me miro.

- ¡No estoy celosa! - grite.

- Nunca dije eso.

- Pues lo pensante - lo acuse - No lo estoy, creo.

Me sorprendí, era la primera vez que casi admitía estar celosa de Avery en voz alta, pero la realidad es que no estaba segura de si estaba preocupada por Lissa o solo celosa de que ella se la pasara bien con alguien mas que no fuera yo.

- No lo estoy, Lissa es mi mejor amiga pero eso no significa que no quiero que ella no tenga mas amigas y este todo el tiempo conmigo es solo que precisamente con Avery… - suspire - De verdad estoy preocupada por ella.

- Lo se Roza - dijo acariciando mi mejilla - Porque no tratas de hablar con ella…

Negué la cabeza.

- No puedo, cada que lo intento me acusa de haber cambiado, de ser aburrida y no querer divertirme por tratar de parecer responsable - dije enojada - Y no solo ella, Adrián también. Ademas de que no se que diablos pasa con la conexión.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto preocupado.

- Bueno, pues en las ultimas veces que he ido a "visitar" a Lissa algo me bloquea y me saca de su cabeza.

- ¿Segura que no es Lissa quien te bloquea? - negué la cabeza.

- No es ella, es como siempre ella no sabe cuando estoy en su cabeza, y no hay manera de que ella me pueda bloquear cuando está tan concentrada tomando, no se como explicarlo pero se que es otra cosa.

- ¿Y la oscuridad? - pregunto preocupado.

- No lo se, no creo. Es como si últimamente no sintiera a Lissa, quiero decir se que está ahí pero no puedo sentir sus emociones tan bien como antes, y quien sabe tal vez sea el efecto que el alcohol tiene en ella, pero por alguna razon a mi no me afecta.

Nos quedamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos y después de un cómodo silencio Dimitri dijo:

- Bueno pues la corte solo está a hora y media de aquí, si tu quieres podemos quedarnos un rato en la ciudad…

- ¡Vamos al cine! - grite emocionada poniéndome de pie - Muero por una palomitas.

_Y por ser normal y alegrarme del drama_, pensé. Estando aquí con Dimitri no tenía que ocultarme de nada, nadie nos conocía y podíamos estar juntos y él siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme olvidar mis problemas.

- ¿Palomitas? - pregunto riendo mientras me abrazaba - Pero si acabas de comer.

Me encogí de hombros y alce mi cabeza para besarlo.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capi :)**

**Tambien espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos x sus alertas y Favoritos!**

**Sorry x las faltas de ortografía..**


	29. Chapter 29

- Aun sigo sin saber porque no puedo manejar - me queje como por quinta vez.

Íbamos de regreso a la corte. Yo estaba feliz, pudimos ser normales por unas horas cuando estuvimos en el cine.

Escoger la película fue divertido, porque obvio Dimitri queria ver una de la que jamás había oído nadie pero tenía vaqueros y era del viejo oeste, yo queria ver una de acción y la señorita que nos atendía sugería una romántica. Claro que Dimitri y yo la habíamos mirado como si estuviera loca y seguimos discutiendo.

Al final acabamos viendo una de miedo, habíamos comprado palomitas, que se acabaron antes de que los cortos empezaran. La película había estado malísima pero aprendí una cosa de los humanos, ellos van al cine a besarse y no a ver la película, literalmente.

Habíamos estado rodeados en su mayoría por parejas que solo se besaban en vez de mirar la pantalla, y obvio yo hice lo mismo y comencé a besar a Dimitri. Claro que aunque me respondía los besos, enseguida se apartaba, con lo serio que era no le hacia mucha gracia que tuviéramos publico.

- Tu ya manejaste de ida - dijo interrumpido mis pensamientos - El regreso me toca a mi.

- Eso no es justo, tu manejas siempre - dije cruzando los brazos.

- Si, pero tu siempre escoges la música - dijo bajando el volumen.

- Porque yo tengo mejores gustos - levanto una ceja - Es verdad, ademas claramente ambos sabemos que yo manejo mejor.

Volvió a levantar la ceja y me miro con su rostro serio, aunque sus ojos se veían divertidos.

- ¿En serio? No puedes mantener la vista en la carretera por mas de 5 minutos.

- Tu me estas viendo ahora, que hay de diferencia - le conteste.

- Que yo, sí se manejar - dijo y volvió a mirar al frente.

- ¡Yo también! Déjame manejar y veras como soy mejor, ademas te dejaría escoger la música.

- Es mi turno - dijo y subió el volumen de la música.

Me encantaba hacer a Dimitri repelar, porque sabia que jamás me dejaría manejar o tal vez si, si lo pedía con demasiada insistencia, pero la verdad era que estaba muy cansada y queria descansar un poco.

No volvimos a decir nada mas, y prácticamente nos mantuvimos callados por un largo rato en nuestro silencio cómodo, aunque no había mucho pues la música de fondo estaba muy alta. Apenas estaba preparándome para dormir un poco cuando Dimitri volvió a bajar el volumen de la música y hablo.

- He estado pensando en lo que me contaste acerca de no sentir la oscuridad de Lissa - lo mire curiosa sin saber que querría decirme - Conozco a una pareja, vive a unos kilómetros de donde yo vivo en Baia. Creo que pueden tener la conexión que tienen tu y Lissa, pero no estoy seguro.

- ¿Conoces a otro usuario del espíritu? - pregunte sorprendida, pues no había muchos que conociera.

Hasta ahora solo conocía a tres, Lissa, Adrián y la señorita Karp, aunque pensándolo bien eran cuatro pues también estaba San Vladimir, pero él no contaba.

- No lo se, ellos son de Rusia, jamás lo había pensado hasta ahora. Como tu, yo también soy nuevo en todo esto del espíritu, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que ellos pueden serlo.

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quién…?

- Es una Moroi, su nombre es Oksana y… - dudo.

- ¿Y? - pregunte.

- Mark, un dhampir… - suspiro - Creo que él puede ser como tú.

Lo mire. _Como yo_, un ¿S_hadow Kissed?_.

Él aun seguía con la mirada fija en la carretera, me incline en mi asiento pensando en lo que me había dicho. Dimitri podía conocer a otro Shadow Kiss, otro como yo. Estaba tan preocupada por ayudar a Lissa a encontrar usuarios del espíritu que jamás creí o pensé en encontrar a alguien como yo.

Saber mas de mi, aparte de la información que tenía de Anna, que no era buena y terminaba en tragedia, parecía emocionante son mencionar que era algo nuevo para mi y podría saber más como se controlaba la oscuridad. Si es que había alguna forma de hacerlo.

- No habría pensado en ellos jamás si no hubiera sido por Yeva que…

- ¿Yeva?

- Lo siento olvide que no la conocías - dijo serio - Yeva es el nombre de mi abuela.

- Oh - fue lo único que pude decir.

- Hable hace poco con ella y menciono que estarían aquí unos días, y me recordó acerca de mis buenos modales y los pasara a visitar - hizo una mueca - Ahora me pregunto: ¿porque es razón Yeva esta tan interesada en que los vaya a ver?

No dijo nada más y se quede sumido en sus pensamientos. Recordé como me había dicho que su abuela sabia cosas y daba miedo. Me costaba mucho imaginar a Dimitri con una abuela y mucho más con una que al parecer era una bruja.

- Podría hablar con Alberta o Kirova, ellas también están interesadas en saber más del espíritu y ellos serian excelentes para contestar algunas preguntas - dijo nervioso - Si estoy en lo correcto, cuando estén aquí podemos ir a verlos. Lissa también vendría con nosotros, por supuesto.

Lo mire, aun se veía algo nervioso, por lo que sonreí y dije:

- Eso seria genial camarada. Y está vez seria mi turno de manejar.

Rodó los ojos y no me contesto, en vez de eso subió el volumen de la música de nuevo.

Legamos a la corte momentos después, y en el momento que cruzamos las rejas toda mi felicidad se esfumo, no quería estar aquí, quería salir y estar con Dimitri o que Lissa regresara a ser normal para poder pasarla bien sin tener que preocuparme por ella. Por una vez en la vida la que se tenía que preocupar de que ella no hiciera cosas estúpidas sea yo y no al revés. Llegamos al estacionamiento.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus cosas? - pregunto apagando el carro.

- Solo tengo una maleta camarada.

Nos quedamos sentados sin ahí en nuestros asientos sin movernos mirando los edificios que teníamos frente a nosotros. Asi como yo, Dimitri no parecía con mucho entusiasmo de estar aquí o de moverse si quiera. Se giro hacia mi y yo levante lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Se que Lissa y los demás regresan mañana a la academia, y aun tenemos dos dias antes de que las clases empiecen de nuevo - dijo quitando un mechón de mi cara y acariciando mi mejilla - Tal vez ya estés harta de la carretera y quieras irte con ella, pero…

Lo bese y enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él rió respondiéndome el beso, con una mano enredándose en mi cabello y la otra en mi cintura apretándome mas a él. Lo cual no era del todo cómodo pues ambos estábamos en un auto.

En estos momentos no me importaba Lissa, ella podría regresar mañana en su avión privado y Adrián junto con Avery le harían compañía. Y no, no estaba celosa.

Como siempre el beso no duro tanto como hubiera querido, pues como siempre tuve que recordar que estábamos en la corte y tenía que aprender a controlarme. Momentos después salimos del auto. Dimitri se despidió de mi diciéndome que iría a su dormitorio a descansar. Suspire y me dirigí al de Lissa resignada. Finalmente llegue a su habitación y toque… nada … volví a hacerlo y de nuevo nada. Decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto, y me senté en su puerta a esperar, aun de vez en cuando daba unos toques a su puerta, pero sabia que no tenía sentido pues no había nadie.

Después de varios minutos sin que Lissa me contestara el mensaje así que use la conexión. No lo había hecho antes porque no sabia con que me encontraría en el estado en el que podría estar.

_Había demasiado ruido, música y murmullos era lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar. Todo daba vueltas pero me sentía feliz. A mi lado Avery a Adrián estaban sentados, demasiado juntos diría yo, platicando alegremente. Jill estaba con cara asustada examinando la fiesta._

_No podía ver demasiado por lo mareada que estaba pero de alguna manera esto parecía divertido por lo que reí como una loca, Avery se acerco con otra bebida que llamo mi atención. Era diferente a la que había tomado y lo mejor era rosa, me gustaba el rosa._

_- No te daré mi bebida, ya has tomado demasiado - me regaño Avery apartando el vaso de mi agarre._

_- Estamos festejando de que mañana volvemos al encierro recuerdas, tu lo has dicho: está noche es pura fiesta._

_- Si pero te arrepentirás mañana._

_- ¿Qué eres mi mamá? Dame tu vaso - dije enojada sintiendo como la oscuridad me invadía pero al momento en que el liquido rosa entro por mi boca está desapareció, aunque no por completo, por lo que seguí tomando hasta que se hubo terminado._

_Mire a Avery para exigirle que me diera otra igual la mire a los ojos parecían enojados, no mas bien furiosos, supongo que no le agradaba el hecho de que me tomara sus cosas …_

Sentí una brisa extraña en mi cerebro y algo me expulso de la mente de Lissa. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. ¿qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Cómo sigue haciendo Lissa para sacarme de su mente?

Bueno al menos ahora tenía una pequeña idea de donde estaba o mas bien no, todo había sido borroso. Estaba demasiado cansada que por un momento decidí quedarme dormida en l puerta y esperarla, pero su "vamos a estar de fiesta toda la noche" no me gusto mucho. Me puse de pie y suspire agarrando mi maleta.

Me dirigí a la recepción. Para ser uno de los lugares mas seguros, la corte no tenía muy buen personal. El escritorio estaba vació y no había nadie cerca, así que usando mis habilidades ninjas salte el escritorio y busque en la computadora.

La puerta se abrió y comencé a oír voces por lo que me arrastre hasta llegar a las escalera y subí nuevamente corriendo para que nadie me viera. Aunque no creo que importara mucho pues no estaba en la escuela y técnicamente podía hacer prácticamente lo que quisiera al no tener toque de queda. Pero así parecía mas divertido.

Llegue a una puerta que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación de Lissa, y unos pisos mas arriba. Toque al igual que la vez pasada nada, volví a tocar está vez mas desesperadamente y sin dejar que mi mano descansara hasta que me abriera. Por fin la puerta se abrió, y un dios ruso que no se veía nada contento apareció.

- ¿Qué…

- Rápido camarada no hay tiempo - dije pasando a un lado de él para meterme a su habitación cuando unas voces lejanas se empezaba a escuchar.

Una vez que entre Dimitri cerro la puerta y me miro, parecía a punto de irse a dormir después de haber tomado una ducha, pues en su cabello aun se podían ver pequeñas gotas de agua. No se veía muy feliz, parecía enojado.

- Lo siento - dije mirando al suelo - No tenía a donde ir, Lissa no estaba en su habitación, está borracha en alguna fiesta y cuando estuve en su mente ella me… creí que me hecho… y yo estoy cansada…

No lo oí moverse, pero sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor apretándome fuertemente a su pecho. Lo abrace también y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho inhalando el olor a su _aftershave_ que me encantaba.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? - pregunte con mi cabeza aun enterrada en su pecho.

- Claro que puedes Roza - contesto.

Sonreí y me separe de él para mirarlo.

- Sabes camarada, de repente el estar aquí contigo en una cama tan grande me quita el sueño.

Me beso fuerte y apasionadamente, después me cargo y me llevo a su cama.

* * *

**Espero sus comentario, criticas o sugerencias :D**


	30. Chapter 30

Tenía frió cuando me desperté. Abrí los ojos y vi que la habitación donde estaba se encontraba oscura. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana según el reloj que estaba a un lado mió. ¿Por qué diablos estaba despierta a está hora?

Me gire para buscar a mi Dios Ruso pero no estaba. Tenía demasiado sueño asi que ya me preocuparía por buscarlo después. Me volví a acurrucar entre las sabanas y cerré los ojos para volver a dormir.

_Lissa y los otros iban de regreso a la Academia de la Corte Real. La fría luz de la mañana había hecho que Lissa se sintiera estúpida por los acontecimientos de la fiesta. _

_Bailar sobre una mesa no fue la peor cosa del mundo, pero mirando hacia tras otras partes de las fiestas que habían pasado ese fin de semana en su vida social con Avery le hizo preguntarse que se le había metido. A veces, ni siquiera se sentía como ella. Y el beso con Aarón… bueno, eso era una culpa completamente diferente, consecuencias de la materia. _

_- No te preocupes - le dijo Avery en el avión - Todos hacemos cosas estúpidas __cuando estamos borrachos. _

_- Yo no - se quejo Lissa - Esta no soy yo, tal vez Rose tiene razón. _

_A pesar de esta afirmación, Lissa había estado de acuerdo con tomar mimosas con champán mezclado con jugo de naranja en el viaje de vuelta. Avery sonrió._

_- Yo no tengo nada con que compararlo. Tu te veías bien para mí. Pero entonces, tu no estás tratando de escapar con un humano o un tipo no real._

_Lissa le devolvió la sonrisa, y sus ojos fueron a Jill, sentada un poco por delante __de ella en el avión. Adrián había hablado con la muchacha antes, pero ella __estaba ocupada con libro ahora, su mayor preocupación era la de ser mantenida __alejada de Reed. _

_Él se sentó de nuevo con Simon, y Lissa se sorprendió un poco __al ver al guardián mirando con recelo a Jill. Tal vez Reed le dijo a Simon que la joven era algún tipo de amenaza. _

_- ¿Estas preocupada por ella? - pregunto Avery, después de seguir la mirada de Lissa. _

_- No es eso… no puedo quitarme de la mente la forma en la que ella me miro esa noche._

_- Ella es joven. Creo que es fácil de asombrar. _

_Lissa suponía que era cierto. Sin embargo, joven o no, había algo claro y honesto en lo que le había dicho Jill. Le recordó a Lissa algo que haría yo. Y Lissa no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que alguien pensaba mal de ella. Lissa se puso de pie. _

_- Ya vuelvo - le dijo a Avery - Voy hablar con ella. _

_Jill estaba obviamente sorprendida cuando Lissa se sentó a su lado. La joven muchacha puso un marcador en lo que estaba leyendo, y no importaba como ella se sintiera la sonrisa que le dio a Lissa era autentica. _

_- Hey. _

_- Hey - dijo Lissa. _

_Ella no había tenido muchos mimos en su vida y aun no controlaba el espíritu suficientemente bien como para ver el aura de Jill. Era como una cerceta azul, con intercalados con púrpura y azul más oscuro. Bueno, colores fuertes. _

_- Mira, yo quería disculparme por lo que paso anoche… lo que dije… _

_- Oh - dijo Jill ruborizándose - Está bien, de verdad. Quiero decir, las cosas se pusieron un poco lacas, y sé que no estabas pensando correctamente. Al menos, yo no creo que fueron. Realmente no lo sé. En realidad nunca he tomado, así que no puedo decir._

_Jill estaba nerviosa como siempre haciendo que ella asilara entre el senderismo y el silencio. _

_- Si, bueno, debería de haber pensado bien las cosas antes de llegar a esta situación. Y de verdad lo siento mucho por lo que sucedió con Reed - Lissa bajo la voz - No tengo ni idea de lo que paso allí…, pero se que no estaba bien, lo que hizo y te dijo. _

_Las dos se encontraron estudiándolo. Él estaba profundamente metido en su libro, pero de repente, como si pudiera sentir que alguien lo miraba, su mirada se volvió hacia Jill y Lissa. Las miro y de inmediato desvió la mirada. _

_- Eso definitivamente no fue tu culpa - dijo Jill - Y, sabes, Adrián y Rose estaban ahí y todo. Asi que resulto todo bien. _

_Lissa estaba trabajando para mantener una cara seria. El guardián Belikov había ido está mañana a decirle que Rose no se iría está mañana con ella a la academia y Adrián estaba sentado fuera de su vista, pero si no hubiera sido así, Lissa tenía la sensación de que Jill lo estaría mirando. _

_Adrián estaba haciendo lo suyo mirando un poco a Avery últimamente, y Lissa podía ver que Jill no iba a dejar el papel de pequeña hermana de él. Sin embargo, parecía evidente que Jill estaba desarrollando un pequeño flechazo. Era lindo, y aunque Lissa sabía que era estúpido por su parte, no podía de dejar de sentir un poco de alivio de que Adrián fuera el objeto del afecto de Jill y no Christian. _

_- Bueno, tengo esperanza de tener mejores opciones - dijo Lissa - Y espero que nadie piense mal de mí. _

_- Yo no - dijo Jill - Y estoy segura de que Christian tampoco. _

_Lissa frunció el ceño, confundida por un momento. _

_- Bueno… no hay razón en hacer que él se sienta mal. Fue un estúpido error, voy a tratar con él. _

_Ahora Jill frunció el ceño. Ella dudo antes de hablar, el viejo nerviosismo regreso. _

_- Pero tienes que hacerlo. Tu tienes que decirle la verdad, ¿cierto? _

_- No es de gran cosa - dijo Lissa, sorprendida por lo defensiva que se sentía de repente. Una ira imprevisible comenzó a levantar en su cabeza. _

_- Pero… ustedes tienen una relación seria… ustedes tienen que ser siempre honestos, ¿no? Quiero decir, no puedes mentirle a él._

_Lissa hizo rodar sus ojos. _

_- Jill, no has estado en una relación seria, ¿verdad? ¿Has incluso alguna vez tenido una cita? - dijo Lissa enojada - No le estoy mintiendo. Solamente no le estoy diciendo cosas que van hacer que él se vuelva loco sin ningún motivo. No es lo mismo. _

_- Lo es - argumento Jill. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que le costó a ella contestarle a Lissa, pero admitiré su valentía. - Él tiene derecho a saber. Lissa suspiro irritada y se levanto. _

_- Olvídalo. Pensé que podíamos tener una conversación de adultos, pero aparentemente no._

_La mirada fulminante que le dio ella hizo que Jill se encogiera de hombros. _

Alguien me agitaba un poco y comencé a escuchar mi nombre.

- Roza, despierta - era ese hermoso asentó ruso, pero lo ignore.

- No, vete - dije y me sumergí en las sabanas para volver a dormir.

- Vamos hermosa - dijo tomando las sabanas - Ya es tarde y tengo algo que mostrarte, despierta.

Se oía emocionado, pero aún así no le hice caso y me enrede aun mas entre las sabanas.

- No es cierto, son las 8.

- No - dijo negando la cabeza tratando de quitarme las sabanas - Ese reloj está mal.

- Tu estas mal - dije tratando de darme vuelta, pero el brazo de Dimitri no me lo permitía - Déjame.

- Ya casi son las 11 - dijo abrazándome y quitando el pelo de mi cara - Levántate, voy a buscar algo para que desayunes y cuando regrese espero que ya estés despierta.

Me soltó. Rápidamente me volví a enredar y sumergir entre la sabanas. Lo oí suspirar y murmurando un _hablo en serio_, cuando oí la puerta de la habitación cerrándose.

Me debatía entre si hacerle caso y levantarme, o volver a dormir; acabe levantándome luego de unos minutos. Me dirigí a al baño y tome una rápida ducha, cuando salí Dimitri ya se encontraba en la mesa pequeña que tenía su habitación.

- ¿Qué hay de desayunar camarada? - pregunte sentándome en una de las sillas que estaban a un lado de él.

Me paso un plato que tenía fruta y un poco de yogurt lo mire con cara de "_en verdad crees que voy a comer esto."_ Levanto una ceja y me miro. Negué la cabeza y mire buscando verdadera comida pensando que era broma. Él suspiro.

- Solo por una vez en lo que va del viaje debes de comer algo nutritivo - dijo volviendo a guardar la comida y poniéndola en el pequeño mini-refrigerador - Ven vamos te comprare unas donas.

Se puso de pie negando la cabeza y lo seguí corriendo para tomar su mano como una pequeña niña feliz que va a salir a comprar un helado. Pero claro que no duro mucho porque una vez que estuvimos fuera de la habitación tuvimos que ser cuidadosos de no ser vistos por nadie y aparentar ser mentor/alumna.

Odiaba eso, pero aun asi estaba feliz de poder estar con Dimitri. Caminamos en nuestro cómodo silencia hasta llegar a una de las pequeñas cafeterías que había en la corte. Tomamos una mesa y yo pedí unas donas con un chocolate caliente para desayunar, Dimitri solo negó la cabeza y pidió un café para él.

- Ese no es desayuno - dijo viendo como sumergía mi dona en el chocolate.

- Si lo es - le dije volteándolo a ver seria - ¿Dime camarada quién desayuna fruta con yogurt?

- Yo lo hago - dijo mirándome divertido.

Lo ignore y seguí entretenida comiendo mi dona. Cuando por fin acabe mi desayuno, seguí a Dimitri, quien caminaba demasiado rápido, casi corriendo, a través de las calles.

- ¿Qué pasa camarada? ¿a dónde vamos?

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte - dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Nos detuvimos en uno de los edificios que estaban en las orillas de la corte y cerca de donde comenzaban los árboles, seguí a Dimitri adentro cuando saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba o a de que se trataba todo esto, pero aun así o seguí.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar casi al ultimo piso, no había muchos tal vez unos 7, y una vez mas abrió otra puerta y ambos entramos a un departamento. Dimitri se giro para verme emocionado, yo lo mire confundida, hasta que después de unos pocos momentos capte.

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto tomándome de la cintura, adentrándonos más en el departamento.

Asentí, girándome para ver el apartamento mejor. No era muy grande sin embargo tenía grandes ventanas que lo hacían ver amplio y con mucha luz, y ademas tenía una gran vista al bosque, y gracias a la luna este se veía hermoso.

En donde nos encontrábamos bien podría ser la sala-comedor, había una pequeña isla que podría ser también usada como mesa y se podía ver la cocina. Al igual que lo demás no era muy grande, pero de todos modos no es como si yo cocinara.

Había cuatro puertas más, una de las cuales era un baño. Cada habitación tenía diferentes vistas, de la corte y el bosque. Dimitri ya tenía planeado lo que seria cada una de ellas. Me explico como una seria una sala donde podríamos ver la televisión y tendríamos un gran librero para sus libros, de hecho dijo nuestros pero obviamente yo no tenía.

Nuestra habitación era la que tenía baño propio. La vista que teníamos en está era de la tranquilidad corte, y era la habitación mas amplia y con más luz. En la otra puerta claramente podía haber estado otro cuarto, pero para Dimitri y para mi seria nuestro pequeño gimnasio donde podríamos entrenar una vez que ya no estuviéramos en la academia.

- Se que prometí que iríamos a buscar juntos un departamento, pero me llamaron está mañana para mostrarme este - dijo mirándome con tanto amor en sus ojos que sentí que me derretiría - No está muy lejos de los edificios reales, que es donde la Reina tiene planeado viva Lissa, y tampoco queda lejos de donde trabajare yo. Ademas tenemos el bosque cerca… Pero si no te gusta podríamos ir a buscar otro, aun no he firmado nada y le podría decir a…

Lo bese para que se callara, pues estaba empezando a decir cosas sin sentido. Se sorprendió al principio pero pronto se relajo y me respondió el beso.

- No quiero otro departamento camarada - dije separándome de él para poder respirar - Este es perfecto.

- Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado Roza - dijo sonriéndome y volviendo a besarme.


	31. Chapter 31

**2 en un día :D y es que el pasado parecía algo aburrido.**

**Este capitulo contiene spoilers de "Shadow Kiss" y "Blood Promise" claro con mis modificaciones para la historia.**

**Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, espero que lo disfruten. :D**

**Y de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos... **

**

* * *

**

Las vacaciones ya habían terminado y hace ya casi una semana que había regresado a la academia, aunque los novatos ya no teníamos mas experiencia de campo aun teníamos exámenes y que prepararnos mejor para nuestra prueba final, la cual dicen que es extremadamente dura.

Por está razón todos los novatos teníamos que entrenar el doble. Y si creía que por salir con Dimitri me salvaba tan siquiera un poco y podría descansar estaba muy equivoca, porque entrenar con él era mil veces peor que con cualquier otro guardián.

Por si fuera poco las cosas entre Lissa y yo no habían mejorado mucho, tan solo habían pasado unos días y ya tenía fama de fiestera. Ella y yo seguíamos peleando mucho sobre todo cuando yo trataba de recordarle que teníamos clases al día siguiente. Ella como siempre me decía que había cambiado y que lo único que ella quería era divertirse. Y todavía está el problema de Cristian y su beso con Aaron.

Le dije a Lissa que lo mejor era que Cristian supiera la verdad por ella en vez de que otra persona le llegara con el chisme. Obvio me acuso de querer ser yo la chismosa, me dijo que la dejara en paz y no me metiera. Avery estaba junto a ella apoyándola y dándole bebidas todo el tiempo diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de decirle de mi conversación con Dimitri y el posible descubrimiento de otro usuario del espíritu y otro "_shadow kissed_" y el posible viaje que pronto haríamos para ir a verlos, más bien en dos días.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación iba a tomar una ducha antes de ir a cenar con la esperanza de que está me ayudara a relajarme después de un día tan exhausto como el de hoy.

Como dije cuando Dimitri se ponía todo responsable era lo peor, según sus palabras "_los Strigoi no van a dejarte descansar"_ y tampoco es como si pudiera distraerlo con un beso pues ya no entrenábamos solos puesto que si existían novatos responsables que se levantaban a entrenar y compartían el gimnasio con nosotros.

_Como en los últimos días podía sentir la culpa de Lissa sentía culpa, al igual que conmigo tampoco pasaba tiempo con Cristian últimamente, la mayor parte de su día era pasar algunas horas en la habitación de Avery y después fugarse a una fiesta clandestina. _

_Ahora cada vez que Lissa miraba a Christian pensaba en el beso de Aarón y me echabas miradas furiosas que decían "no te metas". El beso para Lissa no era tan malo como Jill le había dado a entender. Había sido casual y bajo la influencia del alcohol. Lissa sabia que contárselo a Christian le molestaría mucho, sin embargo odiaba mentirle y ya casi llevaba una semana haciéndolo. _

_Avery como siempre estuvo de acuerdo que no tenía ninguna necesidad de preocuparse. Lissa ahora estaba esperándolo para ir a la cena. Su rostro era una nube de tormenta cuando se acerco a Lissa por el vestíbulo de su dormitorio, sus ojos azul pálido parecían como si pudieran disparar rayos. _

_- ¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir? - él exigió. _

_Su voz era fuerte, y varias personas que iban pasando miraban con sorpresa. Lissa lo hizo hacia la esquina, hablando en voz baja. _

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? _

_- Tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Usaste tu fin de semana con una __oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos. _

_Ella lo miro durante varios segundos, entonces la verdad la golpeo. _

_- Rose te lo dijo, ¿no es cierto? - dijo Lissa comenzando a enojarse._

_Cristian negó la cabeza y literalmente ahora si podía ver las llamas saliendo de sus ojos._

_- ¿Rose? Que todo el mundo sabia de esto menos yo._

_- ¿Entonces quien? - dijo ignorándolo - Fue Jill. _

_- Si. Tuve que sacárselo a ella. Ella me pregunto que si podíamos practicar y estaba al borde de las lagrimas. _

_De repente la ira quemo a través de Lissa. _

_- ¡Ella no tenía ningún derecho! _

_- Tu tampoco no tenias el derecho. ¿De veras creías que podías hacer algo así no decírmelo? Y mas cuando al parecer todo el mundo lo sabe._

_- Christian, fue un beso estúpido, estaba borracha, por el amor de Dios. Una broma, porque me salvo de caerme de una mesa. Eso no se significa nada. _

_La cara se Christian era pensativa, y Lissa estaba segura de que iba a estar de _

_acuerdo con ella. _

_- Hubiera sido nada - dijo él al fin - Si me lo hubieras dicho tu misma. Y yo no lo hubiera tenido que escuchar de alguien más. _

_- Jill… _

_- No es el problema. Tu lo eres. _

_Lissa se quedo aturdida por un momento. _

_- ¿Qué estas diciendo? _

_- Yo… - Christian de repente parecía cansado, se froto los ojos - Yo no lo se. Es solo… las cosas han sido difíciles últimamente. Yo solo… solo no estoy seguro de si puedo liar con todo esto. Tu estabas buscando pelea conmigo antes de que te fueras, ¿y ahora esto? _

_- ¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¡No fue nada! Incluso Avery esta de acuerdo._

_- Oh - dijo Christian sarcásticamente- Si Avery está de acuerdo, entonces tiene __que estar bien. _

_El carácter en Lissa se elevo. _

_- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Pensé que te gustaba ella. _

_- Me gusta. Pero no me gusta como estas confiando mas en ella últimamente que en mi._

_- Tu no tenias problemas conmigo confiando en Rose. _

_- Avery no es Rose - grito Cristian frustrado._

_- Lo se ella es mas divertida y mejor, no trata de parecer algo que no es jugando a ser responsable todo el tiempo… _

_Él sacudió la cabeza. _

_- Mira, realmente no quiero ir ya a cenar. Solo necesito pensar. _

_- Yo no lo sé. Más tarde. _

_Él se fue sin decir palabra. Lissa se le quedo mirando, atónica cuando él salió del vestíbulo. Ella quería arrogarse a él, rogarle que volviera y la perdonara. Había demasiada gente alrededor, sin embargo ella se negó a hacer una escena, o una intrusión en su espacio. En su lugar, fue al único recurso que le quedaba: Avery. _

_- No esperaba verte de nuevo - dijo Avery, abriendo la puerta de su habitación - ¿Qué estas…, Dios, ¿Qué te pasa? _

_Lissa entro y le contó toda la historia. Con un montón de lagrimas y casi histérica, Lissa le contó todo lo que había sucedido con Christian. _

_- Yo no sé lo que quería decir. ¿Quiere el romper? ¿Va ha venir hablar conmigo más tarde? ¿Debo ir a él? - Lissa se cubrió la cara con las manos - Oh, Dios. Tu no crees que hay algo entre él y Jill, ¿verdad? _

_- ¿Jailbait? No - exclamo Avery - Por supuesto que no. Mira, tienes que calmarte. Estas enloquecida. _

_La ansiedad se veía en las líneas de la cara de Avery, y ella fue a buscar un vaso con agua. Entonces, reconsiderando, se sirvió un vaso de vino en su lugar. Sentada sola, Lissa sintió sus emociones silvestres atormentándola. Odiaba lo que había echo. _

_Se sentía como que algo andaba mal con ella. Primero me había alejado a mi, y ahora a Christian. ¿Por qué no podía mantener a sus amigos? ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca realmente? Se sentía fuera de control y desesperada. Y ella… _

¡Bam! De repente y sin previo aviso, fui empujada fuera de la cabeza de Lissa. Sus pensamientos desaparecieron por completo. Yo no la había dejado por elección, ni había sido hecho por algo de mi cuerpo. Yo no sabia, y no me gusto nada de eso. Lo que había ocurrido, además de la sensación de ser empujada, había experimentado otra sensación extraña.

Era como un aleteo, como si alguien hubiera llegado y me hubiera hecho cosquillas en mi mente. Había tenido breves momentos de destellos cálidos y fríos, y entonces todo se había detenido una vez que estaba fuera de su cabeza. Me había sentido invadida.

Me quede en la habitación sola, volviendo a mis pensamientos. Nunca, nunca me había pasado eso. Esto había sido como…. como una fuerza física. Al igual que una pared de vidrio o de un campo de fuerza que de repente se cierra delante de mí y me empuja hacia atrás.

Una vez mas me quede preguntándome si había sido una potencia exterior, o había venido de mí. ¿Pero que había sido? ¿Habría sido Lissa?¿Había cambiado eso? ¿Ella me había echado? ¿Tenia sus sentimientos girando tan fuerte que no tenía lugar para mí?

Sin mencionar que estaba un poco, mas bien demasiado dolida y enfadada en estos momentos con ella, y está vez no tenía que ver nada con la oscuridad. Tenía que ver con el hecho de que Lissa había elegido a Avery en vez de a mi para ir a hablar de sus problemas amorosos.

Claro que en este caso yo no tengo nada de que reclamar puesto que jamás le había hablado a ella de mi relación con Dimitri, pero aun asi dolía el hecho de que su primer pensamiento fuera ir en busca de Avery en vez de venir a verme como normalmente lo hacia.

Me quede sentada en medio de mi habitación. No tenía ni idea de cómo sentirme con respecto a esto, Lissa y yo siempre habíamos sido como hermanas, nos habíamos contado nuestros secretos, y nos conocíamos tambien una a la otra fuera por la conexión o no. Ademas estaba tan acostumbrada a que ella dependiera de mi que el imaginar que tenía a otra persona ahora me hacia sentir peor.

Pero ahora no solo era ella la que no solo me contaba sus cosas o venia a mi, yo tambien le había ocultado cosas, le había ocultado lo mió con Dimitri. ¿por qué no me atrevía a decírselo? Y aun asi me sentía mal porque ella no estuviera conmigo y no valorara el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ahora por ser su guardián oficial tal como sus padres lo habian querido.

Con estos pensamientos aun en mi cabeza me fui a mi cama olvidándome de la ducha y la cena hasta que me quede dormida.

A la mañana corría por lo tarde que iba como siempre hacia el gimnasio. Tuve un ligero "déjà vu" cuando oí a muchos de los alumnos murmurando mientras pasaba a su lado, me recordó a cuando Mia invento los rumores acerca de mi y la gente hablaba a mis espaldas, solo que está vez no había hecho nada malo.

Llegue al gimnasio y nada mas puse un pie en el se hizo el silencio de los pocos novatos que se encontraban ahí, camine hacia donde Dimitri se encontraba y lo vi con la expresión mas seria que nunca. Apenas iba a preguntar que era lo que ocurría cuando él hablo.

- Rose - dijo asintiendo con su rostro de guardián puesto - Sígueme por favor.

No dije nada y lo seguí fuera del gimnasio, comenzo a caminar y fui tras él hasta que llegamos a la oficina de Alberta. Esto me asusto porque en verdad yo no había hecho nada de lo que supiera hasta ahora, y no tenía ni la mas remota idea de porque todos nos miraban y susurraban cosas.

Una vez dentro de la oficina Alberta me hizo una seña para que me sentara y Dimitri se quede junto a mi pero en vez de sentarse solo estaba parado como cualquier guardián normal estaría trabajando.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - pregunte mirando a ambos.

- Rose, anoche después del toque de queda un grupo de alumnos entro a la biblioteca y causo grandes destrozos - dijo mirándome seria, seguramente me culparía de algo que yo no hice, pero antes de que pudiera proclamar mi inocencia Alberta continuo - Causaron daños a la propiedad, no se si ya lo habrás notado, pero estos alumnos venían ya de una fiesta en la que todo parece indicar que el alcohol estaba incluido.

Apenas iba a abrir la boca para defenderme de esto, cuando todo vino a mi, no me estaba acusando de nada, pues todos los guardianes saben que existen las fiestas clandestinas en la academia y siempre y cuando no fuera entre semana, hubiera alcohol o en este caso 'daños a la propiedad' entonces estaba bien.

- Tal vez pienses que una fiesta clandestina y un poco de daños en la biblioteca no sea tan grave, y en algunos casos divertirse un poco no lo es, siempre y cuando sea diversión sana pues créeme que entendemos que sea el ultimo año y existe mucha presión en estos momentos.

La mire aún sin comprender. Pero en está ocasión note la preocupación de Alberta pero no era por mi, si no mas bien por…

- Lissa - sentí mi boca golpear el suelo cuando exclame sorprendida.

- Ella tiene suerte de haber tenido un record y un expediente impecable hasta ahora sabes, en otros casos esto hubiera llevado a una expulsión inmediata.

En otras palabras si hubiera sido yo, ya no estaría aquí. Ignore su comentario y pregunte.

- Pero aun no entiendo, si esto tiene que ver con Liss, porque yo estoy aquí.

- Estamos preocupados por la princesa Rose, como ya dije una ir a una fiesta no es malo siempre y cuando la diversión sea sana, si fuera la primera vez que escuchara acerca de esto lo dejaría pasar con solo una detención, pero desde que comenzaron las clases he tenido varias quejas de profesores y guardianes por igual.

Recordé como apenas una semana atrás Lissa había sido castigada por Celeste al sorprenderla intoxicada y fuera del toque de queda, y está semana apenas y se había presentado en clases.

- El guardián Belikov me hablo de las… preocupaciones que ambas tienen acerca de el espíritu, y debido a que es un elemento completamente nuevo no sabemos nada de las consecuencias que este causa, como la depresión o la oscuridad - hizo una pausa y me miro - Yo misma he sido testigo de cómo la oscuridad se apodero de ti una vez y debo admitir fue… alarmante.

La mire, no sabia si se refería a mi sed de venganza contra Jesse, o al mas reciente en el día anterior a mi cumpleaños.

- Algo que me queda muy claro es como en algunos casos los usuarios del espíritu optan por el alcohol en vez de los medicamentos. Y esa es la razón por la que he pedido al guardián Belikov que te llamara. Pues no solo fue alcohol y destrozos si no que ademas estuvo a punto de entrar a la piscina en el estado intoxicado en el que se encontraba.

La mire aun más sorprendía, en estos momento no creí que estuviéramos hablando de la misma 'princesa', pero algo dentro de mi no se sorprendía mucho por las nuevas actitudes de Lissa y eso me asusto. Me gire a mirar a Dimitri, pude ver la preocupación de sus ojos auque no sabia si era por Lissa o por mi. Mire nuevamente a Alberta.

- Está mañana la princesa ha tenido una cita con Deidre la consultora, la recuerdas ¿verdad?

Nuevamente asentí sin encontrar palabras, recordando a mi antigua consultora de cuando todos pensaban que yo me estaba volviendo loca tras la muerte de Mason.

- Bien la reunión no fue la planeada, la princesa se negó a admitir que tiene un problema bastante serio y también a comenzar nuevamente con medicamentos, sin mencionar que su actitud no era algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados de ella - dijo algo molesta - Su actitud no nos ayuda mucho para poder ayudarla y no sabemos que es lo que está causando todo esto. Es por eso que te pido que hables con ella Rose, tu eres su mejor amiga y ella confía en ti, hazle saber que lo que está haciendo está mal, y que tarde o temprano sus detenciones pueden acabarse y pueda llevar a la expulsión.

La mire una vez mas sin saber que decir. Esto queria decir que el problema de Lissa era peor de lo que pensaba, pues ya para la consultora y los guardianes pidieran mi ayuda esto tenía que ser muy grave.

- Voy a tratar de hablar con ella, pero debes de saber que últimamente ella y yo… hemos tenido algunas diferencias.

Asintió.

- Bien, lamento eso - dijo poniéndose de pie - El guardián Belikov me hablo de sus amigos que estarán un tiempo aquí y como planeaba hacerles una rápida visita, auque estos momentos son difíciles en cuanto a la escuela se refiere doy permiso de que vayas con el guardián Belikov. La princesa podrá ir tambien si asi lo desea, supongo que pueden partir está misma noche o mañana por la mañana.

- Bien - dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para salir de la oficina - Le preguntare a Lissa.

De camino a su habitación aun podía sentir los murmullos, pero está vez sabia de que se trataban y no eran por mi sino por Lissa. Apenas iba doblando la esquina para su edificio cuando la oí gritar, pero no era a mi por quien gritaba.

- ¡Christian! - volvio a gritar, y vi como corría a su lado.

Él freno, mirándola con cuidado.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Wow, eso había sido demasiado rudo, incluso para alguien como Cristian. Desidi quedarme en la esquina esperando curiosa a que terminar de hablar y se reconciliaran.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que quiero?

Pude sentir a través de la conexión los deseos de Lissa de querer tirarse en sus brazos y que él le dijese que todo estaría bien. Ella estaba disgustada y abrumada y llena de oscuridad… pero había un pedazo de vulnerabilidad que desesperadamente lo necesitaba.

- No he podido encontrarte desde ayer…

- Solo he estado… - su cara se oscureció - No lo sé. Pensando. Además, por lo que escuche, no has estado muy aburrida.

No era de sorprenderse que todos supieran sobre lo de anoche. Ese tipo de cosas se esparcían como el fuego en la Academia.

- No fue nada - ella dijo.

- Ese es el problema - contesto - Todo es nada últimamente. Todas las fiestas. Besarte con otros chicos. Mintiendo.

- ¡No he estado mintiendo! - exclamo ella - ¿Y cuando vas a superar lo de Aarón?

- No me estas diciendo la verdad. Es lo mismo.

- Simplemente no puedo con esto. No puedo ser parte de ti volviendo a la niña real haciendo locuras con tus amigos reales.

Aquí esta el problema. Si Lissa hubiese elaborado sus sentimientos mas, en cuanto su culpa y depresión la estaban comiendo y haciéndola girar fuera de control… bueno, creo que Christian hubiese estado ahí para ella en un instante.

A pesar de su exterior cínico, tenía un buen corazón y Lissa era dueña de la mayor parte. O al menos así solía ser. Ahora todo lo que él podía ver era a ella siendo tonta y vacía, y volviendo a un estilo de vida que él desaprobaba.

- ¡No soy así! - exclamo ella - Es solo que… no lo sé. Se siente bien dejarse llevar.

- No puedo hacerlo - dijo él - No puedo estar contigo si esa es tu vida ahora.

Sus ojos y los míos se agrandaron.

- ¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?

- Yo… no lo sé. Si, supongo que si.

Lissa estaba tan consumida por el shock y el horror de esto que no veía a Christian como yo, no veía la agonía en sus ojos. Lo destruía tener que hacer esto. A él le dolía también, y todo lo que podía ver era a la chica que él amaba cambiando y convirtiéndose en alguien con quien no podía estar.

- Las cosas no son como solían ser.

- No puedes hacer eso - ella lloro. Ella no veía su dolor. Lo veía como cruel e injusto - Necesitamos hablar de esto, encontrar una solución.

- El momento de hablar paso - él argumento - Deberías de haber estado lista para hablar antes, no ahora, no cuando las cosas no están saliendo como tu quieres.

Lissa no sabia si queria gritar o llorar. Solo sabía que no podía perder a Christian.

- Por favor, no hagas esto - rogó - Puedo cambiar.

- Lo siento. Simplemente no veo evidencia de eso.

Se volvió abruptamente y se alejo caminando, me oculte para que él no me mirara y una vez que se fue corrí para abrazar a Lissa.

- Liss, ¿estas bien? - pregunta estupida lo se, pero se suponía que yo no había estado espiándolos.

Sentí sus emociones nuevamente, para ella la partida de Cristian era dura y fría. Pero de nuevo, yo había visto angustia en sus ojos. Creo que se fue porque

sabía que si se quedaba, no iba a poder continuar con su decisión, esta decisión

que dolía pero él sentía que era correcta.

Negó la cabeza y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, la apreté contra mi y nos dirigimos a su habitación, pues a estas alturas ya había uno cuantos mirando la escena y lo ultimo que me faltaba eran mas gente hablando de Lissa.

Llegamos a su habitación, Lissa aun llorando se tiro en su cama mientras yo me sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el pelo.

- Odio a Jill - dijo furiosa luego de un rato - Todo es culpa suya y de su bocota.

- No creo que haya sido todo su culpa, ademas…

- ¿Qué, ahora tu vas a decirme te lo dije?

- ¿Qué? - la mire sorprendida

- Me vas a decir algo como: te lo advertí, no es así - dijo empujando mi mando para sentarse.

- De que diablos estas hablando.

- Tu tambien me habías dicho que hablara con él o él se podría enojar mucho conmigo cuando se enterara, y como no te hice caso y ahora pasa esto, debes de estar…

- Solo cállate quieres - dije poniéndome de pie - No es mi culpa que Cristian haya terminado contigo, tampoco es de Jill o de cualquier otra persona. No te das cuenta estas tan ocupada pensando en donde va a ser la próxima fiesta que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Tenía razón, ¿sabes? Tu no estas mas que actuando como una tonta y caprichosa niña real.

Pude ver en sus ojos la oscuridad aumentando y como me miraban llenos de odio, así es odio, pero había algo mal con eso, no se parecía en nada a la Lissa que era mi mejor amiga, era como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente.

- Estabas espinando, no tienes derecho, porque no me dejas en paz…

- No estaba espiándote - está bien pequeña mentira, pero no iba a admitírselo - Venia de camino a tu habitación para buscarte.

- Asi no me digas, ya se venias a regañarme por la pequeña fiesta de anoche - dijo gritando y apretando la almohada tanto que creí que la rompería - Pues sabes que no me importa, existe una razón por la cual no te invite…

- Si solo te callaras 5 segundos y me dejaras hablar - ahora ambas estábamos gritando - Vine para decirte de un viaje que Dimitri…

- No me digas otra de tus entupidas pruebas, pues no me importa a donde vayas, por mi vete a china y no regreses ya no quiero que seas mas mi guardiana, porque diablos alguien querría a alguien tan aburrido como tu…

La puerta se abrió, y porque no lo único que me faltaba.

- Lissa estas bien, oímos lo que paso con Cristian - dijo Avery ignorándome y corriendo a abrazarla.

Y de nuevo el drama regreso y Lissa comenzo a llorar de nuevo, mientras Avery la consolaba sentándose en la cama junto con ella. Me quede ahí parada viéndolas a ambas, solo hizo que todo el enojo aumento.

- No puede hacer esto - dijo Lissa entre - No me puede hacer esto.

- Esta enojado - dijo Avery - No esta pensado. Espera a que se enfrié, y va a volver.

- No lo sé. No se si lo hará. Oh Dios. No puedo perderlo. Estoy tan confundida… No sé que hacer.

- Lissa a no vas a perderlo - por fin volví a hablar - No te das cuanta que él solo necesita tiempo, a él tambien le duele todo esto.

Volvió a mirarme enojada.

- A si y como lo sabes - el drama se había ido.

- Porque lo vi, vi como le dolía cuando…

Se puso de pie tan rápido que me asusto por lo que di un paso hacia atrás.

- Dijiste que no estabas espiando - me acuso furiosa.

- Porque no lo estaba haciendo, te dije que iba a buscarte para…

- Si lo se el estupido viaje - dijo interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Viaje? - pregunto Avery emocionada - ¿Cuál viaje?

- Ninguno emocionante, al parecer Rose me abandonara de nuevo para irse con el guardián Belikov a lo que seguramente será otra de sus aburridas pruebas.

- Te vas de nuevo Rose. Últimamente el guardián Belikov y tu están **saliendo** mucho - hizo énfasis en la palabra saliendo y yo me puse pálida, estoy segura de que todos lo colores de mi cara pasaron a blanco.

Trague saliva y la mire, iba a responderle con un comentario al estilo Rose Hathaway cuando Lissa interrumpió.

- ¿Por que dices eso? - miro a Avery curiosa, genial yo no había sido la única en entender el doble significado de sus palabras.

- Era un simple comentario inocente, pero al parecer Rose así no lo cree por la forma en la que palideció cuando lo dije - parecía mas que divertida.

Lissa me miro un poco de la antigua Lissa que está volviendo en si, y supongo que mi cara lo decía todo porque a través de la conexión pude sentir un millon de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente mientras me estudiaba.

Ella evaluó las palabras de Avery, mi cara, mi reacción. Y así, ella finalmente lo consiguió. Finalmente comprendió lo que sentía por Dimitri, que esto era más que una unión maestro/estudiante.

Sentía la luz del conocimiento en su mente. Conexiones innumerables de repente vinieron reuniéndose para ella: comentarios que yo habia hecho, maneras en que Dimitri y yo actuábamos alrededor uno del otro… todo tuvo sentido para ella ahora. Las cosas que habían sido demasiado ciegas para notar.

- Es verdad, tu y Belikov. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste acerca de ustedes?

- No le podia decir a nadie – trate de defenderme, pues ya no tenía caso el negarlo, aunque no podía dejar de notar que me sentía demasiado aliviada.

- Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga Rose. Hemos pasado por todo juntas, ¿de verdad crees que yo le hubiera dicho a alguien? Yo hubiera guardado tu secreto.

Yo mire al suelo.

- Se que lo hubieras hecho. Yo solo... no se. No podia hablar sobre eso, no puedo explicarlo - era bueno tener a la antigua Lissa con la cual poder hablar como gente civilizada, pero asi como había vuelto, la antigua Lissa se fue y otra vez comenzaron los gritos.

- No puedo creer que no hayas confiado en mi, claro tu tienes todo el derecho de espiarme pero al parecer yo no puedo saber nada de tu vida, asi jamás me lo ibas a decir verdad, dime porque diablos debo seguir llamándote mi amiga si me ocultas cosas. Y como ya te había dicho no quiero tener de guardián a alguien tan aburrida como tu.

Lo que decía se parecía mucho a cuando Adrián hablaba de cosas sin sentido, está no era ella era la oscuridad, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera enojada.

- Otra vez vas con eso, ¿qué es lo que está pasando contigo?

- No lo se, tal vez la que decía ser mi mejor amiga me ha mentido siempre y ahora mi novio me ha dejado.

- Sabes que es imposible siquiera tratar de tener una conversación contigo, nos vemos luego Liss.

- Si como quieres - dijo rodando los ojos - que te diviertas mucho con el guardián Belikov, pues por lo visto lo prefieres mejor a él que a mi.

- No empieces con tus dramas de nuevo - dije debatiéndome entre irme o seguir gritando mientras me acercaba a la puerta - No lo prefiero a él, esa es la razón por la que va a ser reasignado es para que yo pueda ser tu guardián, o al menos esa era la razon pero ahora ya ni siquiera soporto estar en misma habitación que tu ni siquiera quiero ser mas tu guardiana, cuando me gradué voy a pedir trabajo en el mismo lugar donde está Dimitri.

- Los amigos no se abandonan. Si tu fueras mi amiga no lo harías - respondió ella, ¿qué ahora era bipolar? - No te soporto, eres una hipócrita sabes, algunas veces desearía no haberte salvado nunca y que estuvieras muerta.

Creo que el tiempo se detuvo cuando Lissa dijo eso, pero en cuando me recupere me gire hacia ella, y la rabia en mi exploto.

- Sabes, no se trata de ti. No el viaje no esto. Toda mi vida, Lissa, toda mi vida, ha sido lo mismo. Ellos son primero, Yo he vivido mi vida para ti. He entrenado para ser tu sombra, ¿pero sabes qué? Estoy cansada de cuidar a todos los demás y de poner a un lado lo que quiero. Dimitri y yo estamos juntos y no me importa lo que pienses - dije acercándome mas a la puerta - Y para que lo sepas el viaje es porque creemos haber encontrado a otro Moroi que también es usuario del espíritu y tiene una conexión como la nuestra con otro dhampir, pero no te preocupes en cuanto los vea pediré que me ayuden a deshacerme de está estúpida conexión.

Después de decir eso salí de su habitación y me dirigí a buscar a mi dios ruso.

* * *

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	32. Chapter 32

_Había una escena muy familiar, un porche de el complejo de Idazo. __El sol brillaba bajo, y había montañas cada uno de mis lados. Ya sabia__ donde estaba, era el lugar donde había conocido a Adrián por primera vez._

_- ¿Qué quieres? - dije irritada._

_- Pareces enojada pequeña dhampir - dijo de pronto poniéndose frente a mi._

_- Si, bueno no estoy de humor, así que dime que quieres._

_- Tranquila, vengo en asunto de paz - dijo levantando las manos como si estuviera rindiéndose - No te he visto hoy en todo el día._

_- Bueno me has estado evitando recuerdas, y hoy he estado con Lissa - dije en tono cortante cruzando los brazos - Y ahora estoy lejos y voy hacia…. Huh, la verdad no tengo ni idea - dije y era verdad no la tenía, había salido furiosa de la habitación de Lissa rumbo a la de Dimitri, donde le había dicho que era hora de irnos, aunque se sorprendió me hizo caso y ya lleva unas horas dormida en un avión sin saber si quiera a donde me dirigía - Como sea yo ya no estoy en la academia._

_Adrian se sorprendió y me miro._

_- ¿Lejos? No Rose no puedes, tienes que volver - levante las cejas - Es sobre Lissa ella…_

_- ¿Lissa? - pregunte con indiferencia._

_- Si, ya sabes, Lissa, ¿Tu mejor amiga? Recuerdas ¿con la quien tienes la conexión y a la que juraste proteger? _

_Esto me enojo aun seguía muy enojada y de todos modos, ¿por qué estábamos hablando de ella?_

_- Nunca hice ningún juramento - respondí gritándole._

_- ¿Que diablos te pasa?__ - pregunto frustrado._

_- ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti? _

_Negó la cabeza ignorándome._

_- Ya te lo dije estoy aquí por Lissa - me miro, con ojos grandes y honestos - Rose, te estoy rogando regreses de donde quiera que estés. Lissa te necesita. No se que es lo que esta mal, y no sé como ayudarla…_

_- Alto - grite, ahora si estaba furiosa - ¿Tu me estas pidiendo ayuda porque estas preocupado por Lissa?_

_Asintió._

_- Rose, no se que es lo que le pasa…_

_- Dije que pararas - grite aún más fuerte - Si mal no recuerdo yo te dije lo mismo hace unos dias y ¿qué hiciste tú? A sí, me dijiste "no es nada solo estas celosa de que ella tiene otra amiga que no es tan aburrida como tú" Pues sabes que es lo que te digo… Lissa no tiene nada, tú solo estas celoso de que…_

_- Rose… - me interrumpió - Lo siento, tenias razón, algo malo sucede con ella._

_- No, nada de "Rose tenias razón", ahórratelo, no quiero saber nada de la princesa, o lo que sea que le pase, ya estoy harta, de todos sus dramas - me aleje de él - Ahora quiero que me dejes en paz, quiero dormir._

_- Rose, por favor…_

Estaba tan furiosa con él que lo único que quería era salirme de este estúpido sueño, y por primera vez lo logre… Desperté en un incomodo asiento de avión, a mi lado Dimitri leí uno de sus libros del viejo oeste.

- Bien, estas despierta.

- Como lo supiste, tan aburrido está tu libro - dije, pero él ni siquiera levanto la vista y siguió leyendo - ¿Por qué estamos en un avión? ¿Es por qué prefieres gastar dinero en un avión a que yo maneje?

Levanto una ceja, pero sus ojos seguían en su libro.

- Recuerda era mi turno de manejar.

Rodó los ojos.

- Primero, tu no ibas a manejar, segundo yo no pague el avión es prestado por la academia, y tercero vamos hacia el este y seria un muy largo viaje en carro.

- ¿Hacia el este? ¿a donde?

- Nueva York

Abrí la boca sorprendida y lo mire emocionada, nunca había ido a Nueva York y me moría por conocerlo.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunte emocionada

- No.

- ¿No?

- Iremos a "_Staten Island_" es uno de los distritos de Nueva York, por lo que si estaremos en Nueva York, pero en la _Staten Island _que es una isla, pero podrás ver la ciudad por la ventana - dijo ahora si haciendo su libro a un lado.

- Claro que no - dije cruzando los brazos.

- Rose - dijo serio - Tenemos que hablar.

- No - dije y me voltee hacia el otro lada ignorándolo.

- Rose… - dijo en su tono de mentor.

Sabia de lo que quería hablar, le había contado de mi pelea con Lissa, de las cosas horribles que nos habíamos dicho, que ella me había dicho, donde prácticamente me decía que me odiaba. Le había dicho la buena noticia de que yo también iba a hacer que me reasignaran para estar con él, casa que no le agrado tanto como a mí.

Sentí uno de sus fuertes brazos en mis hombros, forzándome lentamente a voltearme hacia él. Cuando lo logro, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y trate de abrazarlo, por cierto nada cómodo teniendo en cuenta los asientos del avión. Él acaricio mi cabello con una de sus manos.

- Ya te lo dije, voy a pedir ser reasignada, voy a estar contigo y…

- Rose, porque Lissa y tu se hayan peleado no es para que pidas ser reasignada, seguro que es solo un malentendido y…

- No - dije separándome de él para mirarlo - Ella dijo que se arrepentía de haberme salvado, que preferiría que yo estuviera muerta.

- Roza - dijo abrazándome - No creo que lo haya dicho en serio…

- Si, si lo hizo, lo sentí a través de la conexión…

- Es porque ambas estaban enojadas, cuando la gente está enojada, dice cosas que…

- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?

- No la estoy defendiendo, solo quiero que las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes - dijo acariciando mi cabello nuevamente - Tu y Lissa son como hermanas, y pronto vas a ser su guardiana…

- No, ya te lo dije, seré reasignada como tu. Y cuando lleguemos a Nueva York voy a pedir que me quiten está estupida conexión - dije con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de enojo.

- Rose, la conexión no es algo que simplemente puedes quitar, no creo que funcione de esa manera.

- Pues entonces voy a aprender a bloquearla como ella lo hace conmigo cuando me saca de su mente.

- Roza…

- No, ya no quiero hablar de Lissa, mejor vamos a planear nuestro viaje a Nueva York - dije sonriendo y separándome para besarlo.

- No hay nada que planear, ya te lo dije podrás verlo desde la ventana del cuarto de hotel. Se espera que este fin de semana haya una gran tormenta, no podremos salir.

El vuelo duraba cinco horas y media, lo se eran demasiada, pero bueno para ir a Nueva York valía la pena. Cuando por fin llegamos, comprobé que lo de la tormenta había sido cierto, pues no se veía nada más que puras nubes grises.

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevo hasta un hotel en _Staten Island_. El hotel era grandioso, en cuanto lo vi supe que había sido construido por Moroi, no era tanto un hotel como un edificio y muchos cuartos, lo que llamaba la atención era que en vez de eso, había como pequeños departamentos tipo cabañas a sus alrededores.

Había un gran revuelo en la entrada principal, según una de las recepcionistas acababa de llegar también uno de los Moroi más importantes e influyentes por lo que nosotros teníamos que esperar.

Cuando iba directo hacia con mi puño cerrado ya preparado para golpearla por dejarnos hasta él final, Dimitri me lo impidió.

- Si nos echan no encontraremos un buen hotel en medio de está tormenta.

- Bueno, pues nosotros llegamos primero, quien puede ser más importante, ademas es de mala educación tenernos esperando cuando venimos de un largo viaje.

- Llevamos 10 minutos aquí, no es para tanto, ademas ella dijo que no tardaría.

- Bueno camarada, no soy conocida exactamente por mi paciencia.

- Ven - dijo tomándome de la cintura y empujándome hacia una de las sillas de la sala de espera - Porque no nos sentamos.

Por la ventana yo no se veían las nubes grises, estas habian cambiado su color a negro, agregando unos cuantos rayos preparándose para la tormenta.

- ¿Dónde están tus amigos? - pregunte girándome a mirarlo, se encogió de hombros.

- Los veremos hasta mañana, no se si han llegado aun - dijo jugando con una de mis manos - Ellos volaron desde Rusia recuerdas, necesitan descansar.

La recepción aún seguía con su gran alboroto por el Moroi que acababa de llegar, levante un poco más la cabeza para ver quien era la razón por a que aun no me hubieran dado un cama para descansar a lado de mi Dios Ruso.

Tres figuras aparecieron. Uno era alto y delgado, definitivamente era Moroi, y los otros eran dhampirs. Me quede mirándolos mientras se acercaban hacia la mesa de recepción, yo decidi examinar al Moroi.

Tenía cabello negro, una barba de chivo, y complexión Moroi. Si alguna vez has visto a alguien bronceado o a una persona de piel oscura que este enferma o se pongan pálidos, es bastante como eso. Había un poco de pigmento en su piel, pero era aminorado por una intensa palidez.

Lo más sorprendente era su ropa. Tenia puesto un abrigo negro largo que gritaba dinero, junto con una bufanda de ocre casimir. Debajo de la cual, podía ver un poco de oro, una cadena que hacia juego con el arete de oro que usaba en una de sus orejas.

Mi primera impresión de semejante extravagancia hubiera sido pirata o un chulo. Un momento después, cambie mi opinión. Algo me decía que era el tipo de sujeto que rompía rodillas para tener las cosas a su manera.

Dimitri siguió mi mirada y sentí como se tensaba a mi lado, me gire a verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa camarada?

- No es nada - dijo girándose hacia la ventana.

- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunte curiosa.

- Algo así, él es conocido de mi familia - contesto no muy contento.

- ¿A si?, ¿quién es?

- No es alguien a quien quisieras conocer - se giro hacia mi - Su nombre es Abe Mazur…

* * *

**Se que no es mucho, pero la verdad es que no estoy inspirada...**

**Perdon por las faltas de ortografía...**

**Espero sus comentarios**


	33. Chapter 33

Saben que es lo mejor en el mundo. Despertar con los brazo de un Dios Ruso alrededor de ti. Y más con el frió que hacia. Quién diría que en esta época del año Nueva York iba a ser así de frió.

Con la tormenta era muy difícil distinguir si era de día o de noche. Pues no se veía nada. Díganme, ¿quién vuela todo un viaje al otro lado del país, solo para ver por la ventana?

Cuando sugerí salir de aquí y dar un paseo Dimitri me dijo que no. Todo el hotel, que en su mayoria era Moroi estaba en alerta cortesía de varios ataques Strigoi y la tormenta. Era por eso que desde anoche varios Moroi de los alrededores habían venido a refugiarse. Morois de gran importancia estaban en el hotel y teníamos prohibido la salida.

Ayer había vuelto a ver a la Alquimista que había conocido en el accidente cuando Dimitri y yo viajábamos a la corte, no venía sola estaba con otros dos alquimistas, o eso supuse porque todos tenían el tatuaje ese de la flor. Ella había venido con ese Moroi conocido de la familia de Dimitri, y se veía asustada.

Me gire para ver a mi Dios Ruso, seguía profundamente dormido, tenia un aspecto tranquilo y relajado, algo raro en él, no lo veía de esa manera a menudo salvo en las pocas ocasiones en que estábamos los dos solos, por lo general él siempre estaba en alerta y listo para cualquier peligro.

Me relaje un poco y volví a acurrucarme en su brazos, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

_Ya era tarde y lo único que quería era alejarme de la recepción del hotel, tanta gente me estresaba y aun ni siquiera habían comenzado a atendernos por culpa de los "Morois importantes", yo solo quería salir y pasear, solo que Dimitri no me lo permitía y no seguí discutiendo pues el cielo había comenzado a verse oscuro._

_Aun ni siquiera estaban los amigos de Dimitri, y mi humor no habia ayudado mucho, Lissa seguía bloqueándome y yo seguía enfadada con ella. Aunque todo esta vez era diferente, ya no sentía la oscuridad apoderándose de mi y haciéndome perder el control, era como si de un día para otro hubiera desaparecido, aunque Lissa seguía estando de alguna manera ahí, la sentía levemente, solo que muy lejana y por como habían terminado las cosas yo no quería entrar en su mente en estos momentos._

_Yo seguía tumbada en un sillón moviéndome inquieta, con Dimitri esperando pacientemente a un lado mío._

_- ¿Dimka? - dijo la voz de una mujer detrás de nosotros - ¿_Дмитрий, вы?*

_Dimitri se volteo sorprendido y de pronto mostró una gran sonrisa a la mujer que lo había llamado. La mujer era una Moroi de talvez unos treinta, era muy bonita, de pelo rubio y pómulos salientes. Ambos se abrazaron mientras, se ponían a platicar animosamente en ruso, cosa que claro no entendí. De pronto se dio cuenta de que yo estaba con ellos, me sonrío y comenzó a hablar animadamente en mi idioma._

_- Ella es Rose Hathaway, es estudiante mía en San Vladimir - Dimitri dijo introduciéndome._

_- Hola Rose, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Oksana, y este es mi esposo Mark_ _- dijo estrechándome la mano y señalando al hombre que estaba a un lado de ella._

_Era alto y rechoncho, con pelo canoso lo que indicaba que era mayor que Oksana, casi me quedo sin aliento cuando voltee para estrecharle la mano a Mark, era un dhampir. Tuve que cerrar de inmediato la boca para que no llegara hasta el piso. Un Moroi y un dhampir casados. Eso era algo que no se veía todo los días, o al menos algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. _

Traté de mantener la sorpresa fuera de mi cara y comportarme tan educadamente como fuera posible. Aunque claro una pequeña advertencia de Dimitri, no hubiera hecho daño. Oksana y Mark parecían muy interesados en mí, aunque ella llevo la mayor parte de la conversación. Mark simplemente observaba, con curiosidad en su rostro.

_Mientras yo aun seguía fascinada por la pareja, pues seguía siendo raro para mi que ellos estuvieran realmente casados, por fin luego de una larga charla la señorita de la recepción nos llamo para darnos nuestra habitación, y Dimitri y Mark se dirigieron hacia ella para que les entregara la llave, yo me quede sola con Oksana, que seguía hablándome animadamente._

_Me perdí entre la conversación de la animada Oskana y Mark al otro lado del hotel, y fue cuando lo note ¡Ellos estaban conectados! ¡Esta debía de ser la pareja de la que Dimitri había hablado! No se como lo note, pero había algo en la forma que ellos se movían y actuaban que me recordaban a Lisa y a mi. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa e iba dispuesta a preguntárselo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el Moroi el tal Abe Mazz...algo._

_- Oskana querida, ¿Cómo has estado? - fue directo a ella ignorándome completamente._

_Moroi reales como los odio. Él en especial parecía no ser una persona de muchos amigos y de la clase que no dudaría en romperte los dedos si es necesario._

_- Abe, es un placer verte - dijo Oskana un poco incomoda - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Negocios ya sabes nada como los muelles de Nueva York para un buen trato - dijo Abe charlando animadamente con Oskana._

_¿Huh? Eso es raro, en fin a mi no me importaba yo quería comer algo e ir a dormir. Justo en eso llegaron Mark y mi Dios Ruso que no se veía muy contento del Moroi y sus anécdotas de negocios, pero no dijo nada. Tiempo después cuando el Moroi, Abe Mazur, si ese era su apellido, nos invitara a comer algo, me entere que él en realidad no era de la realeza. Aunque actuara como uno. _

_La cena no estuvo tan mal. Abe había invitado a prácticamente todo el hotel a cenar. Supe más acerca de Sydney la alquimista. Ella realmente no comió mucho, y fue muy amable al regalarme el resto de su hamburguesa. Me entere que esta con Abe por negocios, al parecer le debía un favor. Platicamos un rato sobre su familia y sobre como alguna vez a ella le gustaría ir a la escuela. Yo le dije que tomara me lugar. Tambien hablamos de sus viajes, al parecer ella a viajado a muchas partes del mundo. Aunque hablamos muchos ella seguía sintiéndose incomoda de estar aquí. _

_Después de que termináramos nuestra comida Abe me noto, como realmente se fijo en mi, un momento estaba hablando alegremente sobre conocer a la reina y al otro me estaba mirando, al punto que me hizo sentir incomoda y a Dimitri, quien se tenso a mi lado. Abe levanto una ceja y no volvió a decir nada. Simplemente se callo. Lo cual fue raro pues no creía que fuera del tipo de sujetos que se quedaran sin palabras. Además de que él prácticamente fue quien hablo durante toda la cena. Después de un muy incomodo silencio murmuro un nos vemos y salió disparado, con todo su ejercito de guardianes tras de él, pero no sin antes aventar un fajo de dinero a la mesa para pagar nuestra comida. _

_Luego de ese incomodo momento, poco a poco nos despedimos y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación._

Y es aquí donde estoy ahora, acurrucada en mi Dios Ruso esperando a que llegue la hora de reunirnos con Mark y Oskana para charlar. Por eso realmente si que estoy emocionada. Aunque tal vez solo quiera saber más sobre ser una besada por las sombras que sobre la conexión. Lisa no era de mis prioridades en este momento. Pero aun así una vez más me deslice en su mente para saber como estaba.

Fue como siempre en un momento deje de estar en el cuarto de hotel y vi fracciones de la habitación de Lissa, Avery, y un par de botellas y luego ¡Boom! nada. Lissa volvió a echarme de su mente.

- ¿Esta todo bien?

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Dimitri. Me voltee para mirarlo y le sonreí.

- Todo esta perfecto camarada - dije acercándome más hacia él. Él me encerró en sus brazos abrazándome fuerte.

- ¿Lissa esta bien? - volvió a preguntar Dimitri.

Asentí.

- Creo. Está en su habitación, con Avery, y algunas botella.

Dimitri parecía alarmado.

- La princesa nunca se ha comportado de esa forma. ¿Estas segura que esta bien?

- No realmente. Pero ya no me importa.

- ¡Roza! No digas eso

- Es la verdad. Ella está actuando de forma extraña y solo le importa tomar. Es como si todo alrededor de ella ya no valiera la pena. Ya ni siquiera le importa nuestra amistad - dije con tristeza.

- No creo que eso sea verdad, estoy seguro de que la princesa solo. . .

Negué la cabeza.

- No solo soy yo, también Cristian, ellos terminaron porque lo mismo. Lissa esta actuando extraña y no acepta nuestra ayuda y yo, ya no se que más hacer.

Dimitri limpio unas lagrimas que caían de mi mejilla. No había notado que estaba llorando. Solo me quede ahí dejando que mi Dios Ruso me meciera en sus brazos y me dijera palabras dulces al oído.

No volvimos a mencionar a Lissa. Y luego de un rato llego la hora de ir a nuestra reunión con Mark y Oskana.


End file.
